Bleach : Another Version
by 4869nikazemaru
Summary: Bagaimana jika yang ke gensei adalah kapten imut dari divisi 10, Hitsugaya Toshiro? Bagaimanakah alur cerita Bleach jadinya? Makin hancurkah? Let's check it out! Chapter 6 update! Enjoy!
1. The Fallen Snow

A/N : Uwooo! Akhirnya, setelah perjuangan panjang aku berhasil dapat modem dan bisa internetan lagi! Ehehehe. Ehem, maaf, karena aku udah lama menghilang... Itu karena, umm... Laptopnya rusak semua! Yang satu begitu habis dipakai internet langsung lemotnya bikin orang berhasrat ngebanting orang... Yang satunya nggak bisa baca modem broadband Speedy. Nah, yang satu lagi mati dan sampai sekarang kagak bisa hidup-hidup! Sialnya lagi, AKU KEHILANGAN PASSWORD AKUNKU! KYAAAAAAAA! Ah, tapi nggak apa-apa, deh. Ups, malah curhat. Ahaha, aku bikin multichap lagi… Ehehehe… Tapi, jangan takut sama yang namanya telat update buat fanficku yang ini! Percaya nggak percaya, chapter fanfic ini sudah ku ketik hingga chapternya yang ke-6! Jadi, tinggal ngedit dan post aja!

Disclaimer : **BLEACH PUNYA GUE!** (ditusuk Om Tite) Maksud gue, fanficnya 'Bleach : Another Version' ini yang punya gue. Yang asli punya Tite Kubo.

Summary : Bagaimana ya kalau di Bleach yang datang ke _gensei_ diganti Hitsugaya Toshiro, si kapten _cool_ yang pemarah (?) tapi imut itu? Apakah makin seru? Atau malah membosankan? _Check it out_!

Warning (s) : OOC, gaje sangat, lebay, alay, ada unsur shounen-ai dikit (iya, kok! _Swear_! Dikit! _Slash_ gitulah istilahnya), dan bi-shounen (dikit juga)… Jadi, lumayan amanlah buat kalian yang nggak begitu suka shounen-ai

N.B : Aku bikin ini pake manganya. Tapi, aku ubah sedikit (baca : banyak) Biar beda sama aslinya. Kan, kalau sama ntar jadi nggak seru~ Oya, di sini Hitsu pakai shihakushou, doang! Haorinya lagi di _laundry_ di Seireitei… (WTF?)

* * *

**XxBLEACHxX

* * *

**

Malam sudah mencumbu Kota Karakura. Di atas sebuah tiang listrik ada sesosok orang dengan kimono hitam yang membelakangi bulan. Dipunggungnya ada sebuah katana panjang dengan sarung pedang berwarna biru. Rambutnya yang sangat kontras dengan warna kimononya, diterpa oleh angin malam. Seekor kupu-kupu hitam mengekor di belakangnya.

Dia mengecek kembali kertas ditangannya. "Disekitar sini… Begitu ya, aku merasakan aktifitas roh yang kuat." Dimasukkannya kertas itu ke dalam kimono hitamnya.

"Sudah dekat," ucapnya dingin. Setelah itu dia menghilang seperti ditelan malam.

Pedang siap diayunkan…

* * *

**XxBLEACHxX

* * *

**

**= Bleach : Another Version =**

**= By : 4869fans-nikazemaru =**

**= Chapter 1 = **

**The Falling Snow

* * *

**

**XxBLEACHxX

* * *

**

**"Hei!"**

Tendangan mendarat di tubuh 2 orang yang nampaknya sedang tidak beruntung itu. Dua orang itu kontan terkapar di tanah. Cowok yang memukul mereka menatap dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Si-siapa kau? Tiba-tiba saja muncul dan memukul Yama-chan! Kau tidak tahu sopan santun ya!" teriak teman-teman orang yang dipukul tersebut.

"Kalian! Kalian itu yang nggak punya sopan santun!" teriak cowok berambut _orange_ menyala yang baru saja menghajar 2 orang tadi. "Lagi pula, itu tadi namanya tendangan! Berapa, sih, nilai bahasamu? Nggak pernah sekolah ya?" lanjut cowok itu dengan berapi-api sambil menonjok salah seorang dari mereka yang menyerangnya.

**"Hiiiiiy!"** jerit dua orang yang tersisa dari kelompok itu.

"Hei, kalian!" Cowok itu menunjuk ke arah vas yang telah hancur dan bunganya berserakan itu. "Kau tahu apa arti ini?"

Dua orang yang dilempari pertanyaan itu menggigil. "Pe-persembahan untuk anak yang dulu mati disini…"

"Bagus. Kalau kalian tahu, kenapa kalian tabrak dengan skateboard butut kalian, hah? Kalau ibu kalian tahu, beliau pasti menangis! **SEKARANG AYO MINTA MAAF KEPADA ANAK ITU!**"

**"HUAAAAAAAAA! MAMA!"** teriak dua orang itu. Mereka langsung kabur dengan kecepatan 4,2 detik dalam 40 yard seperti Kobayakawa Sena di Eyeshield 21, manga favorit mereka.

Cowok berambut _orange_ itu menggeram. "Hah! Payah!" umpatnya. Dia menoleh dan menatap pecahan vas itu. "Maaf ya, nanti akan kuganti dengan yang baru," katanya kepada seseorang yang tidak bisa dilihat dengan mata biasa.

Sesosok roh gadis kecil yang seperti adalah korban tabrakan di perempatan itu mengangguk. "Arigato, Nii-san," ucapnya. "Sudah setiap hari kesini."

"Ah, nggak apa-apa," jawab cowok itu sambil mengambil tasnya kembali. "Sudah ya!"

Gadis itu mengangguk. Ditatapnya punggung cowok berambut orange yang sedang berjalan menjauh itu. "Arigato, Kurosaki-nii…"

* * *

**XxBLEACHxX

* * *

**

_Name : Kurosaki Ichigo_

_Age : 15 years old._

_Hair's Color : Orange._

_Eyes : Brown._

_Occupation : Karakura's High School Student._

_Special Ability : Can see ghost.

* * *

_

**XxBLEACHxX

* * *

**

"Aku pulang…" kata Ichigo dengan wajah 3L. Lesu, lemas, dan lunglai. Hati-hati, itu adalah gejala awal anemia! Ehm, kembali ke cerita. Sebelum Ichigo sempat berkedip apalagi kentut (?) sebuah kaki nyasar ke kepalanya.

**"TERLAMBAT!"** teriak orang yang dengan penuh semangat perjuangan (?) menendang Ichigo. JENG! Inilah, sang ayah nyentrik, Kurosaki Isshin! "Kemana saja kau? Jam segini baru pulang! **AUW!**" Bogem maut mendarat di kepala Isshin.

"Hah! Berisik! Aku hanya ke rumah teman!" kata Ichigo.

"Cih, gerakan yang bagus, anakku… Hmm… Ke rumah teman…" Wajah Isshin jadi horror. "Jangan-jangan…!"

"Hah?"

**"ICHIGO! AYAH BANGGA PADAMU! AKHIRNYA KAU JADI PRIA DEWASA SEPERTIKU! MASAKI! ANAK KITA SUDAH DEWASA!"**

Sebuah bogem mendarat lagi di wajah Isshin. "Sudah kubilang, berisik!"

"O-Onii-chan! Otou-san! Hentikan!" jerit Yuzu, adik Ichigo yang paling kecil.

"Sudah, biarkan saja, Yuzu… Aku tambah, dong!" kata Karin, adik Ichigo nomor 2.

"Karin-chan! Nggak bisa begitu! Ah, Onii-chan! Nggak makan malam?"

"Nggak! Udah kenyang!" jawab Ichigo sambil menaiki tangga untuk ke kamar.

"Ah! Gara-gara Otou-san, nih! Onii-chan jadi nggak mau makan, kan!"

"Huh, kalau aku jadi Ichi-nii, sih, aku juga bakal begitu!" gumam Karin.

Isshin langsung depresi, "Masaki-chan… Apakah karena sedang dalam masa puber? Putri-putri kita jadi dingin sekali… Apa yang harus kulakukan?" jerit Isshin kepada poster seorang wanita cantik. Diposter itu tercetak tulisan 'Masaki Forever'. Wanita dalam foto inilah ibu tokoh utama kita.

Ichigo menghela nafas. "Dasar! Apa nggak ada yang waras disini? Kalau begini bisa-bisa aku jadi gila!"

Tiba-tiba ada kupu-kupu berwarna hitam lewat dihadapannya. "Hah? Kupu-kupu? Masuk lewat mana ya?" Pandangan Ichigo langsung beralih ke sesosok orang berkimono hitam yang tiba-tiba muncul dengan menembus dinding kamarnya. "A-…"

"Hmm… Dekat…" ucap sosok itu. Sebelum sosok itu berhasil melangkah, sebuah tendangan nyasar keperutnya dan membuatnya terjungkal. **"UWAAAAAAAAAAAH!"**

**"APANYA YANG 'DEKAT', PENCURI? SOK COOL BANGET! DASAR, PENCURI!"** tuduh Ichigo kepada sosok itu.

"Ka-kau bisa melihatku?" heran sosok itu. _'Bahkan bisa nendang aku juga!'_ batinnya.

Ichigo bingung. "Hah? Jelas bisa, kan? Elo lagi ngigau ya?"

**"ICHIGO! JANGAN RIBUT!"** teriak Isshin yang tiba-tiba sudah menendang Ichigo dari belakang.

**"KAMU ITU YANG RIBUT! LIHAT INI, KAMU ITU GIMANA, SIH, NGUNCI PAGAR RUMAHNYA? MASA ORANG INI BISA MASUK?" **teriak Ichigo sambil balas nendang.

Isshin heran. "Hah? Orang? Orang mana?"

Ganti Ichigo yang kaget. "Hah?"

"Percuma," kata sosok berbaju hitam yang sekarang ada dibelakang Ichigo. "Orang biasa tidak bisa melihatku. Aku… **shinigami**…"

* * *

**XxBLEACHxX

* * *

**

"Kyaaaaa!"

Sesosok monster memakan seorang hantu anak kecil yang tadi ditolong Ichigo. Monster itu mengedarkan pandangan. "Dekat! Sudah dekat… Roh yang kuat itu… Hehehe… Pasti sedap sekali…"

* * *

**XxBLEACHxX

* * *

**

"Oh, begitu ya… Kau shinigami yang datang dari tempat bernama Soul Society untuk membasmi roh jahat, kan? Hmm, baiklah…" gumam Ichigo setelah mendengar penjelasan shinigami itu.

Shinigami berambut putih itu mengangguk. "Ya, kau sudah paham, kan?"

"**MANA MUNGKIN GUE PERCAYA, BODOH!**" Ichigo tanpa basa-basi melemparkan meja yang ada dihadapannya.

Shinigami itu menghindar dengan mudah dari meja 'terbang' itu. "Kau… Padahal dapat lihat hantu. Tapi, tidak percaya? Aneh banget!"

"Siapa juga yang bakal langsung percaya? Aku nggak pernah lihat shinigami terus kamu tiba-tiba nongol dikamarku dengan tenangnya! Ketuk pintu atau kasih sesajen (?) dulu, kek! Orang mana pun nggak bakal percaya, tahu!" kata Ichigo emosi. "Kamu emang bukan manusia karena ayahku aja nggak bisa lihat kamu. Tapi, kalau mau main shinigami-shinigamian ditempat lain aja sana! Dasar, bocah! Sana pulang trus minum susu biar cepat tinggi!"

"Bo-bocah…?" alis shinigami itu naik-turun. Menahan kesal. "Makan, nih! Bakudou pertama, _sai_!"

"?" Ichigo kaget karena tiba-tiba ia tak bisa bergerak. "A-apa ini?"

Shinigami itu melipat tangannya di depan dan dengan santai meletakkan kakinya di punggung Ichigo. "Huh! Itu kidou! Jurus yang hanya dapat digunakan shinigami! Enak aja panggil aku 'bocah'! Begini-begini aku ini lebih tua darimu 10 kali lipat! Kalau tidak karena ada _reihou_, kau pasti sudah kubunuh!"

"Ugh! Dasar curang!"

"Curang? Oh, maaf saja, ini bukanlah hal curang. Lalu…" Si shinigami mencabut pedangnya. Membuat Ichigo terbelalak.

"Tu-"

**PLEK!**

Sisi bawah pegangan pedang shinigami tersebut menempel di dahi sesosok arwah yang ada disamping Ichigo. Arwah orang berkacamata itu kaget. Kini di dahinya tertulis kanji _shisei_ (baca : 'hidup dan mati'). Perlahan-lahan tubuh arwah itu menghilang.

**"No! Gue nggak mau ke neraka!"** jerit arwah itu alay sambil guling-guling kayak anak kecil.

"Tenanglah, Soul Society bukanlah neraka! Disana adalah tempat yang lebih baik dari disini!" kata shinigami tenang.

**"Noooo!"** jerit arwah itu. Kali ini tambah alay. Setelah itu suasana hening kembali saat si arwah sudah hilang secara sempurna.

Ichigo _sweatdrop_. _'Alay bener tuh orang!' _pikir Ichigo. "Dia…"

"…arwahnya dibimbing ke Soul Society," jawab shinigami yang sudah menyarungkan pedangnya. "Ini merupakan salah satu tugas shinigami. Untuk lebih jelasnya, akan kuterangkan secara detail dan mudah dengan disertai sketsa agar kau yang kayaknya bodoh ini bisa memahaminya dengan cepat."

"Hei! Aku tidak bodoh!"

Shinigami mungil itu mengambil buku dan spidol yang ada di meja Ichigo. "Roh terdiri dari 2 macam. Roh biasa yang disebut 'plus' dan roh jahat yang disebut 'hollow'! Roh biasa ini adalah bla… bla… bla… Jumlahnya bla… bla… bla… Lalu roh jahat adalah bla… bla… bla… Mereka bla… bla… bla… Lalu bla… bla… bla…" Beberapa menit kemudian. "Ada pertanyaan?"

"Umm…" Ichigo mencerna penjelasan yang _super detail_ dan panjang dari sang shinigami sambil menatapi sketsa gambarnya yang ternyata lumayan bagus. "Apa kau ini ensiklopedia berjalan? **HUWA!** Sial! Mentang-mentang aku nggak bisa gerak!" protes Ichigo yang sekarang wajahnya sudah digambari kacamata culun.

Shinigami itu memainkan spidol ditangannya dan mengerlingkan matanya yang berwarna hijau. "_Thanks_, aku jadi ingat kalau aku memang dijuluki jenius…"

"Cih!"

"Baiklah, tugas kami ada 2… Yaitu mengantar plus ke Soul Society dengan konsou. Kalau kau apa itu 'konsou', konsou adalah yang kulakukan pada arwah tadi. Lalu yang kedua, memurnikan hollow. Misiku kali ini berhubungan dengan ini!"

Ichigo menyadari sesuatu. "Eh… Jangan-jangan yang kau bilang dekat tadi itu hollow ya?" Si shinigami mengangguk. **"HAH? TERUS KENAPA KAU SANTAI BEGITU? AYO, CEPAT SANA BERESKAN HOLLOWNYA! GYAAAA!"** teriak Ichigo saat kaki shinigami itu nyasar diwajahnya.

"Huh! Jangan seenaknya memerintahku! Levelku beda denganmu!" gertak si shinigami kesal. "Lagi pula, entah mengapa hawa kehadirannya tiba-tiba hilang! Rasanya seperti ada yang menghalangi inderaku…"

Ichigo tiba-tiba mendengar suara yang menggema mengerikan. "O-oi, apakah ini suaranya?"

"Ha-hah?" Si shinigami itu heran.

"Itu! Suara hollow, kan?"

"E-…" Si shinigami terperanjat karena sekarang dia mendengar suara hollow. _'I-ini suara hollow! Tapi, kenapa aku tak mendengarnya dari tadi? Suara tidak jelas, rasanya seperti berada diruangan kedap suara!'_ pikir shinigami itu. Dia menatap Ichigo. _'Tapi, kenapa orang ini bisa mendengarnya lebih dahulu dari aku?'_

**"O-ONII-CHAN!"**

**"YU-YUZU!"** teriak Ichigo. Dia langsung berusaha melepaskan ikatan kidou ditubuhnya. "Si-sial!"

"Bodoh! Tak bisa dilepas semudah itu, tahu! Kau diam saja disana!" Shinigami itu membuka pintu. Dia langsung merasakan reiatsu yang cukup mengerikan. _'Sial! Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tidak menyadarinya?'_ Sebelum dia berhasil melangkah, sesosok tubuh ambruk dihadapannya dengan berlumuran darah.

**"KA-KARIN!"** teriak Ichigo histeris saat melihat adiknya yang sudah terkapar sambil terus menggumam 'Ichi-nii… cepat lari…'. Walau shinigami tadi sudah mengatakan bahwa Karin hanya pingsan, Ichigo sudah kehilangan kesabaran. Dia berusaha sekuat tenaga melepas kidou ditubuhnya. **"HAAAAAAAAAAH!"**

Shinigami itu terbelalak. "Hei! Hentikan! Nanti jiwamu…"

**PRANG!**

Kidou tersebut lepas. Membuat si shinigami kehilangan kata-kata. Tanpa mempedulikan shinigami yang sedang kaget itu, Ichigo berlari melewatinya. Diambilnya tongkat bisbol didekat tangga. Segera dia berlari keluar rumah. Diperjalanannya menuju keluar, dia melihat ayahnya yang terkapar dengan luka parah. Hal ini membuatnya makin marah. Terutama saat dia melihat Yuzu sudah berada dicengkraman seekor monster mengerikan.

Ichigo terdiam ditempat sejenak. Terkejut. _'Ja-jadi ini hollow? Kukira seperti manusia, ternyata monster ya?'_

"O-Onii-chan…" rintih Yuzu yang berada dicengkraman hollow itu. Ketakutan yang ada di diri Ichigo langsung hilang. Dengan membabi buta ia menyerang makhluk bernama hollow itu dengan tongkat bisbolnya. Dia kaget saat moster itu dengan mudah mematahkan tongkat besi itu. Sebelum si hollow berhasil melukai Ichigo dengan tangannya, sekelebat bayangan hitam memutuskan lengan hollow itu dengan mudah. Hollow itu meraung kesakitan saat lengannya terputus. Ichigo cepat-cepat menangkap Yuzu yang terlempar dari tangan hollow tersebut.

"Yu-Yuzu! Oi!" teriak Ichigo sambil menggoyangkan tubuh adiknya.

"Tenang! Dia tidak apa-apa! Ayahmu juga! Semua jiwa mereka aman!" seru shinigami yang sekarang sudah siaga dengan pedangnya. Dari kemampuannya memutus lengan hollow, seperti shinigami ini memang lihai berpedang.

_'Berarti dia tidak bohong soal 'kejeniusannya', ya?'_ batin Ichigo saat melihat shinigami itu sudah berada dihadapannya. "Ta-tapi, ba-bagaimana bisa? Bukannya katamu hollow itu makan jiwa manusia?"

"Iya, tapi mereka punya kebiasaan untuk melukai orang-orang yang tak terlibat!" Shinigami itu terdiam. "Kesimpulannya, hollow ini… mengincarmu."

"Ja-jadi… semua ini… salahku…?" desis Ichigo dengan penuh rasa bersalah. "Aku…"

"Bukan begitu maksudku, bego!" Tanpa sadar, shinigami itu membelakangi lawannya. Dan saat itulah si hollow menyerangnya dengan tangannya yang masih utuh. Mungkin karena sudah merasakan bahaya, shinigami itu dapat menahan pukulan itu pada saat-saat terakhir. Walau begitu, dia bisa merasakan nyeri diperut yang membuatnya terduduk dan terbatuk-batuk. _'Sial! Kenapa aku jadi lengah begini?'_

Ichigo langsung bangkit. "Hei, monster! Kau ingin jiwaku, kan?" ucapnya pada si hollow. "Kalau begitu, ayo duel denganku! Coba saja ambil jiwaku kalau bisa!" Begitu mendengar hal itu, si hollow langsung menyerang Ichigo. Ichigo tanpa takut memasang kuda-kuda.

**"KUSO!"** teriak shinigami itu sambil beranjak dari tempatnya.

**ZRAAAAAAAAZH!**

Ichigo shock saat wajahnya terciprat darah yang bukan dari tubuhnya itu. Begitu sadar, dia mendapati shinigami mungil tadi sudah berada dihadapannya dengan tubuh berlumuran darah. Sebelum ambruk, si shinigami sempat melukai hollow tersebut. Ichigo segera menghampiri si shinigami. "Shi-shinigami! Bodoh, apa yang kau lakukan?"

**"KAU YANG BODOH!"** teriak si shinigami. "Memangnya dengan menyerahkan jiwamu begitu saja hollow itu akan pergi? Kau punya otak nggak, sih? _Think smart_, donk!"

"Ma-maaf…" gumam Ichigo.

Shinigami itu berusaha duduk. "Inginnya, sih, begitu… Tapi, dengan kondisi begini, shinigami dengan level sepertiku pun nggak mungkin bertarung dengannya…"

_'Semuanya… salahku…'_ pikir Ichigo.

Hening sejenak.

"Kau… ingin menyelamatkan keluargamu, kan?" bisik shinigami itu.

"A-apa masih ada caranya?" jerit Ichigo kaget.

Shinigami itu menggenggam pedangnya kembali. "Ya… Ada satu cara…" Diarahkannya ujung pedangnya ke dada Ichigo. "Jadilah, shinigami."

"?" Ichigo lagi-lagi terbelalak.

"Jika zanpakutouku ini ditusukkan tepat di dadamu, setengah kekuatanku akan ditransfer ketubuhmu. Jadi, gunakan kemampuan sementara itu untuk mengalahkannya."

"A-aku mati, dong? Emangnya yang kayak gitu bisa?"

"Entahlah. Reikomu tinggi, sih… Tapi, sepertinya persentase keberhasilannya kecil. Sekitar 0,1%," ucap shinigami itu. "Ini satu-satunya cara. _Wanna try_?"

Ichigo memejamkan matanya. _'Ayah… Yuzu… Karin… Ya, aku akan menyelamatkan kalian… Akan kulakukan apapun…'_ Ichigo perlahan membuka matanya. _'Aku nggak pernah takut terluka. Sakit sudah biasa kurasakan. Tertusuk pedang saja, kenapa aku harus takut?'_ Ditatapnya shinigami yang sudah terengah-engah dihadapannya. "Baiklah, akan kulakukan, shinigami!"

"Hitsugaya Toshiro," ucap shinigami itu.

Ichigo kaget. "Apa?"

"Bukan 'shinigami', bego! Aku 'kan juga punya nama! Namaku Hitsugaya Toshiro!"

"Hmph, perkenalan ya… Baiklah, aku, Kurosaki Ichigo. Senang bertemu denganmu. Semoga ini bukan pertemuan terakhir kita…"

"Ya…"

**JLEB!**

**BUUUUUUUM!**

Asap menutupi pandangan hollow yang sudah bersiap menyerang Ichigo dan shinigami yang mengaku bernama Hitsugaya Toshiro itu. Sebelum si hollow sempat bergerak, tangannya yang masih utuh tadi melayang karena terhunus pedang. Darah bermuncratan dari luka itu. Hollow tersebut meraung-raung karena telah kehilangan kedua tangannya.

Asap yang telah menipis itu memunculkan sosok Ichigo yang berkimono hitam dengan pedang yang sangat besar digenggaman tangannya. Dibelakang Ichigo, ada sosok Toshiro yang kini tak lagi berpakaian kimono hitam, melainkan berkimono putih seperti rambutnya. Raut wajahnya melukiskan kebingungan.

_'Mustahil… Seluruh kekuatanku diambilnya!'_ batin Toshiro. _'Lagi pula zanpakutou itu… Gede banget! Gila! Baru kali ini aku melihat zanpakutou sebesar itu!'_

**"Hih! Rasakan ini! Ini hukuman karena sudah melukai keluargaku, monster jelek!"**

_'Bisa mematahkan kidou… Mengacaukan inderaku… Mengambil seluruh kekutanku… Siapa sebenernya orang ini…?'

* * *

_

**XxBLEACHxX

* * *

**

_Name : Kurosaki Ichigo_

_Age : 15 years old_

_Hair's color : Orange_

_Eyes : Brown_

_Occupation : Karakura's High School Student and shinigami

* * *

_

**XxBLEACHxX

* * *

**

"Haah… Aneh banget…" keluh Ichigo keesokan paginya. Sekarang dia sedang berangkat ke sekolahnya. Saat dia bangun, hari berjalan seperti biasa. Aneh banget, kan? Karin, Yuzu, dan ayahnya tadi pagi terlihat segar bugar kayak nggak ada apa-apa. Aneh! Bahkan mereka yakin kalau lubang besar yang ada di rumahnya itu akibat ditabrak truk! Ya ampun! Aneh! Aneh banget!

_'Shinigami itu juga langsung menghilang… Kemana ya? Ah, tapi bukan urusanku!'_ gumam Ichigo dalam hati. Dia memasuki kelasnya dengan santai. Dia langsung ditanyai sahabatnya, Mizuhiro, tentang keadaan rumahnya. "Yah… Tidak apa-apa, kok. Sekarang juga sedang diperbaiki."

"Oh, baguslah!" ucap Mizuhiro.

"Kurosaki ya?" ucap seseorang disebelahnya.

Ichigo menoleh kesamping. "Ah, i-…" kata-kata Ichigo langsung terputus saat melihat siapa orang yang memanggilnya.

"Mohon bantuannya," ucap orang yang sudah tidak asing lagi di mata Ichigo. Itu adalah shinigami yang di rumah Ichigo kemarin! Namun kali ini dia mengenakan seragam sekolah yang sama dengan Ichigo. Dan anehnya, bisa dilihat teman-temannya!

"Ah, Ichigo. Ini Hitsugaya-kun, murid pindahan yang baru masuk tadi!" terang Mizuhiro.

**"A-APA? KENAPA KAU…!"** teriak Ichigo sambil menunjuk Toshiro. Keringat dingin mengalir dari dahinya.

"Ada apa, sih, Ichigo? Kau kenal?" tanya Mizuhiro.

"Kurosaki, aku pinjam buku cetakmu ya?" kata Toshiro sambil menyodorkan telapak tangannya. Ichigo melihat tangan Toshiro. Disana tertulis jelas dengan spidol merah. **'BICARA LEBIH DARI INI, KULIBAS KAU!'**

**"KYAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

**

**XxBLEACHxX

* * *

**

Xx**TO BE CONTINUE**xX

* * *

= **OMAKE**** I** =

"Hei, monster! Kau ingin jiwaku, kan?" ucap Ichigo pada si hollow. "Kalau begitu, ayo duel denganku! Coba saja ambil jiwaku kalau bisa!" Begitu mendengar hal itu, si hollow langsung bersiap untuk menyerang Ichigo. Ichigo tanpa takut juga memasang kuda-kudanya.

**"DUEL!"**

Tiba-tiba muncul papan yang biasa dimiliki para duelist Yu-Gi-Oh! di tangan Ichigo dan hollow tersebut.

"Aku mulai duluan!" kata Ichigo. "Draw! Aku panggil monster dalam posisi bertahan! Kupasang 1 kartu trap! Giliranku selesai!"

Si hollow menyeringai. "Hoh, jangan sombong dulu! Giliranku, draw! Aku aktifkan kartu sihir! _Nobleman of Crossout_! Aku singkirkan monster itu!"

"Cih! Tapi, tunggu! Buka kartu trap! _Magic Jammer_!"

**"HEEEEEIII! INI BLEACH TAHU! BUKAN YU-GI-OH!"** teriak Toshiro. Dia langsung melemparkan zanpakutounya hingga menusuk Ichigo. Ichigo pun mati. Hollow yang duel sama Ichigo kena imbas dari Toshiro yang mengamuk.

Bleach tamat… (walah?)

* * *

= **OMAKE** **II** =

"Kau… ingin menyelamatkan keluargamu, kan?" bisik shinigami itu.

"A-apa masih ada caranya?" jerit Ichigo kaget.

Shinigami itu menggenggam pedangnya kembali. "Ya… Ada satu cara…" Dia mengambil pedangnya. **"JADILAH SHINIGAMI! HEYAAAAAAAH!"**

Pedang shinigami itu langsung menembus dada Ichigo dengan kecepatan roket. Rasa sakit langsung dirasakan Ichigo. **"MAMAAAAAAAAAA!"**

"Uwah! Aku salah tusuk! Yang kena arterimu!"

**"TIDAAAAAAAAAK!"**

Ichigo langsung mati karena kehabisan darah. Bleach tamat… (lagi?)

* * *

**XxBLEACHxX

* * *

**

**Omake Session = End

* * *

**

4869fans-nikazemaru : "Mmm… Sorry kalau jelek… Ehehehe… Awal-awalnya emang hampir kubuat sama persis sama ceritanya. Tapi, seiring jalannya cerita lama-lama beda, kok! **Swear!** Oya, buat kalian pembaca fanficku di akun asliku (4869fans-nikazemaru), aku punya pertanyaan. Jadi, tolong lihat polling di akunku ini. Oya, please review! Flame nggak apa-apa, kok!"


	2. New Life, Chaos

A/N : Huaaaaaa! Kupikir nggak bakal ada yang ngereview karena aku udah lama nggak nongol! Hiks, makasih, buat yang udah review! Oya, maaf, kalau dalam chapter ini pertarungannya ngebosenin, ehehehe...

Disclaimer : **BLEACH PUNYA GUE!** (ditusuk Om Tite) Maksud gue, fanficnya 'Bleach : Another Version' ini yang punya gue. Yang asli punya Tite Kubo.

Summary : Bagaimana ya kalau di Bleach yang datang ke _gensei_ diganti Hitsugaya Toshiro, si kapten _cool_ yang pemarah (?) tapi imut itu? Apakah makin seru? Atau malah membosankan? _Check it out_!

Warning (s) : OOC, gaje sangat, lebay, alay, ada unsur shounen-ai dikit (iya, kok! _Swear_! Dikit! _Slash_ gitulah istilahnya), dan bi-shounen (dikit juga)… Jadi, lumayan amanlah buat kalian yang nggak begitu suka shounen-ai

* * *

**XxBLEACHxX

* * *

**

**= Bleach : Another Version =**

**= By : 4869fans-nikazemaru =**

**= Chapter 2 = **

**New Life, Chaos

* * *

**

**XxBLEACHxX

* * *

**

"Hei, kau mau ajak aku kemana?" tanya Toshiro. "Sepi begini… Kau bukan _maho_, kan?"

"Berisik! Memang tampangku seperti itu?" gertak Ichigo.

"Menurutmu? Bukankah sekarang hal itu bukan tabu lagi? Cowok dengan cowok…"

"Menjijikkan, siapa juga yang mau sama orang yang udah mati kayak kamu!"

Hitsugaya melipat tangannya. "Sudahlah, cepat katakan apa maumu!"

**"ELO ITU YANG HARUSNYA CEPAT NGOMONGIN APA MAU LOE!"** teriak Ichigo sambil nunjuk batang hidung Toshiro. **"BUKANNYA TUGAS ELO UDAH SELESAI? KENAPA SEKARANG ELO MALAH MUNCUL DISINI?"**

Toshiro menepis telunjuk Ichigo yang dari tadi mencet-mencet hidungnya. "Heh, sebenarnya kalau aku juga nggak mau begini! Aku ingin kembali ke Soul Society kalau bisa!"

"Ka-kalau bisa? Apa, sih, maksud-"

"Aku… **kehilangan hampir seluruh kekuatan shinigamiku!**"

"A-apa?" seru Ichigo tertahan. "Ta-tapi, aku juga sudah nggak jadi shinigami lagi, lho!"

**PLETAK!**

Jitakan melayang ke kepala durian Ichigo.

"**BAKA!"** umpat Toshiro. "Bukan karena sekarang kau nggak pakai shihakushou, kau bukan shinigami! Yang berubah jadi shinigami itu jiwamu, bukan tubuhmu!" Toshiro menepuk dadanya. "Aku yang sekarang nyaris kehilangan seluruh kekuatan shinigamiku, terpaksa berada di gigai ini! Kekuatanku hanya cukup untuk kidou! Itu saja aku tak yakin dapat mengeluarkan kidou yang kuat!"

"Umm, maaf, gigai?"

"Gigai adalah tubuh pinjaman untuk shinigami! Shinigami yang melemah masuk ke sini sambil menunggu tenaganya pulih! Sebab pada saat seperti itu shinigami jadi mudah diincar hollow!"

"Rasanya aku mulai memahami arah pembicaraanmu…" gumam Ichigo. "Intinya kau ingin aku menggantikanmu?"

Toshiro melipat tangannya. "Hm, tidak seperti tampangmu, ternyata kau cukup pintar! Ya, sekarang aku disini untuk membimbingmu-"

**"KU TOLAK! KAGAK SUDI! **_**NO WAY!**_**" **kata Ichigo.

**"Kau…"** Toshiro langsung berhasrat mencekik Ichigo. Jujur, dia tidak suka keadaan seperti ini. Dia tidak begitu pintar bersosialisasi, jadi, dia setengah hati untuk melakukan semua ini. "Kalau begitu kenapa kau-"

"Kenapa aku kemarin mau melakukannya maksudmu? Tentu saja karena kemarin aku harus menyelamatkan keluargaku! Sudah, sana cari orang lain!"

"Sudah kuduga, kata-kata tak akan mempan padamu," ucap Toshiro. Dia memakai sebuah sarung tangan berwarna biru bergambar tengkorak (A/N : sebenernya merah, tapi kurasa lebih bagus biru *dijitak*). **"HEYAAAAAAAAAAH!"**

**"UWAGH!"** teriak Ichigo saat tiba-tiba dia melihat dirinya keluar dari tubuhnya karena sarung tangan itu. **"APA-APAAN KAU? AH, TUBUHKU! GYAAAAAAA!"** Ichigo menatap _horror_ ke arah tubuhnya yang tergeletak dengan menggenaskan ditanah. Ya iyalah, siapa juga yang nggak histeris saat melihat tubuhnya sendiri tergeletak dihadapannya?

** "DIAM! IKUT AKU SEKARANG!"

* * *

**

**XxBLEACHxX

* * *

**

"Hei, ngapain kita ke taman begini?"

"Sudah, tunggu saja…"

"Tapi, sudah 10 menit…"

"Sabarlah."

"Tapi, aku sudah ketinggalan pelajaran favoritku…"

"…"

"Lagipula tadi aku belum sarapan, aku lapar…"

"…"

"Oi, kalau aku pingsan disini-"

**"AAAAAAARGH! KAU BISA DIAM TIDAK?"**

Ichigo merengut. "Tidak sampai kau menerangkan tujuan kita disini!"

"Cih!" Toshiro mengeluarkan HP dari saku celananya. Dilemparkannya HP itu ke Ichigo. "Baca, tuh! Bisa baca kan? Apa perlu kubacakan?"

"Heh! Nggak usah, deh!" Ichigo membaca teks yang tertera di HP itu. "Umm, taman anak-anak Yumizawa, 20 m, 12:15?"

"Maksudnya, nanti pada pukul 12:15, sekitar 20 m dari taman anak-anak Yumizawa akan muncul hollow!"

Ichigo terbelalak. "A-apa? Ta-tapi, ditaman ini ada arwah anak kecil!"

"Berarti hollow itu akan mengincar anak itu."

Ichigo melirik jam yang ada dilayar HP. "Hah? Berarti seka-"

Sebelum Ichigo berhasil menyelesaikan kalimatnya, terdengar suara jeritan minta tolong. Tak lama muncul sesosok bocah dengan hollow mengekor dibelakangnya. Ichigo langsung menggenggam zanpakutounya. "Sial!" umpatnya. Begitu Ichigo akan melompat ke arah hollow itu, kata-kata Toshiro menghentikannya.

"Kau ingin menolongnya, Kurosaki?"

"Tentu saja! Dia 'kan…!"

Wajah Toshiro menjadi keruh. "Tapi, anak itu bukan keluargamu, kan? Kenapa kau menolongnya? Kau tadi bilang kalau kau hanya ingin menolong keluargamu, kan?" Toshiro menatap Ichigo tajam. "Heh, pria tak boleh menjilat ludahnya sendiri. Jadi, tak usah kau tolong anak itu!"

Ichigo tertegun. "Mana mungkin aku bisa diam saja melihat ada orang dalam bahaya dihadapanku, _baka_!"

"Kalau kau menolongnya berarti kau siap untuk menjadi seorang shinigami! Kau ingin menolongnya karena dia didepanmu? Naif sekali kau!" gertak Toshiro dengan nada bicara yang pedas. "Shinigami harus adil kepada semua roh! Baik jauh atau dekat, baik dikenal maupun tidak! Shinigami harus rela menolong walaupun harus mengorbankan segalanya! Jika kau tolong anak itu, berarti kau juga harus siap menolong yang lainnya. Apa kau sanggup, Kurosaki Ichigo?"

**"…berisik!"** ucap Ichigo. Dia langsung membunuh hollow itu dalam sekali serang lalu diacungkan zanpakutounya ke Toshiro. "Kau berisik sekali! Aku nggak peduli sama tugas rumit begitu! Aku menolongnya karena ingin! Memangnya salah? Bukannya kau tadi malam juga begitu?"

Toshiro terbelalak. "Eh…?"

"Makanya…" kata Ichigo sambil mengkonsou arwah anak itu. "Aku akan menjalankan tugas shinigami ini bukan karena kewajiban. Tapi, karena aku ingin! Yah, walau aku bukan orang sebaik itu… Aku mungkin akan kabur jika keadaannya tidak bagus."

"Ha-hah…?" heran Toshiro. "Jadi…"

Ichigo mengulurkan tangannya. "Iya, aku terima tugas shinigami itu!"

Toshiro tersenyum tipis.

* * *

**XxBLEACHxX

* * *

**

Sesosok gadis berambut orange panjang duduk terbengong disebuah kafe. Tak lama kemudian, datanglah seorang gadis berambur hitam jabrik yang sepertinya tomboy. Dia menjitak pelan dahi gadis berambut orange itu.

"Hei, siswi SMU tidak boleh bengong seperti itu!" ucapnya.

Gadis berambut orange itu tersadar dari lamunannya. "Ah, Tatsuki-chan! Ehehehe, maaf…"

"Huh, kalau bengong sebaiknya kau usahakan jangan dengan mulut terbuka, Orihime! Tidak bagus. Bagaimana kalau ada lalat masuk?"

"Habis, sudah kebiasaan…"

Tatsuki duduk dikursi sebelah Orihime. "Hei, kamu tadi melamunkan apa, sih?"

Wajah Orihime memerah. "E-eto…"

"Haha… Ichigo lagi ya?" Wajah Orihime semakin memerah. Tatsuki menyikutnya. "Hei, Orihime! Memang apa, sih, sisi menariknya Ichigo?"

"Ah, itu! Wajah cemberutnya keren!" ucap Orihime polos.

"Keren? Seperti apa?"

"Seperti, uh… Ano…" Orihime mulai menyamakan ekspresi cemberut Ichigo dengan orang-orang yang dia ingat. _'Umm, wajah cemberut Kurosaki-kun itu kayak… Brad Pitt? Barack Obama? Power Rangers? Badut? Monyet? Kucing? Leo the Lion dari Fairy Tail (?)?' _pikir Orihime nggak nyambung. Imajinasinya yang kelewat tinggi membuat bayangannya makin 'unik'. "Uh! **POKOKNYA OKE BANGET!**"

Tatsuki _sweatdrop_. "Uh, sudah, deh… Lupakan pertanyaanku… Kayaknya imajinasimu mulai _hyper-active_…"

"Oh, iya!"

"Ok, kita pesan apa, nih?"

* * *

**XxBLEACHxX

* * *

**

**Disebuah taman keesokan harinya…**

"Hmm… Sudah kuduga… Pelakunya Stapleton… Ah, tidak! Kenapa harus ada kabut segala? Ayo, cepat tolong Sir Henry! Apa? Anjing Hound raksasa! Cepat lari, Watson! Cepat!"

**"HEEEEEEEEEI!"**

**"WUAAAAAAAAH!"** jerit Toshiro yang kaget sambil melakukan refleknya yang 'cantik', yaitu menonjok orang yang dibelakangnya. **"JANGAN MENDEKAT!"**

**"GYAAAAAAAA!"** Ichigo, untungnya, berhasil menghindari tonjokan Toshiro. "Toshiro! Apa-apaan, sih!"

"Kurosaki! Kau itu yang apa-apaan! Tiba-tiba muncul! Ganggu keasyikan orang saja!"

"Huh! Kamu itu bagaimana! Suruh-suruh orang buat latihan, eh, kau sendiri malah enak-enak baca komik!"

"Komik, gundulmu! Ini novel!" kata Toshiro sambil menunjuk novel yang dia baca. Ichigo melihat judul yang tertera disampulnya.

"Emm… '_Sherlock Holmes : The Hound of The Baskerville_' karya Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Hah? Elo baca beginian?"

"Urusai! Memang latihanmu sudah selesai?"

Ichigo mengetukkan tongkat pemukul baseball-nya ke tanah. "Jelas sudah! Memukul 100 bola isi merica, kan? Itu, sih, gampang!"

Toshiro kaget. Dia melihat ke arah disekitar mesin pelontar bola. Disana banyak sekali bekas merica. "Eh… Tunggu… Jangan bilang kalau kau pukul semua…"

Ganti Ichigo yang kaget. "Hah? Emang iya…" Novel Sherlock Holmes yang bertebal 304 halaman itu langsung melayang ke wajah Ichigo dengan 'anggun'. **"UAGH!"**

**"BAKAYAROU! 'KAN, SUDAH KUBILANG! PUKUL YANG BERTULISKAN 'KEPALA'!"**

** "MAKANYA, MANA BISA AKU MEMBEDAKANNYA KALAU CUMA ELO TULIS PAKE HURUF KANJI KECIL BEGINI? SEENGGAKNYA ELO GAMBAR, GITU!"**

Toshiro menghela nafas. "Hh… Dengar ya, kelemahan hollow itu adalah bagian kepala… Sekali serang bagian itu, kau akan langsung menang! Jadi, serang kepalanya dari belakang."

"Eh? Dari belakang?"

"Memang kenapa? Kau ingin melawannya secara '_face to face_' biasa? Boleh saja kalau kau ingin mati! Hollow beda dengan manusia!" kata Toshiro. "Bagi shinigami level sepertiku, mudah saja mengalahkan hollow dengan sekali serang walau _face to face_. Tapi, bagi pemula, serang kepala dari belakang lebih kecil resiko gagalnya."

"Level sepertimu? Memangnya-"

**"AH! KONNICHI WA, KUROSAKI-KUN!"** panggil seseorang dari kejauhan. Ichigo menoleh ke belakang. Ternyata yang memanggilnya adalah seorang gadis berambut panjang dengan 'itu' yang 'wow'.

"I-Inoue? Kok, disini?" heran Ichigo saat melihat gadis itu.

Orihime, yang memiliki nama lengkap Inoue Orihime, tersenyum. "Ah, tadi baru belanja bahan untuk makan malam. Oh, wah! Hitsugaya-kun ya?"

Toshiro kaget. "Eh, umm… Siapa ya?"

Ichigo langsung membisiki Toshiro. "Dia Inoue Orihime, teman sekelas kita, bodoh!"

"Ah, _konnichi wa_, Inoue-san. Apa kabar?" sapa Toshiro dengan senyum ramah yang membuat Ichigo menatapnya _horror_.

Orihime langsung balas senyum. "Ah, iya… Baik, kok! Boleh kupanggil 'Shiro-chan' saja?"

Alis Toshiro langsung naik turun. "Shi-Shiro…-chan…?"

Melihat gelagat Toshiro, Orihime langsung panik. "A-ah! Kalau tidak boleh tidak apa-apa, kok!" katanya cepat-cepat. "Akan kupanggil 'Toshiro-kun' saja!" Toshiro mengangguk pelan. Setidaknya masih lebih baik dari 'Shiro-chan' tadi.

"Lho, Inoue, tanganmu kenapa?" tanya Ichigo.

"Eeh, kemarin sepulang dari café aku diserempet mobil… Ehehe… Aku bengong, sih…"

"Dasar! Harusnya kau marahi yang nabrak! Yah, tapi kamu setiap hari juga pasti terluka… Kau kurangi melamun, dong."

"Ehehehe…"

Toshiro melirik kaki Orihime yang terdapat lebam berwarna hitam mengerikan. "Maaf, bisa aku melihat luka ini?" tanyanya. Orihime mengangguk. Toshiro memeriksa luka itu.

"Mmm, ada apa, ya?" tanya Orihime.

"Tidak, sepertinya sakit, deh…"

"Wah, Toshiro-kun hebat! Iya, emang sakit banget! Lebih sakit dari tanganku!" kata Orihime. Tak sengaja dia melirik jam tangannya. "Wah! Gawat harus cepat pulang, nih! Acara lawak favoritku mau mulai! Sudah ya, Toshiro-kun! Kurosaki-kun!"

"O-Oi!" panggil Ichigo, namun Orihime sudah menghilang dari pandangan. "Hah, padahal mau kusuruh ke dokter! Dasar! Eh, Toshiro, ngomong-ngomong ada apa, sih, sama lukanya?"

"Hei, Kurosaki… Apa Inoue punya keluarga?"

"Iya, dulu dia punya kakak laki-laki yang jauh lebih tua… Tapi, sudah meninggal 3 tahun lalu… Aku ingat banget karena pas itu aku yang buka pintu. Ada cewek seusiaku yang membopong kakaknya sendiri. Karena ambulans yang terlambat, kakaknya meninggal," kata Ichigo. "Awalnya aku nggak tau kalau cewek itu Inoue… Taunya baru-baru ini. Kenapa? Kau tertarik sama Inoue ya? Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, nih, yee?"

"Kau ingin kubunuh ya?" gerutu Toshiro. "Sudah! Sekarang sudah sore, ayo, kita pulang juga!"

Ichigo menggerutu. "Dasar… Eh, tunggu, kamu disini tinggal dimana? Emang punya kenalan?"

"Oh, ada apa ya? Kau tertarik dengan kehidupan pribadiku?" ledek Toshiro.

**"A-APA? SIAPA JUGA YANG TERTARIK!"**

"Kalau gitu jangan tanya! Dasar maho!"

_'Si-sialan! Awas ya, bocah!'_ pikir Ichigo.

* * *

**XxBLEACHxX

* * *

**

**TOK! TOK! TOK!**

"Ichi-nii!"

Ichigo membuka pintu kamarnya. "Ada apa, Karin? Makan malam udah siap? Ada PR yang nggak bisa? Cepat, aku sibuk, nih…"

Karin cemberut. "Huh, bukan itu! Ichi-nii tahu setelan kemeja, kaos, dan celanaku, nggak?"

"Hah? Mana aku tahu! Coba tanya Yuzu atau ayah!"

"Sudah, tapi nggak ada yang tahu!" ucap Karin. "Duh, dimana ya? Sialan, itu kan baju favoritku!"

"Hei, anak kecil nggak boleh ngumpat! Aku pokoknya nggak tahu! Sudah ya!"

"Eh, kalau tahu, kasih tahu ya, Ichi-nii! Soalnya piyamaku juga hilang!"

"Oke, oke…"

Ichigo menutup kembali pintu kamarnya. Dia menuju ke meja belajarnya. Walau tampangnya sangar, Ichigo termasuk murid yang rajin. Dia ingin memperbaiki _image_ jeleknya. Dia selalu dianggap sebagai preman, padahal sebenarnya dia adalah cowok yang _gentleman_. Dia pantang sama yang namanya kekerasan terhadap cewek. Dia selalu menghormati cewek dan tak segan menolong mereka.

Pelan-pelan Ichigo membuka buku pelajarannya. "Hh, PR-nya banyak banget! Dasar…" gerutu Ichigo. Dia pun mulai mengerjakan PR-nya.

* * *

**XxBLEACHxX

* * *

**

Ditempat lain, Toshiro nampak sedang bersiap tidur. Dia nampak sedang membaca novel Sherlock Holmes yang dia baca tadi untuk kedua kalinya. Dia serius membaca hingga…

Piiiiiiip… Piiiiiip… Piiiiiip…!

Toshiro merogoh saku bajunya. _'Hmm… Perintah ya… Ngg, lokasinya…'_ Mata Toshiro serasa mau keluar dari tempatnya. "Gawat…"

* * *

**XxBLEACHxX

* * *

**

Piiiiiiip… Piiiiiip… Piiiiiip…!

"Hah? Siapa, tuh, yang main game? Berisik banget!" kata Ichigo. "Ah, sudahlah… Aku mau-"

**BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!**

**"KUROSAKI!"**

**"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAA!"** teriak Ichigo kaget karena tiba-tiba terdengar pintu terbuka dibelakangnya diiringi dengan suara cempreng Toshiro (author dicekik). Oh, maaf, maksudnya suara merdu (?) Toshiro… Ichigo menoleh kebelakang. Kaget melihat Toshiro yang muncul dari lemarinya. **"TO-TOSHIRO? KOK, DISINI? SEJAK KAPAN?"**

Toshiro segera memakai sarung tangannya. "Tidak ada waktu lagi."

"Ha-hah? Ada hollow? _**Where? When? How? Why?**_"

_**"NOW… AND RIGHT HERE!"**_ seru Toshiro yang dengan lincah menjauhkan Ichigo dari kasur sekaligus mengeluarkan jiwa shinigami Ichigo. "Cepat! Incar kepalanya!"

**"HEYAAAH!"** Ichigo langsung menebas topeng hollow tersebut. Namun, karena belum terbiasa, tebasan itu dangkal. Sehingga topeng tersebut pecah dan menampakkan wajah dibalik topeng itu. Ichigo terbelalak. "A-apa? Kau, kan?"

Hollow tersebut meraung dan kabur. Toshiro langsung menarik Ichigo. "Ayo, kejar!"

"Tu-tunggu! Itu tadi, kan, kakaknya Inoue?"

"Sudah pernah kujelaskan, kan? Hollow itu dulunya jiwa manusia biasa!"

Ichigo terbelalak. "Jadi, alasan kenapa harus menyerang dari belakang…"

"Ya, selain mudah… Itu juga agar kau tidak mengetahui identitas hollow…" ucap Toshiro. "Kesimpulannya Inoue dalam bahaya! Cepat! Sisanya aku terangkan dalam perjalanan!"

* * *

**XxBLEACHxX

* * *

**

"Lho? Kok, tiba-tiba bonekaku jatuh?" seru Orihime.

Tatsuki, yang sedang main ke apartemen Orihime, menoleh. "Hah? Kamu naruhnya salah kali!"

"Yaaaaaaah! Sobek! Kejam!" keluh Orihime saat melihat bonekanya tersayat. "Eh, lho? Darah? **KYAAAAAAAAAA!**"

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan raksasa mendorong Orihime hingga jiwanya lepas dari tubuhnya. Tatsuki yang tidak tahu apa-apa tersentak. "Orihime! A-ada apa? **UAAAAAARGH!**" Tatsuki terpental karena pukulan dari hollow yang menyerang Orihime.

"Ta-Tatsuki-chan!" seru Orihime. Tanpa memperdulikan nafasnya yang sesak akibat dari jiwanya yang keluar dari tubuhnya, Orihime mendorong kaki hollow tersebut. Setelah berhasil dia langsung mendekati Tatsuki. "Tatsuki-chan! Ayo, lari! Cepat!"

"Percuma, Orihime… Dia tidak bisa mendengar dan melihat kita…" kata si hollow.

Orihime tersentak. Ditatapnya hollow tersebut. "Ka-kau tahu namaku?"

"Apa kau lupa dengan suaraku, Orihime?"

Seketika Orihime terbelalak. Dia langsung teringat dengan seseorang. "…ka-kakak?"

* * *

**XxBLEACHxX

* * *

**

"Hah? Jadi, hollow menyerang saudara sedarahnya?" teriak Ichigo. Saat ini dia sedang berlari (atau lebih tepatnya melompat) dari atap ke atap dengan Toshiro berada di punggungnya. "Kukira hollow itu menyerang siapa saja!"

"Bukan, lebih tepatnya, hollow yang menyerang siapa saja itu adalah… hollow yang sudah membunuh dan memakan jiwa keluarganya sendiri…" terang Toshiro tenang. "Lalu ada satu poin penting untuk diingat, Kurosaki. Hollow memakan jiwa bukan karena lapar, tapi untuk lari dari penderitaan. Sehingga, mereka mencari orang yang sangat mereka cintai dikehidupan sebelumnya…"

"Jadi, itu yang membuat adanya berita bahwa bila salah satu dari suami-istri meninggal, maka yang lain akan menyusulnya tak lama setelahnya?" celetuk Ichigo.

Toshiro mengangguk. "Ya, contohnya seperti itu. Lagipula luka lebam dikaki Inoue itu, bekas dari cengkraman hollow…"

"Eh?"

"Makanya, aku tanya apakah Inoue punya keluarga… Dan kau bilang dia punya kakak yang sudah meninggal. Itu sudah jelas… Inoue, pasti Inoue yang diincar!"

"Kalau begitu kita harus cepat!"

"Iya, ayo, yang cepat!"

"Eh, tapi, ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau mengambil baju Karin? Terus kenapa kau ada dilemariku, hah?"

Toshiro mendengus. "Soalnya hanya baju adikmu yang bernama Karin itu yang lebih mirip baju cowok! Lagipula ukuranku sama dengannya!" Toshiro berhenti sejenak. "Oh, kau ingin melihatku memakai baju adikmu yang satunya ya? Hmm? **Hmm?**"

Wajah Ichigo memerah. "U-urusai! Sekarang cepat jawab pertanyaan yang satunya!"

"Sebenarnya aku juga tidak mau. Aku punya uang buat nginap di hotel! Tapi…"

"Tapi?"

_'Tapi, Soul Society akan curiga kalau aku tiba-tiba menarik uang dalam jumlah besar secara tiba-tiba…'_ batin Toshiro. "Tapi… Yaah, aku ingin saja… Lebih nyaman disana. Aku tidak butuh tempat luas, kok."

Ichigo menatap Toshiro. _'Sepertinya… bocah ini menyembunyikan sesuatu…'_

"Ada apa, heh, maho? Dari tadi memandangiku terus?"

**"GUE BUKAN MAHO!"

* * *

**

**XxBLEACHxX

* * *

**

"I-ini benar-benar Nii-san?" tanya Orihime kepada monster dihadapannya. "Ke-kenapa, Nii-san? Kenapa Nii-san menyerang Tatsuki-chan?"

"Sudah jelas! Karena dia yang memisahkanku darimu!" ucap monster a.k.a kakak Orihime itu. "Sebelumnya, kau selalu rajin berdo'a untukku… Tapi, sejak bertemu gadis itu… Kau menjadi jarang berdo'a untukku. Kalau pun berdo'a, kau hanya membicarakan gadis itu atau bocah bernama Kurosaki Ichigo tersebut!"

Orihime terbelalak. "Bu-bukan! Bukan begitu… Nii-san!"

**"BERHENTI KAU!"** teriak Ichigo. Dia masuk lewat jendela dan langsung berdiri dihadapan Orihime. "Kalau kau mau bunuh Inoue, langkahi dulu mayatku!"

"Ku-Kurosaki-kun?" seru Orihime kaget. "Wah, iya, benar! Ku-Kurosaki-kun, kan?"

Sekarang jadi Ichigo yang kaget. "Lho? Inoue, kau bisa melihatku?"

"Hah?" heran Orihime. "Jelas, kan?"

Ichigo makin kaget. _'Apa? Bukannya kata Toshiro shinigami tidak bisa dilihat manusia biasa?'_ pikir Ichigo. Hollow kakak Orihime langsung menjawab pertanyaan Ichigo.

"Sudah pasti, kan? Itu jiwanya." Hollow kakak Orihime itu menatap Ichigo. "Jadi, Orihime… sudah mati…"

Jantung Ichigo rasanya langsung berhenti. "A-apa?" Ichigo menggeram. Tangannya mencengkram erat zanpakutounya. **"KAU… SIAAAAAAL!"**

**TRAAAANG!**

Tangan hollow tersebut berubah menjadi sisik. Membuat Ichigo tidak bisa memotongnya. "Cih!" Ekor hollow yang kini melayang ke arah Ichigo dan membuatnya terlempar dan menjebol dinding.

Toshiro, yang menunggu dilantai bawah, langsung menatap ke atas. "**KU-KUROSAKI!** Eh? Lho, lho, lho? **UGYAAAAAAA!**" jerit Toshiro histeris saat melihat tubuh Ichigo akan jatuh ke arahnya.

**GABRUUUUUUUK!**

Ichigo dengan sukses jatuh menimpa Toshiro. Padahal jika menggunakan rumus _projectile motion_, hal ini tidak mungkin (lho? Nyambung ke fisika?). Toshiro mengerang kesakitan karena tubuhnya yang berukuran imut-imut itu ditindih oleh Ichigo yang jelas berat badannya nyaris 2 kali lipatnya Toshiro. Shinigami ini berusaha bangkit. Begitu berhasil, dia langsung menampar-nampar Ichigo hingga sadar.

**PLAK! PLOK! PLAK! PLOK!**

"Bangun loe, Kurosaki! Main jatuh aja! Elo kira gue kasur busa, apa? Heh! Bangun! Keburu jadi hollow, tuh, si Inoue! _**F****NG WAKE UP, YOU B**CH**_!" teriak Toshiro emosi. Saking emosinya, Toshiro sampai ngumpat-ngumpat yang tentu saja umpatannya sudah _author_ sensor dengan sesat dan nggak benar (lho?).

Ichigo tersadar. "To-Toshiro? Ah, maaf! Aduh! _Please_! Udah, dong, namparnya!"

"Gue belum puas! Seperti nama band _Avenged Sevenfold_, pembalasan harus dilakukan 7 kali lipat lebih kejam!"

"Iya, ntar aja dirumah elo tampar gue sampai puas!"

"Eh, Kurosaki! Jangan lupa bukakan pintu kamarnya!"

"Iya, iya!" ucap Ichigo. Dia segera bangkit dan menuju ke kamar Orihime lagi. Di kamar itu, dia melihat kakak Orihime yang berwujud hollow itu sudah mencengkram Orihime dan mencekiknya. Dia mencekik Orihime sambil terus menggumamkan bahwa Orihime adalah miliknya, jadi dia berhak melakukan apa saja.

Ichigo langsung memotong tangan hollow itu. "Heh! Kau tahu kenapa kakak lahir lebih dulu? Itu adalah untuk… melindungi adiknya yang lahir belakangan! Jadi…" Ichigo mengarahkan zanpakutounya ke hollow kakak Orihime. "Kakak yang berani menyakiti adiknya, sama sekali nggak pantas dipanggil kakak, tahu!"

"Ka-kau! Kau tak mengerti, Kurosaki Ichigo!" kata kakak Orihime. "Aku sudah membesarkan Orihime! Memberinya makan, pakaian, dan rumah… Orihime adalah milikku! Aku hidup untuk Orihime! Jadi, Orihime harus mati demi aku!"

Hollow itu melesat ke arah Orihime sebelum Ichigo berhasil menghentikannya. "Ah! Sial! Inoue, lari!"

Set!

Orihime memeluk kakaknya. Membuatnya hampir termakan oleh kakaknya. Darah mengucur dari tubuhnya yang terkena gigitan besar kakaknya itu. Semua yang berada diruangan itu tercengang.

"Maaf, Nii-san…" bisik Orihime. "Awalnya aku terus berdo'a, terus menyesali apa yang terjadi… A-aku… Pada akhirnya aku sadar bahwa semua itu akan hanya membuat Nii-san sedih. Karena itu, aku… Aku ingin menunjukkan, bahwa aku bahagia. Agar Nii-san tidak cemas…"

"Orihime…" bisik kakak Orihime. Tatapan matanya melembut.

"Nii-san, maafkan aku… Aku tidak tahu kalau… itu malah… membuat kakak kesepian… Aku… sayang… sayang sekali… dengan… Nii…-san…"

**BRUK!**

"I-Inoue!" jerit Ichigo panik saat melihat Orihime ambruk. Kakak Orihime juga ikut panik. Dia terus-terusan memanggil nama Orihime, adiknya tercinta.

"Tenang, Kurosaki!" teriak Toshiro yang baru saja memanjat jendela kamar Orihime. Dia nampak tersengal-sengal karena harus memanjat dengan susah payah. "Haah… Haaah…! Rantai karmanya… Haaah… Haaah… Masih ada… De-dengan kidouku, masih bisa… kembali… Haaah… Haah!"

"To-Toshiro! Elo nggak apa-apa?"

"Baka! Sudah kubilang, kan! Bukakan pintunya! Haah… haaah…! Kau pikir memanjat dari bawah ke sini mudah?" Toshiro segera menuju Orihime. "Kau minggir saja!" perintahnya pada hollow kakak Orihime. Toshiro mulai menyembuhkan luka Orihime.

"A-aku… apa yang telah kulakukan?" gumam kakak Orihime.

"Iya! Lihatlah jepit dirambut Inoue, itu pemberianmu, kan?" ucap Ichigo. "Dia pernah bilang kalau itu pemberian darimu. Makanya dia pakai setiap hari."

"A-aku…" Kakak Orihime tiba-tiba mengambil zanpakutou Ichigo.

Ichigo langsung panik. "O-oi! Apa yang kau-"

**ZRAAAAAAZH!**

Kakak Orihime melukai topengnya sendiri dengan zanpakutou Ichigo. "Kalau aku tetap begini, cepat atau lambat, aku akan menyakiti Orihime lagi…"

"E-eh… Tapi…!" tahan Ichigo.

"Sudah, Kurosaki…" kata Toshiro. "Memotong hollow bukannya membunuh hollow. Tapi, membersihkan dosanya… Agar bisa ke Soul Society…" Toshiro menatap Ichigo. "Itulah, maksud dari tugas kami, para shinigami."

"Syukurlah…" Hollow itu menatap Orihime. "Sayonara, Orihime…"

Orihime membuka matanya. "Selamat jalan… Nii-san…"

* * *

**XxBLEACHxX

* * *

**

"Oh, jadi yang tadi malam kau pakai itu alat pengganti ingatan?" kata Ichigo.

Toshiro mengangguk. "Iya, ingatan mereka soal tadi malam akan diganti dengan ingatan yang lain. Sehingga kita tidak ketahuan. Bisa repot jika sampai ketahuan, tahu!"

Ichigo menatap ke arah Orihime dan Tatsuki yang sedang heboh menceritakan bahwa tadi malam apartemen Orihime dijebol oleh pesumo. "Hmm… Jadi, keluargaku dulu juga dikasih?" _'Pantesan mereka dulu aneh!'_

Lagi-lagi Toshiro mengangguk. "Efektif, kan?"

* * *

**XxBLEACHxX

* * *

**

**= OMAKE**** =  
**

"Haah… Selesai juga ya tugasnya… Tidur, ah…" kata Ichigo sesampainya dikamar. Dia dan Toshiro baru saja pulang dari apartemen Orihime. Saat kepala Ichigo tinggal beberapa inci menyentuh bantal, sesosok tangan mencengkram kerah bajunya. Tangan itu menyeretnya bangun dan membuat wajahnya langsung menatap wajah si pemilik tangan. "Toshiro! Apaan, sih? Ngantuk, nih!"

"Jangan bilang… kau lupa janjimu, Kurosaki Ichigo…" ucap Toshiro.

"Janji? Oh?"

Ichigo teringat dengan omongannya tadi. _"Iya, ntar aja dirumah elo tampar gue sampai puas!"_ Wajah Ichigo langsung horror. "Eh, mmm…"

"Ufufufu, bersiaplah," kata Toshiro sambil menyiapkan tangannya.

"E-ehehehe… **GYAAAAAAAAAAA! AMPUN, TOSHIRO! A-AMPUN! SOMEONE, PLEASE HELP ME!**"

Keesokan harinya, bisa kita lihat Ichigo telah tepar dengan wajah yang tidak berbentuk dan terus menggumam 'ampun'… Ichigo pun dibawa ke RSJ Karakura karena trauma yang berat. Bleach tamat dengan akhir yang bahagia~ (WTF?)

**= OMAKE SESSION : END =**

* * *

4869fans-nikazemaru : **"TAK PERLU BASA-BASI LAGI! JANGAN LUPA REVIEW YA!"** (lambai-lambai tangan)


	3. Pink Cheeked Parakeet

A/N : Maaf updatenya lama! Ehehehe~ Lagi sibuk banget soalnya... Yah, ini juga karena kebiasaanku buat _multi-tasking_. Aku nggak bisa mengetik **HANYA** satu fanfic dalam satu waktu. Kalau mengerjakan fanfic, aku bisa sampai membuka lebih dari 4 panel Ms. Word yang isinya fanfic semua. Jadi, bisa dibilang, aku bisa mengerjakan 4 fanfic dalam waktu yang sama. Bagaimana ya... Aku mudah jenuh. Tapi, sisi baiknya, perkembangan fanficku rata. Sisi buruknya, ya lamanya itu! =.= Ok, soal keterlambatan chapter yang sebenarnya udah jadi dari dulu ini, karena ada masalah laptopku yang layarnya mati total. Iya, mati total! Tapi, layarnya, doang! _Can you believe that_? Kalau kunyalakan ada bunyi sambutan ala Windows XP, tapi layarnya... **NGGAK NAMPILIN APA-APA**! Terpaksa mohon-mohon buat minta yang baru. Tugas sekolah menumpuk soalnya! Hiks, _bye_, _bye_, Cera... Malah curhat! Ok, baca aja, yuk!

Disclaimer : Bleach itu pokoknya bukan punya saya! Kalau punya saya, nggak mungkin sekarang saya bikin fanfic begini! *ditendang*

Warning (s) : _Very-long chapter maybe_? Jadi, siap-siap aja! Ehehehe.

**XxBLEACHxX**

* * *

**= Bleach : Another Version =**

**= By : 4869fans-nikazemaru =**

**= Chapter 3 =**

**= Pink Cheeked Parakeet =**

* * *

**XxBLEACHxX**

"Parkit kutukan?"

"Iya, katanya para pemilik sebelumnya banyak yang terbunuh dengan cara yang aneh!" kata seorang cowok. Dia mengacungkan sebuah sangkar dengan seekor parkit di dalamnya. "Bagaimana ini? Ada yang mau tidak?"

"Huh! Aku nggak mau!" jawab cowok berambut cokelat disampingnya.

Cowok yang membawa parkit itu menuju ke seorang cowok besar yang sangat berotot dan dapat dipastikan memiliki _six-pack_. "Chad, kau mau, kan? Lucu, lho!"

"Heh! Jangan begitu! Chad itu lemah sama yang lucu-lucu!"

**BRANG!**

Tiba-tiba sebuah pilar baja jatuh dari atas. Dua orang cowok itu menghindar. Sedangkan cowok yang dipanggil Chad tadi malah menghentikan pilar baja itu dengan tubuhnya untuk melindungi burung parkit yang tertinggal dibawah.

"Uwah! Chad! Sembarangan sekali! Hei, kepalamu berdarah!"

"Hmm, tidak apa-apa," ucap cowok bernama Chad itu dengan tenang.

Burung parkit itu menatap Chad. "Terima kasih sudah menolongku, paman! Namaku Yuichi Shibata, nama paman siapa?"

Pertanyaan parkit itu membuat 2 orang cowok, selain Chad, tadi kaget. Tapi, Chad dengan tenang menjawab. "Sado Yasutora, masih 15 tahun."

* * *

**XxBLEACHxX**

* * *

"Hmm, lukaku sembuh…" gumam Ichigo sambil menyentuh dahinya. Ya, tadi malam dahinya kalau tak salah terluka dan mengucurkan darah. Melihat dari lukanya, seharusnya berbekas. Namun, sekarang luka itu sudah hilang tak berbekas. Seakan-akan tidak pernah terluka sebelumnya.

Toshiro yang sedang memakan sandwich, mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Shinigami dengan level sepertiku, menyembuhkan luka seperti itu mudah sekali. Lagipula prestasiku selalu yang teratas."

"Lho? Shinigami itu ada sekolahnya, toh?"

"Iya." Toshiro mengambil teh kotak dinginnya. "Kurosaki, ini bagaimana cara minumnya?"

Ichigo kaget. "Hah? Ya pakai sedotan, dong!"

"Hee…" Toshiro mengamati pipa panjang yang ada ditangannya. _'Ini ya yang namanya sedotan?'_

"Wah, kalian akrab ya…" komentar seorang cowok yang sedang menenteng makanannya ke arah Ichigo dan Toshiro.

Ichigo mendengus. "Akrab? Masa yang kayak begini akrab, Mizuhiro?"

Cowok yang dipanggil Mizuhiro itu duduk disamping Ichigo. "Yah, tapi, dengan sikapmu sehari-hari yang seperti itu, ini terlihat akrab, lho!" Mizuhiro menatap Toshiro yang masih serius dengan sedotan dan teh kotaknya. "Ah, _konnichi wa_, Hitsugaya-san."

Toshiro menatap Mizuhiro. "_Konnichi wa_, mm… Kojima."

"Wah, ternyata kau ingat juga. Baiklah, aku akan memperkenalkan diri," ucap Mizuhiro. "Namaku Kojima Mizuhiro! Hobiku…"

"Cari cewek!" sahut Ichigo sambil menikmati susu cokelatnya. "Iya, kan? Tampangmu aja yang polos. Dalamnya amit-amit."

"Yah, Ichigo! Kau kejam banget! Lagian aku cuma suka cewek yang lebih tua!"

Toshiro hanya mendengarkan sambil mengangguk pelan dan berpikir soal 'bagaimana cara minum teh kotak dingin yang dia beli ini?'. Karena otak jeniusnya, Toshiro mengingat cara Ichigo meminum susu kotaknya. _'Hmm, jadi sedotan ini ditusuk kesini… Umm… Eh, iya bisa!'_ jerit Toshiro senang didalam hati.

"Whoi! Kok, aku ditinggal, sih!" seru seorang cowok berambut cokelat.

"Oh, Keigo!" kata Ichigo pada cowok itu. "Ya maaf, kami lupa."

Keigo melihat sekeliling. "Lho? Chad mana?"

"Kayaknya nggak masuk, deh!" jawab Mizuhiro. "Yang jelas bukan sakit alasan nggak masuknya."

"Hmm…" Pandangan Keigo kini berhenti di Toshiro. "Astaga! Kenapa Hitsugaya, si siswa baru itu, ada disini?"

"Hah? Kenapa? Nggak boleh?" tanya Ichigo.

"Ichigo yang membawanya kesini," kata Mizuhiro.

Keigo langsung menyeret Ichigo dan Mizuhiro agak menjauh dari Toshiro. Dia menepuk bahu Ichigo dan menangis bahagia. **"ICHIGO! **_**GOOD JOB! GOOD JOB, MY FRIEND!**_**"**

Ichigo ternganga. "Eh? Apa maksudmu? Bukannya kau _straight_? Dari kemarin ngomongin Inoue terus…"

"Ichigo! Kau buta ya? Si Hitsugaya itu sudah terkenal karena keimutannya di sekolah!" kata Keigo. "Ah, Hitsugaya pasti manis banget kalau bermanja-manja begitu…"

Ichigo mencoba membayangkan. "Yah, mungkin manis juga…" _'Manis diluar, preman di dalam, tahu!'_ batin Ichigo. _'Ringan tangan banget tuh anak!'_ Ichigo meringis saat mengingat kejadian tadi malam. Toshiro dengan penuh semangat perjuangan (?) menggamparnya habis-habisan. Sumpah! Paginya dia merasa kalau pipinya habis di _grill._

"_Konnichi wa_, Hitsugaya-san!" sapa Keigo ke Toshiro.

Toshiro, yang sudah 'berhasil' meminum teh kotak dinginnya, menoleh. "Oh, iya… Asano?"

"Huwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Dia hafal namaku! Yey!" Keigo langsung bersalto di udara.

Toshiro tertegun lalu menatap Ichigo. "Apakah mengagetkan kalau aku bisa hafal nama orang, Kurosaki?"

"Cuekin aja. Tu anak emang lebay," sahut Ichigo.

"Hmm."

Semua orang disana langsung menatap seorang cowok super macho berkulit gelap. Yak, inilah Sado Yasutora alias Chad! Dia datang sambil menenteng kantong plastik dan sebuah sangkar burung. Toshiro langsung pucat bergitu melihat penampangan Chad. _'Bu-buset... A-anak SMA sekarang, kok, bisa gini? Setinggi ini? SEMACHO INI?' _jerit Toshiro yang ngiri sekaligus shock setengah mati.

"Chad! Kemana saja kau tadi!" ucap Keigo.

"Hmm... Hanya ada urusan," jawab cowok itu datar. Dia membuka pembungkus roti. Dicuilnya sedikit lalu diberikan kepada si burung. Keigo mengamati burung itu.

"Oh! Burung parkit!" celetuknya.

"Selamat siang! Namaku Shibata Yuichi! Nama kakak siapa?" sapa burung bernama Shibata itu dengan riang. Ichigo dan Toshiro terperanjat melihatnya.

"Uwoooo! Pintar banget! Aku Asano Keigo! Coba bilang 'Tuan Asano Keigo keren sekali'!"

"Tuan Asano Keigo keren sekali!" ucap si burung.

"Wah, kosakata burung ini banyak banget ya!" kata Mizuhiro.

Selagi perhatian mereka ke burung yang dibawa Chad, Ichigo berbisik ke Toshiro. "Toshiro... Burung itu..."

Toshiro mengangguk. "Ya, aku bisa merasakan adanya roh manusia di dalam burung itu."

"Nggak apa-apa, nih?"

Toshiro menatap lekat burung itu. "...mungkin."

* * *

**XxBLEACHxX**

* * *

Suasana kediaman sekaligus klinik keluarga Kurosaki hari itu rusuh sekali. Ichigo bengong melihat anggota keluarganya halu-lalang dengan heboh dilorong. Karin yang pakai seragam perawat dengan semangat mendorong dipan yang dibaringi seorang pasien. "Minggir! Minggir!" serunya heboh. Yuzu yang juga berpakaian perawat berlarian membawa kotak-kotak obat dengan panik.

"Ada apa, Yuzu?" tanya Ichigo kepada adiknya yang paling kecil.

"Ah, ada kecelakaan!" jawab Yuzu singkat.

"Hmm... Pantas," kata Ichigo sambil melirik ayahnya yang lagi debat sengit ditelepon. Kayaknya dia sedang adu mulut dengan petugas rumah sakit.

**"HAH? APA MAKSUDMU NGGAK BISA? KALAU CUMA PAKAI ALAT-ALAT KAMI TIDAK MUNGKIN CUKUP! CEPAT PANGGIL ATASANMU! AKU MAU BICARA DENGANNYA!"** ucap, bukan, teriak Isshin di telepon.

Ichigo tertegun. "Anu... Aku harus nga-..."

**"ORANG YANG NGGAK BERGUNA DUDUK AJA SANA DI UJUNG LORONG!"** titah Isshin sebelum Ichigo menyelesaikan pertanyaan. Jawaban yang begitu menusuk hati nan lembut (?) tokoh utama kita ini...

_'Hiks~ Sebegitu tak bergunakah daku?' _batin Ichigo yang pundung dipojokan lorong dan mulai menanam pohon cabe (?).

"O-Otou-san...!" panggil Yuzu yang sepertinya kesulitan membawa seorang pasien. Isshin langsung menoleh ke putrinya itu.

"Uoh! Ada yang besar! Ichigo! Ada yang besar, nih!"

Ichigo yang bahagia karena ada kerjaan langsung beranjak meninggalkan kebun cabenya. Betapa kagetnya saat melihat orang yang dibawa masuk itu adalah Chad. "Chad?" seru Ichigo kaget. Dia langsung membantu Isshin membawa Chad masuk. Yuzu membawa sebuah sangkar burung yang tadi dia temukan berada didekat Chad. Karin yang baru selesai menangani 1 pasien keluar. Tatapannya langsung terhenti diburung parkit dalam sangkar itu.

"Dia..."

Selesai membantu ayahnya. Ichigo kembali ke kamarnya dan melihat Toshiro sedang santai di kasurnya sambil membaca buku. "Oi, kalau ketahuan bagaimana? Seenaknya keluar begitu."

"Yaah... Kalian sedang sibuk menolong para korban kecelakaan. Jadi, nggak mungkin ada yang mondar-mandir ke lantai 2, kan?" ucap Toshiro. "Lagian dilemarimu gerah."

"Salah sendiri. Ngapain mau tidur disitu? Kayak nggak ada tempat lebih enak aja."

Toshiro menatap Ichigo. "Ooh... Begitu ya? Apa itu sebuah '**undangan halus**' dari **seorang maho** untuk mengajak korbannya '**tidur bareng**'? Hmm? Mesum juga kau ya..." ledek Toshiro.

**"A-APA? HEI! ENAK SAJA! AKU ANAK SMU BAIK-BAIK, TAU!"** bantah Ichigo dengan muka sangat merah.

"Fuuh... Mukamu memerah. Aku pernah baca. Orang yang menjawab dengan muka sepertimu, ada kemungkinan 75% bohong... Ayo, mengaku saja... Aku tidak keberatan berteman dengan maho."

**"HAH! OMONGANMU MAKIN NGAWUR SAJA! LAGIPULA BUKU APA, SIH, YANG KAMU BACA? GAJE BANGET! HENTIKAN BACA YANG BEGITUAN!"**

"Ya, ya... Hanya bercanda." Wajah Toshiro sekarang serius. "Kurosaki. Kecelakaan tadi. Disebabkan oleh hollow..."

"Eh?"

"Aku bisa merasakan jejak reiatsu hollow itu. Dan aku tidak suka mengatakannya, tapi..." Toshiro menatap Ichigo. "Aku bisa merasakan jejak reiatsu itu juga ditubuh Sado dan parkit tadi."

"Ja-jadi..."

"Ya. Hollow itu mengincar Sado dan parkit tadi."

* * *

**XxBLEACHxX**

* * *

**"HAH? CHAD NGGAK ADA DIKAMARNYA?"** jerit Ichigo heboh kepada Isshin. Siapa juga yang nggak kaget kalau tahu ada seorang pasien dengan luka cukup parah tiba-tiba nggak ada dikamarnya pada pagi hari? "Masa dia mau kesekolah, sih? Akan kucari!"

"Lho? Onii-chan! Nggak sarapan?" panggil Yuzu. Namun, Ichigo keburu menghilang dibalik pintu. "Yaaah... Sudah pergi... Karin nggak mau sarapan... Onii-chan juga... Ada apa, sih?"

* * *

**XxBLEACHxX**

* * *

"Kurosaki!"

Ichigo menoleh kebelakang. "Toshiro! Gimana?"

"Nihil! Aku tidak menemukan apapun! Kamu?"

"Sama! Sial, bagaimana ini? Apa tidak bisa dengan mencari hollownya, Toshiro?"

"Mustahil! Hollow berada di dimensi diantara dunia ini dan Soul Society saat tidak mencari korban. Jika, mereka di dimensi yang luasnya XXXX km2 itu, tentu tidak bisa diketahui letaknya. Kita bisa tahu posisinya hanya saat dia keluar dari sana. Makanya kami, para shinigami bergerak sesuai perintah. Perintah-perintah itu selalu dikirim 0,001 detik setelah dideteksi keberadaannya. Mereka mengirim pesan kepada shinigami terdekat. Karena proses inilah kadang perintahnya terlambat 0,-"

"**STOP! STOP! STOP!** Jelasinnya singkat aja, ensiklopedi berjalan!" Ichigo langsung menghentikan Toshiro yang kelihatannya mau menerangkan dengan sangat detail layaknya membaca buku.

"_Baka_! Kamu saja yang daya ingatnya lemah!"

Ichigo berpikir sejenak. "Oya! Bagaimana kalau cari reiatsunya si parkit?"

"**EH?** Tu-"

"Ok! Akan kucari!" Ichigo langsung memejamkan mata.

_'Gila! Mau menemukan reiatsu selemah itu? Reiatsu anak itu tercampur dengan parkit. Sehingga keberadaannya sangat lemah sampai-sampai tak terasa,'_ batin Toshiro. Tiba-tiba muncul pita-pita dari dalam tanah disekitar Ichigo. Toshiro terperanjat. _'Di-dia sudah bisa menvisualisasikan aura? Harusnya hanya shinigami dengan level sepertiku yang dapat melakukannya...'_

Ichigo menarik seutas pita. "Yak! Ketemu! Toshiro, ayo!"

_'Dia bisa melakukannya? Bagaimana dia bisa berkembang sejauh ini?'_ Toshiro berlari mengikuti Ichigo. Tak berapa lama, muncul Chad dari sebuah gang. Dia berlarian menjauh dari Ichigo dan Toshiro walau sudah dipanggil oleh Ichigo.

"Chad! Sial!" umpat Ichigo sambil tetap berusaha mengejar Chad.

"I-Ichi-nii..."

Terdengar sebuah panggilan pelan. Ichigo langsung berbalik. Dilihatnya Karin terhuyung-huyung berjalan ke arahnya.

"Ka-Karin? Kenapa kamu disini? O-oi!" Ichigo segera menangkap tubuh Karin yang tumbang.

"Kurosaki, kau bawa dia pulang. Biar aku yang kejar Sado," kata Toshiro. Sebelum Ichigo menyela, Toshiro melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Kalau tidak begitu, kau tidak akan bisa konsentrasi dalam pertarungan nanti. Kau pasti akan kepikiran terus. Itu sangat berbahaya dan juga membuatku repot. Pergi sana! Kuberi waktu 15 menit!"

Ichigo ingin membalas ucapan tersebut. Tapi, dia paham dengan maksud Toshiro dan memilih mengalah. Digendongnya Karin. "Toshiro... Tapi, kau belum pulih, kan? Jadi, jangan paksakan dirimu."

Toshiro tertegun. _'Dia mengkhawatirkanku?'_ Entah mengapa Toshiro merasa agak senang. _'Ada apa ini? Aku merasa senang. Apa karena ini pertama kalinya aku punya teman dekat semenjak hari itu...? Ya, mungkin saja.'_ "Huh, aku bukan shinigami dengan level yang harus dikhawatirkan, _baka_! Tenang, aku tidak akan ceroboh. Gih, sana pergi!" kata Toshiro yang lalu berlari meninggalkan Ichigo.

Ichigo berlari sekencang-kencangnya menuju ke rumah. "Karin, ini tidak seperti kau saja... Ada apa? Be-bertahanlah!"

"Ichi-nii... To-tolong anak itu..." ucap Karin lemah. Dia mencengkram erat baju Ichigo. "Anak itu... Anak dalam parkit itu... Dia melihat ibunya dibunuh di depan matanya... Aku melihatnya, Ichi-nii... Tolong... Kumohon, tolong anak itu, Ichi-nii..."

Bulir-bulir air mata menetes dari mata gadis berambut hitam itu. Ichigo terdiam. _'Karin... Sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu menangis setelah kematian ibu... Padahal dulu kau juga cengeng seperti Yuzu. Tapi, karena kau tidak ingin kami khawatir, kau tidak pernah menangis lagi walau apapun yang terjadi...'_

"Ichi-..."

"Jangan menangis lagi, Karin. Anak itu... pasti anak itu akan kutolong..."

* * *

**XxBLEACHxX**

* * *

_**'SIAL! SIAL! SIAAAAAL! NGGAK TERKEJAR! NGGAK TERKEJAAAAR!'**_umpat Toshiro tertubi-tubi. Gara-gara berada di gigai, kemampuan para shinigami yang luar biasa akan menjadi seperti manusia biasa. Tapi, dari awal Toshiro punya stamina bagus walau di gigai. Buktinya kemarin Toshiro berhasil mendapat _finish_ pertama saat pelajaran olahraga marathon! Benar-benar membanggakan! Harusnya, sih, nggak masalah untuk mengejar Chad. _'Tapi, masalahnya... __**TU ORANG GEDE BENER! PUNYA STAMINA MONSTER! MANA KALAU DIA JALANNYA SELANGKAH, AKU HARUS 2 LANGKAH! NGGAK ADIL! KAMI-SAMA, KENAPA AKU HARUS SEPENDEK INI?**__' _Oh, sepertinya Toshiro sudah menyadari alasan mengapa dirinya nggak bisa mengejar Chad...

Ya, walau stamina dan kecepatan Toshiro bagus, stamina Chad **JAUH LEBIH BAGUS**. Lalu kalah soal jarak tempuh dalam langkahan. Sehingga jarak antara mereka nggak mengecil walau Toshiro sangat cepat. Dan karena stamina Toshiro dibawah Chad, Toshiro yang duluan capek.

"Baumu lezat..."

Toshiro terperanjat. Saat dia menoleh kebelakang, dibelakangnya ternyata sudah ada seekor hollow. _'Uh, aku lengah...!'_

"Biarkan aku memakan jiwamu itu..."

**DUAAAAAAAAAAAK!**

Sebuah pukulan melayang dan mengenai Toshiro telak. Pukulan itu membuat cowok mungil itu terhempas ke tanah. Namun, berkat tubuhnya yang terlatih, dia berhasil menguasai keadaan dan kembali berdiri tanpa terluka.

"Oh, lumayan juga. Tidak mati hanya dengan sekali pukul. Sepertinya kau bisa melihatku. Siapa-" Ucapan hollow itu langsung terhenti karena Toshiro langsung menghantamnya dipipi kanan yang membuatnya limbung ke kiri.

"_Hadou ke-33 : soukatsui_!"

**BLAAAAAAAR!**

Sinar biru itu menghantam kepala si hollow telak. Toshiro sedikit tersenyum. _'Bisa! Bisa kukeluarkan tanpa merapalkan mantera! Berarti sudah kembali sejauh ini.'_

Ssssss...

Asap menghilang. Namun, hollow itu tetap ada. Toshiro terkejut. Ternyata kidou tadi hanya berhasil meretakkan topeng hollow itu. _'Ugh, memang bisa kukeluarkan. Tapi, kekuatannya menurun drastis. Kalau tidak sedang begini, aku bisa langsung memotong kepalanya dengan kidou level itu!'_

"Hehehe... Ternyata shinigami ya. Pantas baunya enak. Tapi, jurusmu tadi tidak kuat. Rasanya hanya seperti digigit semut."

"Kau tahu...?"

"Ya, aku pernah makan 2 shinigami yang mau mengistirahatkan bocah itu. Rasanya enak sekali!"

"Bo-bocah? Maksudmu yang ada ditubuh parkit itu? Kenapa kau mengejar-ngejarnya?"

"Kalau kau mau menurut dan kumakan. Akan kuberitahu."

"Kau...!"

* * *

**XxBLEACHxX**

* * *

"Diserang monster yang mengejar kita?" tanya Chad yang disambut anggukan oleh si parkit. Dia langsung menaruh sangkar parkit itu di atas pagar tinggi. "Kamu disini saja."

"Jangan, paman! Jangan kesana! Berbahaya!" teriak si parkit. **"Pamaaaaan!"**

**DUAAAAAAK! TRANG!**

Tongkat besi yang dipakai Toshiro untuk menangkis serangan terlempar. Kini dia terdesak di dinding dengan si hollow mencengkramnya. Hollow itu mengendusi Toshiro. "Hmm... Baumu memang lezat. Jauh lebih lezat dari yang dulu pernah kumakan. Sepertinya levelmu berbeda dari mereka. Tapi, tak kusangka malah selemah ini. Ayo, kenapa kau tidak keluar saja dari tubuh itu?"

**BUAAAAAK!**

Tiba-tiba sebuah pukulan datang dan menghempaskan hollow itu dari Toshiro. "Sa-Sado?" kata Toshiro kaget. Apalagi saat melihat Chad memukul-mukul udara setelah itu. _'Dia nggak bisa lihat. Tapi, kenapa bisa berani sekali?'_

"Cih! Kupikir bisa lihat! Ternyata hanya pakai insting ya! Kalau begitu..." Dari punggung hollow tersebut muncul sayap. Dia langsung terbang ke angkasa. "Nah, kalau begini aku bisa menyerang tanpa kalian bisa melawan!"

"Oi, Sado! Sudah! Dia sekarang terbang!" ucap Toshiro.

Chad tertegun. "Murid pindahan, kau bisa lihat hantu? Dimana sekarang posisi monster itu?"

"Bukan saatnya untuk itu! Cepat lari. Kalau tidak... He-hei, mau apa kau?"

**"Huooooooooooo!"**

**KRAAAAAK!**

Tiang listrik berhasil dicabut oleh Chad. Si hollow kaget setengah mati. Apalagi Toshiro. _**'APAAAAAAAAAA? HIIIY~ MACHO! MACHO BANGET! MANUSIA BUKAN, SIH?'**_jerit Toshiro _shock_.

"Jadi, dimana?" tanya Chad tenang.

"E-... Po-posisinya tetap! La-langsung jatuhkan dengan posisi itu!"

**BUAAAAAAAAAAAAK!**

**"GYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

Si hollow langsung terjatuh ke tanah karena pukulan telak Chad. Toshiro menghela nafas. "Fuh. Kau diam saja sekarang. Sebentar lagi, akan ada orang yang membereskanmu..."

"Makanya, shinigami itu bodoh. Kalian pikir, kami tidak punya teman?"

"Te-"

Puluhan hollow kecil tiba-tiba muncul dan menyergap Toshiro juga Chad. Tapi, Chad langsung bangkit lagi dengan kekuatan ototnya. Membuat para hollow kecil yang menyergapnya terlempar. Setelah bebas, dia menendang hollow-hollow kecil yang ada ditubuh Toshiro. "Buset! Mau pamer otot, nih?" ledek si hollow kaget melihat tingkah Chad. "Tapi, kalau begini, pasti nggak bisa!"

"Ap-**UH!**" ucap Toshiro kaget saat melihat hollow kecil itu tiba-tiba menyemburkan sesuatu ke arahnya. "I-ini... Li-lintah?"

"Bukan lintah biasa!" ucap hollow yang tiba-tiba menjulurkan lidahnya. Begitu lidah tersebut bergetar, lintah-lintah ditubuh Toshiro kontan meledak. "Ehehehe, itu bom mini yang bisa meledak sesuai keinginanku."

Melihat Toshiro yang tiba-tiba berdarah, Chad langsung mendekatinya. "A-ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?" Saat Chad menatap ke depan, dia lihat sudah ada sangkar parkit dihadapannya. "Lho? Shibata? Kenapa..."

"Maaf, Paman... Aku... tertangkap..." jawab parkit itu. Chad hanya bisa membeku ditempat. Hollow itu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Toshiro langsung bangkit dan berlari. Mengejutkan Chad dan hollow tersebut.

"Mu-murid pindahan...! Lari sendirian begitu... bahaya!" seru Chad kaget. Dia bersiap untuk bergerak.

"**JANGAN BERGERAK, SADO!**" teriak Toshiro mencegah Chad untuk bergerak. "Kalau kau bergerak, parkit itu akan dalam bahaya! Biar aku yang jadi umpan! Tak usah kau khawatirkan aku! Aku tidak selemah itu!" lanjut Toshiro sebelum menghilang ditikungan bersama hollow yang mengekor dibelakangnya.

"Hyahahahaha! Senangnya. Memang asyik main kejar-kejaran dengan shinigami!" ucap si hollow yang terus mengejar Toshiro. Toshiro dengan sigap menghindari semprotan lintah dari hollow-hollow kecil itu.

_'Huh! Kemampuan fisikku benar-benar diuji ini namanya!' _batin Toshiro yang nyaris beberapa kali kena semprotan lintah.

"Hoo... Tidak seperti shinigami yang pernah kulawan dulu, kemampuan fisikmu bagus juga rupanya! Harus ganti strategi, nih!"

Tiba-tiba muncul hollow kecil dari 4 arah. Toshiro langsung menyadari rencana hollow itu. _'Cerdas juga. Begitu aku melompat untuk menghindar, dia akan menyuruh 1 atau beberapa hollow kecil lagi untuk menyerangku dari udara dimana aku tidak bisa menghindar! Yak, terbaca!' _Toshiro langsung melompat menghindari semprotan lintah sesuai keinginan hollow itu. Pura-pura termakan jebakannya.

"Hehehe! Kena, deh!" (Lho? Ini bukannya nama acara TV?)

Benar saja, muncul 4 hollow kecil dari atas yang bersiap untuk menyemprotkan lintah. Toshiro tersenyum kecil. "Heyaaaaaaaaaah!"

**DUAAAAAAAAAAKKK!**

Kaki Toshiro langsung menyapu semua hollow kecil itu sebelum sempat menyemprotkan lintah ke arahnya. Sehingga lintah-lintah itu keluar, namun tidak mengenai Toshiro sama sekali. Hollow itu terkejut. "A-apa?"

"Kau pikir aku sebodoh itu? Jebakan murahan begitu," kata Toshiro dengan seringaian.

Hollow itu juga tersenyum. "Huh, apa boleh buat. Tapi, mungkin... **BEGINI SAJA CUKUP!**" Lidah hollow itu terjulur untuk meledakkan lintah-lintah tadi. Toshiro terbelalak. _'Hah? Jangan-jangan... Si-sial!'_

**BLAAAAAAAR!**

Lintah-lintah tadi meledak. Karena jumlahnya yang banyak, ledakan yang seharusnya kecil itu menjadi besar dan angin ledakannya menghempaskan Toshiro ke tanah. **"Uaargh!"** rintih Toshiro saat tubuhnya membentur aspal dan terseret hingga beberapa meter.

"Ufufufu. Tubuhmu kecil, makanya angin ledakan begitu saja sudah cukup untuk menghempaskanmu. Ayo, ayo... Kau boleh menyerang juga, kok! Atau kau mau lari lagi? Ayo, tak masalah! Aku mau, kok, kejar-kejaran dengan shinigami asyik sepertimu!"

Toshiro bangkit dari posisinya. Dia menyeringai. "Fuh, 15 menit."

"Hah? Ngomong apa, sih? **GYAAAAAA!**" Tiba-tiba seseorang sudah menendangnya dari belakang.

**"HEH, KAMU YANG TADI BILANG PUNYA LEVEL YANG NGGAK PERLU DIKHAWATIRKAN! PENAMPILAN MACAM APA ITU?"** teriak orang yang menendang hollow dengan santainya itu. Dia lalu dengan santai berdiri disamping Toshiro.

"Itu karena kamu telat 35 detik, tahu! Dasar, persilangan jeruk dan durian!" balas Toshiro yang langsung memakai sarung tangan pemisah antara tubuh dan jiwa. "Ayo, Kurosaki!" Bersamaan dengan itu, hollow tadi bangkit dan bersiap membunuh mereka berdua.

"Hah! Lamban!" kata Ichigo, dalam wujud shinigami, menghindar sambil menggendong Toshiro dan tubuhnya yang tak bernyawa. Dilancarkannya sebuah tebasan, namun hanya mengenai sedikit bahunya. "Cih! Ternyata boleh juga!"

"Uwa! Benar-benar beruntung! Dalam 1 hari dapat 2 shinigami! Ihihihi! Jiwa kalian pun sama-sama lezat," kata hollow itu sambil memunculkan beberapa hollow kecil pemuntah bomnya.

"Hmm? Itu 'kan hollow kecil yang bawa sangkar burung Chad ditengah jalan tadi?"

"Hati-hati. Hollow yang kecil itu bakal memuntahkan lintah. Lintah itu memang hanya bom mini. Tapi, kalau sudah menempel, berbahaya," jelas Toshiro.

"Hee, jadi Chad dihentikan dengan cara begitu. Pantas kamu sampai rela berlarian sebagai umpan walau dengan tubuh begitu."

Toshiro mengangguk. "Ya, tapi aku sudah sedikit meretakkan topengnya. Serang saja disitu sedikit."

Ichigo menatap hollow itu. "Heh, kau benar-benar hollow brengsek ya. Udah bikin Karin nangis, mengambil sandera, menyerang shinigami kecil yang tidak bersenjata..."

"**HEH! SIAPA YANG 'SHINIGAMI KECIL'? GUE LEDAKIN 'ITU'MU PAKE KIDOU!"** protes Toshiro.

Hollow itu tertawa. "Wah, wah. Sayang, hollow brengsek ini akan menyantapmu sebagai hidangan pembuka..."

"Coba saja kalau bisa!" jawab Ichigo.

* * *

**XxBLEACHxX**

* * *

"I-Ichigo?" seru Chad kaget melihat tubuh Ichigo yang tergeletak disamping Toshiro.

"Tenang, Kurosaki tidak apa-apa. Dia sekarang sedang bertarung," ucap Toshiro.

Burung parkit itu tertunduk. "Maaf, Paman... Semua salahku... Gara-gara aku ingin menghidupkan ibu kembali..."

Toshiro terbelalak. "A-apa kau bilang? Menghidupkan ibumu kembali? Siapa yang memberitahumu hal seperti itu bisa dilakukan?"

Disaat yang sama, Ichigo juga terperanjat. Matanya berkilat marah. "Jadi, benar kau yang membunuh ibu dari anak itu?"

"Ya! Aku dulu adalah pembunuh berantai yang cukup terkenal! Ibu bocah itu yang terakhir! Menarik sekali, walau sudah kutusuk berkali-kali, dia masih berusaha berlari dengan melindungi anaknya. Benar-benar menyenangkan! Itulah keasyikan membunuh!"

"Kau...!" geram Ichigo tak tahan.

"Tapi, setelah itu kacau! Saat aku akan membunuh wanita yang lari keberanda itu, aku kehilangan keseimbangan karena bocah itu memegangi tali sepatuku!" lanjutnya dengan nada kesal. "Kesal sekali. Aku hanya berhasil membunuh ibunya dan hanya membuat anaknya sekarat! Lagipula, gara-gara itu aku mati! Karena itu kutarik jiwa anak itu ke burung parkit dalam sangkar. Lalu kuberi dia permainan hukuman. Kalau dia berhasil terus lari dariku dalam waktu 3 bulan, aku akan menghidupkan kembali ibunya!"

"Menghidupkan kembali ibunya? Hal seperti itu memangnya...?"

"Jelas tidak mungkin! Itu hanya bujukan agar dia mau! Tapi, hasilnya bagus sekali! Dan saat dia bilang ingin berhenti, aku mengatakan bahwa 'ibumu sedang menunggu!'. Hahaha! Dia langsung semangat!"

**"BRENGSEK!"** Ichigo langsung mengayunkan pedangnya. Tapi, hollow itu lebih cepat dan berhasil mengeluarkan hollow-hollow kecil. Lintah-lintah dari hollow kecil itu berhasil mengenai Ichigo. Namun, Ichigo malah menangkap beberapa lintah dengan tangannya. Begitu hollow itu akan meledakkan bom dengan lidahnya, Ichigo langsung memasukkan tangannya yang penuh lintah ke mulut si hollow dan menggenggam lidahnya. "Heh, ayo, ledakkan! Hmm, tidak mau ya? Lidahmu... kupotong saja!"

**"AAAAAAAAARGH!"** jerit si hollow. **"UWAAAAAA! KAKIKU!"** Hollow itu menjerit lagi saat Ichigo berhasil memotong kaki kanannya. Dia segera kabur dengan terbang. Ichigo melompat menyusulnya dengan pedang sudah terangkat tinggi.

"Tetap berusaha kabur walau dengan kaki terpotong begitu... Bagaimana rasanya? Apa kau sudah merasakan bagaimana rasanya akan dibunuh, heh? **INGAT INI BAIK-BAIK!**" Pedang Ichigo berhasil menebas topeng hollow itu. Ichigo terbelalak kaget saat tiba-tiba sebuah gerbang besar dengan tulang manusia kembar siam dikanan-kirinya. Tangan itu membuka pintu gerbang berbarengan. Sebuah tangan besar yang memegang pisau menusuk hollow tadi. Dia tertawa terbahak seraya membawa hollow itu masuk. Gerbang itu pun menutup. "Apa ini...? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Itu tadi gerbang neraka," kata Toshiro menjelaskan. "Dosa yang bisa dihapus dengan zanpakutou hanya dosa saat menjadi hollow. Tapi, jika semasa hidupnya dia melakukan dosa besar, mereka akan serahkan ke orang-orang neraka. Begitu perjanjiannya."

"Dia masuk ke neraka?" Toshiro mengangguk. Begitu melihat gelagat Toshiro yang sepertinya ingin menjelaskan lagi, dia segera mengelak. "Ah, maaf. Aku sedang tidak ingin mencatat! Lagipula... masih ada yang harus diurus, kan?"

Toshiro menghela nafas. "Ya... Soal parkit itu..."

* * *

**XxBLEACHxX**

* * *

"Lho, Chad, kayaknya parkit ini kosakatanya jadi berkurang, deh? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Mizuhiro keesokan harinya disekolah.

Chad menatapnya dengan ekspresi datar seperti biasa. "Hmm? Entahlah. Begitu aku bangun sudah begini."

Ichigo, yang melihat dari kejauhan dengan Toshiro, tercengang. "Wah, jadi begini ya hasilnya setelah dikonsou?"

Toshiro menghentikan kegiatan membaca bukunya. "Tentu saja. Dia 'kan bisa ngomong karena ada jiwa manusia yang merasukinya. Lalu bagaimana dengan adikmu?"

"Oh, Karin sekarang udah sehat! Tadi dia saja sarapannya nambah sampai 3 porsi!" Ichigo menatap langit. "Toshiro..."

"Hmm?"

"Apa anak itu... akan bisa bertemu dengan ibunya lagi di Soul Society?"

Toshiro terdiam sebentar. "..."

"Toshiro?"

Cowok itu menutup novelnya lalu ikut menatap langit. "Yah... Siapa tahu?"

* * *

**XxBLEACHxX**

**Xx****TO BE CONTINUE****xX**

* * *

**OMAKE**** I**

Burung parkit itu tertunduk. "Maaf, Paman... Semua salahku... Gara-gara aku ingin menghidupkan ibu kembali..."

Toshiro terbelalak. "A-apa kau bilang? Menghidupkan ibumu kembali? Siapa yang memberitahumu hal seperti itu bisa dilakukan?"

Tiba-tiba muncul seorang anak cowok dengan rambut pirang panjang dikelabang. "Orang itu pasti bohong! Tidak mungkin bisa menghidupkan manusia yang sudah mati. Kau harus 'membayar' dengan setara! Gara-gara ingin menghidupkan ibu kembali, aku dan adikku jadi seperti ini! Adikku kehilangan tubuhnya dan aku kehilangan kakiku!"

"Eh? Siapa kau?" heran Toshiro dan Chad _sweatdrop_.

Si parkit yang ternyata dulunya adalah otaku langsung menyahut. "Ah! Edward Elric dari anime/manga Fullmetal Alchemist!"

"Tunggu! Tunggu! Tunggu! Menghidupkan manusia yang sudah mati, asal ada korbannya, mungkin saja! Dengan jurus edotensei-ku!" sela seseorang dengan mantel dan kacamata bulat.

"Kamu juga siapa?" teriak Toshiro dan Chad yang makin _sweatdrop_.

"Uwah! Kabuto Yakushi dari anime/manga Naruto!" seru si parkit lagi.

"Hah? Nggak mungkin!" ucap Edward.

"Nggak percaya? Mau bukti? Sini, gue hidupin ibu elo! Gampang banget! Dasar, cebol!" balas Kabuto.

**"APA? ENAK SAJA MANGGIL AKU, SUPER ULTRA CEBOL! NGAJAK BERANTEM?"**

** "GUE NGGAK NGOMONG 'SUPER ULTRA CEBOL', BUDEG! UDAH CEBOL, BUDEG LAGI!"**

**"KALIAN ITU YANG NGAJAK BERANTEM! TIBA-TIBA BERMUNCULAN BEGITU KE ANIME/MANGA ORANG LAIN! MATI SANA! HADOU KE-90, KUROHITSUGI!"** seru Toshiro yang saking ngamuknya tiba-tiba kekuatannya bisa kembali sampai 1000% (?) dan bisa ngeluarin kidou tingkat tinggi. Edward dan Kabuto langsung tinggal nama.

Nggak ada sedetik muncul seorang cowok tinggi dengan rambut hitam dan tuksedo. "Wah, maaf. Tapi, Kuroshitsuji itu nama anime/manga kami."

**"GUE TADI NGOMONGNYA KUROHITSUGI, BUTLER NYASAR! HADOU KE-73, SOREN SOUKATSUI!"** Cowok yang diketahui bernama Sebastian Michaelis itu langsung 'diterbangkan' kembali ke asalnya. Toshiro lalu menatap ke parkit tadi lagi. "Oke, jadi siapa yang ngasih tahu kamu?"

"Eh, umm..." Parkit itu pucat. _'MATI! PASTI MONSTER TADI BAKAL MATI! KOK, AKU MALAH JADI KASIHAN GINI YA?'_

* * *

**XxBLEACHxX**

**Omake Session = End**

* * *

4869fans-nikazemaru : "Panjang? Ya, emang panjang. Tapi, anggap ini sebagai permohonan maaf karena update yang sangat telat walau chapter ini sebenarnya sudah siap dari dulu... Maaf banget! Oya! Selamat kembali ke sekolah! Trus buat yang anak baru... Ufufufu, silakan menikmati masa MOS kalian..." (ketawa setan)

Hi-chan : "Akhir kata, silakan yang mau review!" (lambai-lambai)


	4. Mod Soul Trouble

A/N : Halooo, maaf _update_nya telat! Duh, _chapter_ ini hilang dari folderku. Jadinya bikin lagi. Uuuh, sebel! Untung _chapter_ 5 dan 6 yang udah jadi masih ada. Bisa agak nyantai setelah _update_ ini, ehehehe. Oya, kalau bisa selama liburan kenaikan ini (kalau bisa, lho!) aku ingin mengupdate seluruh fanfic. Tapi, yang diutamakan mungkin fanficku yang berchapter sedikit seperti 'Hate Me or Love Me?'. Biar tanggunganku sedikit berkurang dan bisa fokus ke fanfic multichapter yang panjang (dan entah kapan tamatnya *bercanda*). Yak, selamat membaca!

Disclaimer : Apakah ada adegan Ichigo ngegombal ke Toshiro? Apakah ada adegan Renji dicincang Byakuya karena berani-beraninya menggoda Rukia? Nggak ada, kan? Nah, berarti Bleach yang bikin bukan aku...

Warning (s) : OOC, _bishounen_ untuk mendukung humor, alay, lebay, dsb, dst! Kalau nggak suka, jangan baca!

* * *

**XxBLEACHxX**

* * *

Matahari masih malu-malu menunjukkan wajahnya. Disaat itulah, sesosok tubuh mungil duduk dengan nyaman diatap sambil memandangi pemandangan kota dipagi hari. Diangkatnya tangan kanan ke atas dan perlahan digerakkan. Dahinya berkerut. Diliriknya sesuatu yang mirip pemantik api ditangan kirinya.

"Cih, memang harus beli..."

* * *

**XxBLEACHxX**

* * *

**= Bleach : Another Version =**

**= By : 4869fans-nikazemaru =**

**= Chapter 4 : Mod Soul Trouble =**

* * *

**XxBLEACHxX**

* * *

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Whoi! Sarapan, nih!" seru Ichigo sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pintu lemarinya. Karena si penghuni lemari nggak kunjung keluar, Ichigo langsung membuka lemarinya. "HEH! UDAH... Lho?" Ichigo kaget melihat isi lemarinya sudah rapi jali tanpa penghuni. "Kemana, tuh, anak? Ya udah, kumakan aja sarapannya..." Ichigo tanpa basa-basi langsung melahap onigiri yang sebenarnya akan dia berikan ke Toshiro.

"Onii-chan! Kalau makan jangan sambil berdiri, dong!" protes Yuzu yang kebetulan lewat kamar Ichigo.

"**EH?** O-oh iya... Maaf, Yuzu!"

Sementara itu, disuatu sudut kota terlihat sepasang anak sedang menyapu hala-oh, maaf, sebenarnya hanya seorang saja yang menyapu dengan rajin. Sedang yang satu...

"Ok... Ini dia, batter nomor 4, Hanakari Jinta. Dari _swing-back_nya yang keren... **YAK, HOMERUN MAUT!**" teriak seorang cowok berambut merah itu sambil mengayunkan sapu lidinya dengan semangat perjuangan. Seakan-akan dia sedang menggenggam tongkat pemukul baseball.

Gadis berambut hitam dengan 2 kuncir disampingnya menoleh. "Jinta... Kalau tidak menyapu nanti dimarahi Tessai-san," katanya kalem.

**"APA, SIH, URURU! KAU NGGAK BERHAK NYURUH-NYURUH AKU! KAU 'KAN DIBAWAHKU!"**

"Ehm, aku 'kan lebih tua 3 tahun?"

Cowok bernama Jinta itu langsung memukul-mukul Ururu pakai sapu yang dia pegang. **"APAAN! BUKAN UMUR! TAPI, LEVELNYA! HUH?"** Gerakannya terhenti karena ada seseorang yang menahan sapunya. Dia langsung menoleh kebelakang untuk mengetahui siapa yang menghentikan gerakannya.

"Lagi-lagi... Harusnya kalian lebih akur. Dimana Urahara?" kata orang yang ternyata Toshiro itu.

**GREEEEEEK...!**

Seorang lelaki macho berkacamata yang bernama Tessai itu langsung tampak. "Jinta-dono, ini masih terlalu cepat untuk... Oh, Hitsugaya-san? Sebentar... Saya panggilkan manajer..."

"Tidak perlu! Aku sudah bangun, kok~" potong seseorang yang kelihatannya baru bangun itu. Dia berjalan sambil menguap lebar. "Ok, Hitsugaya-san~ Apa yang dapat kami bantu hari ini?"

Terjadilah sebuah transaksi antara Toshiro dengan pemilik toko yang bernama lengkap Urahara Kisuke itu. Tak lama setelahnya, Urahara mengeluarkan kalkulatornya dan menghitung jumlah total semua benda yang akan dibeli pelanggannya. "Hmm, 1 baterai alat pengukur roh... _Rank_-nya?"

"Yang paling murah," jawab Toshiro.

"Paling murah? D ya? Ah, tapi bukannya shinigami dengan level sepertimu-"

"Terserah aku mau beli yang mana, kan?"

"Ok~ Maaf, maaf... Lalu 60 soma fixer... Yah, bukan urusanku, sih. Tapi, kalau terlalu sinkron dengan gigai, kalau nanti keluar sakit, lho? Apalagi kalau terlalu banyak dipakai bisa jadi racun untuk tubuh."

"Ya, ya... Aku tahu. Tapi, akhir-akhir ini koordinasi dengan gigai lamban hingga pernah tubuh ini susah gerak..."

Mata Urahara langsung bersinar. "Mau kuperiksa? Kukasih mu-"

**"Nggak perlu!"** potong Toshiro cepat. "Nih, aku bayar pakai ini." Toshiro menyerahkan HP-nya.

Urahara langsung paham. "Pembayaran tambahan ya?" Dia langsung memeriksa daftar-daftar hollow yang pernah dikalahkan Toshiro dengan Ichigo. "Ng? Kebanyakan hollow kelas teri... Eh, ini lumayan juga. Ok, bayaran tambahan 5000~"

Toshiro mengangguk. "Iya, kelihatannya dia sudah makan 2 shinigami. Ah iya, pesananku sudah datang?"

"Oh! Iya, iya! Sudah datang!" Ia langsung memanggil anak perempuan dengan rambut dikuncir dua tadi. "Ururu, ambilkan ya!" Tak lama kemudian, Ururu kembali dengan membawa sebuah benda yang dibalut kain ke Toshiro.

Toshiro memeriksanya. "Hmm, produk populer kedua ya... Yah, terimakasih."

"Sama-sama~"

* * *

**XxBLEACHxX**

* * *

_'Kemana ya, Si Toshiro itu? Jam segini juga belum datang!'_ pikir Ichigo yang saat ini tengah diantara teman-temannya, yang lagi-lagi sedang main dengan burung parkit milik Chad.

Greeek...!

"_Ohayou_..." sapa orang yang baru masuk itu.

Semua langsung menoleh. "_Ohayou_, Hitsugaya-san!" balas Mizuhiro.

"Wah, hari ini juga imut~" celoteh Keigo.

Mizuhiro menghampiri Toshiro. "Tumben telat."

"Ada urusan sedikit. Oi, Kurosaki, aku mau bicara," kata Toshiro.

Ichigo kaget. "Haaah? Ada apa? Ngomong aja disi-**UARGH!**" Sebuah tendangan bersarang di ulu hati Ichigo. Cowok malang itu langsung lemas ditempat dan tergeletak dengan menggenaskan.

"Apa, Kurosaki? Perutmu sakit? Ya, ya... Sini kuantar ke UKS," kata Toshiro sambil dengan _stay_ _cool_ menyeret Ichigo keluar kelas.

Seluruh murid dikelas langsung cengo melihat adegan itu. _'Itu tadi... ditendang, kan? Hitsugaya ternyata kuat juga!'_

* * *

**XxBLEACHxX**

* * *

"Nih!" kata Toshiro sambil melemparkan sebuah benda yang mirip tempat permen Ch* Ch* versi wadah tabung. Di benda itu tertulis 'Soul Candy' dan pada salah satu ujungnya ada kepala bebek.

"Hah? Apaan, nih? Permen merek baru?" Sekali lagi, kaki Toshiro bersarang ke perut Ichigo. "Uargh! Kamu seneng banget, sih, nyiksa aku! Ya mana aku tahu kalau nggak kamu jelasin!"

Toshiro mengambil nafas. Mencoba rileks. "Itu namanya gikon'gan. Pil untuk menarik paksa roh dari tubuh. Ini berguna untuk mengeluarkan arwah orang yang sudah mati tapi tidak mau keluar dari tubuhnya. Karena situasi kemarin, aku membelinya. Cara kerjanya adalah begitu roh dikeluarkan, di dalam tubuh itu akan ada roh penggantinya. Kalau ada hollow saat aku tidak bersamamu, pakai saja itu. Tinggal tekan kepala bebek itu untuk mengeluarkan pil!"

Ichigo mengangguk. " , tapi tulisannya, kok, '_Soul Candy_'?"

"Ada protes dari Shinigami Women Asociation. Katanya nama 'gikon'gan' nggak imut. Makanya diganti dengan '_Soul Candy_' dengan dasar dari UU Shinigami pasal-"

"Ah, cukup, cukup. Umm, tapi kenapa bentuknya bebek?"

"Mana kutahu? Ada macam-macam bentuknya. Masing-masing punya nama dan itu semua di design oleh bagian penelitian. Yang kamu pegang itu 'Yuki Si Bebek', produk populer nomor 2. Nomor 1 'Chappy Si Kelinci'. Nomor 3 'Paplus Si Anjing'. Ada juga yang lain... 'Blues Si Kera', 'Gringo Si Panda', 'Ginnosuke Si Kucing', 'Alfred Si-"

Ichigo segera memotong Toshiro. "Stop! Nggak perlu disebut semua! Eeeh, berarti kamu suka 'Yuki Si Bebek' ini?"

"Aku, sih, tidak terlalu peduli dengan bentuk. Yang penting fungsinya sama. Hmm, tapi apa nggak ada bentuk naga ya? Mungkin lain kali coba kuusulkan ke Departemen Penelitian... Trus namanya nanti 'Hyou'... **Hah?** Tunggu, sorot matamu itu... Pengin ngejek?"

"Enggak... Cuma ternyata kamu punya sisi manis juga. **Auw!**"

"Sudah, diam! Sekarang cepat kau minum! Biar orang bego macam kau paham bagaimana fungsinya!" perintah Toshiro kesal. Karena ancaman Toshiro, Ichigo menekan kepala bebek itu dan langsung meminum pil yang keluar dari benda itu.

Gluk!

Bats!

Arwah Ichigo langsung tertarik keluar. Ichigo terkagum. "Wow! Beneran keluar!"

"Iya, dan selain itu..." kata Toshiro sambil menunjuk ke arah tubuh Ichigo yang tergeletak. "Tubuh yang harusnya kosong, sudah terisi oleh roh lain. Sehingga tidak ada yang menyadari kalau kau sudah berganti wujud jadi shinigami."

Seketika itu, tubuh Ichigo bergerak lalu berdiri tegak kembali. "Selamat siang~ Aku Kurosaki Ichigo~ Mottoku adalah 'tidur cepat, bangun cepat'!" seru jiwa yang berada di tubuh Ichigo.

Ichigo melongo. Memang, sangat mengerikan melihat tubuh kita bergerak sendiri dan kita tepat dihadapannya. "Egh? Haaaah? Ko-ko-kok...!"

"Tidak perlu lebay begitu. Tenang, kepribadiannya sudah dirancang sebaik mungkin oleh bagian penelitian," ucap Toshiro. Tiba-tiba ponsel Toshiro berbunyi. "Kebetulan. Ada perintah masuk. Ayo, pergi."

Lagi-lagi Ichigo berakhir dengan diseret Toshiro pergi seperti anak kucing. "**Argh!** Hei, tunggu dulu! Aaah, 'diriku' yang disana! Jangan lupa ikut pelajaran berikutnya! Jangan bolos! Bersikap yang wajar! Dengarkan pelajaran dengan baik! Catat pelajaran dengan rajin! Tandai bagian-bagian penting pada buku cetak! Jangan ketiduran di kelas! Jangan bengong! **POKOKNYA JANGAN SAMPAI BOLOOOOOS!**" seru Ichigo yang suaranya makin lama semakin terdengar menjauh.

Roh ditubuh Ichigo tersenyum. "Siaaap!" jawabnya. Setelah sosok Ichigo dan Toshiro hilang, ia berbisik. "Yah, santai saja..."

Sementara itu, di tokonya, Urahara sedang terkaget. Ia menatap sebuah kardus yang bertuliskan 'produk gagal', telah dibuka di gudang. Padahal ia yakin kalau kemarin kardus tersebut masih tertutup rapat. Dilongoknya isi kardus. Kosong. "Waduh? Gawat, nih."

* * *

**XxBLEACHxX**

* * *

Kembali di gedung sekolah, tubuh Ichigo sedang melakukan pemanasan dengan santai. Setelah cukup, ia mencoba menendang dinding di dekatnnya. Dengan mudahnya, dinding itu diretakkannya. Senyum menghiasi wajahnya. "Fuh, lumayan juga... Setelah sekian lama dikurung para peneliti sialan itu, akhirnya aku bisa dapat tubuh juga. Hmph."

Tiba-tiba datanglah seorang guru. "Hei! Sedang apa kamu?" Ia melihat dinding yang retak itu. "Rambut konyol itu... Kamu pasti Kurosaki Ichigo, kan? Apa ini? Beraninya kau merusak properti/gedung sekolah! He-hei! Malah mendekat! Kamu berani sama guru? He-" Belum selesai si guru bicara, tiba-tiba roh itu melompat tinggi dan mendarat di atap yang tingginya sekitar 2,5-3,00 meter dan jaraknya kurang lebih 10 meter dari sang guru. Sang guru terkejut bukan main. Mana ada manusia yang bisa melompat sejauh dan setinggi itu?

"Kamu kaget? Kaget, kan? Ehehehe. Hup!" ucap si roh senang dan langsung melompat pergi dari tempat itu. Meninggalkan sang guru yang terduduk lemas karena _shock_.

* * *

**XxBLEACHxX**

* * *

Teng! Teng!

"**Yaaaay!** Waktunya makan siaaaang~" celetuk gadis berambut _orange_ panjang seraya meloncat dari bangkunya.

Gadis berambut hitam disampingnya keheranan. "Heran, deh. Kenapa selalu semangat begitu setiap jam makan siang?"

"Tatsuki-chan! Siswi SMU yang sehat itu, sekolah untuk makan bekal!" ucap gadis yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Inoue Orihime itu. Ia menjawabnya dengan wajah serius sambil tubuhnya membungkuk, tangan kanan berkacak pinggang, dan tangan kiri di atas kepala. Yak, mari kita nikmati bersama pemandangan Orihime dengan pose 'makan bekal'nya.

Tatsuki mengalah. "Ya sudahlah. Ayo, duduk disini! Kita makan bareng!"

Orihime langsung duduk di kursi yang disediakan Tatsuki. Segera ia keluarkan bekalnya. "Tatsuki-chan bekalnya apa? Aku roti dan selai kacang kacang merah!" serunya riang sambil menunjukkan sebongkah roti tawar dan sekaleng selai kacang merah yang ia bawa. Sungguh bukan menu makan siang yang wajar untuk seorang remaja putri yang tengah pubertas.

"Iya, iya, anak baik. Bekalku biasa aja, kok."

Gadis berambut pendek dengan jepit di poni sebelah kanan memperhatikan dengan iri. "Walau makan sebanyak itu tetap nggak gendut ya... Jadi iri, deh."

"Hmm, mungkin semua lemaknya ngumpul di dada," komentar gadis jangkung berambut panjang disampingnya dengan datar dan tanpa berpaling dari buku ditangannya.

Seorang gadis berkacamata dengan rambut merah menghampiri duo Tatsuki dan Orihime. "Hime! Makan siang bareng, yuk!" Saat Orihime menjawab dengan mulut masih penuh dan belepotan selai ia langsung berteriak. "Aaah~ Manisnya~ Jadi ingin 'kumakan'." Yak, setelah shounen-ai, bertebaranlah aura shoujo-ai di fanfic ini (bercanda).

Dengan penuh rasa jijik dan rasa ingin menjauhkan sahabatnya sejauh-jauh-jauh-jauh-jauhnya dari pengaruh negatif makhluk berambut merah ini, Tatsuki langsung men_deathglare_ gadis itu. "Chizuru! Kamu itu apa-apaan! Jangan mancing Orihime ke jalan 'itu'! Lagipula kau pergi sana! Makannya bareng anak klub tenis saja!"

"Haaah... Kamu memang manis, Tatsuki. Tapi, karena tomboy jadinya..."

"**HEH!** Siapa bilang aku minta kau menyukaiku sebagai pengganti Orihime! Argh! Memang kau perlu dihukum! Dasar vulgar!"

Ditengah perkelahian sengit antara Tatsuki dan Chizuru, Orihime tiba-tiba beranjak dari bangkunya. Matanya langsung 'awas' ke jendela. Hal ini tentu menghentikan aksi baku hantam Chizuru dan Tatsuki. Apalagi saat Orihime dengan heroik menaikkan kaki kanannya ke bingkai jendela lalu melongok keluar. Membuat roknya berkibar-kibar tertiup angin yang masuk dari jendela. Tatsuki langsung menarik Orihime dari jendela karena pose tak senonoh (?) itu. "Ada bau Kurosaki!" celetuk Orihime yang kini mengendus-endus.

"Memangnya kamu anjing? Lagian, ini, tuh, lantai 3! Nggak mungkin Ichi-"

Srek.

Sosok tubuh Ichigo muncul. Dengan santai ia mendarat di bingkai jendela. "Ah, ini kelas 1-3, kan?"

**"GYAAAAAAAAA!"** teriak seluruh anak _horror_.

"Ka-kau... bagaimana bisa naik ke sini?" tanya Tatsuki.

"Lho? Lihat sendiri, kan? Aku terbang. Kaget? Hebat ya!" jawab si roh dengan enteng dan rasa bangga. Setelah itu terdengar komentar-komentar dari anak-anak yang ada di kelas. Roh itu memejamkan mata. Merasa puas mendapat perhatian sebesar itu. _'Aaah, senangnya... Hmm, tapi karena lama terkurung aku jadi haus cewek. Enaknya yang mana ya? Siapa aja boleh, deh.'_ Ia mengedarkan pandangan hingga akhirnya matanya berlabuh pada Orihime. Dilihatnya wajah Orihime lalu... dadanya. _'Maknyus! Mamamia!'_ Dengan girang roh itu langsung meloncat ke Orihime. "Salam kenal, Nona Cantik. Tolong beritahu aku... namamu..." gombal si roh seraya meraih tangan Orihime dan mengecup punggung tangannya.

Ekspresi _horror_ langsung terlukis di wajah para murid disana.

Dengan jantan (?), Tatsuki langsung meringkus roh itu. "**NGAPAIN KAU, HAH?** Menjauh dari Orihime! Nggak akan kumaafkan walau hanya bercanda!"

Kini si roh memperhatikan wajah Tatsuki. "Wah? Ternyata kalau dilihat dari dekat, kamu manis juga."

"Heh?"

Dan apa yang dilakukan si roh itu selanjutnya, membuat ekspresi _horror_ para murid menjadi lebih _horror_ berkali-kali lipat.

* * *

**XxBLEACHxX**

* * *

Drap! Drap! Drap!

"Oi! Kenapa buru-buru?" teriak Toshiro yang tengah berlari mengikuti Ichigo untuk memasuki gedung SMU Karakura. "Tadi saja kau kalahkan hollownya juga serampangan banget."

"Berisik! Perasaanku nggak enak, nih!" Terdengar suara kaca jendela pecah. Ichigo mencari asal suara. "Ah! Itu kelasku! Tuh, kan!"

Sedangkan di TKP, keadaannya sangat ricuh. Meja-meja berterbangan ke arah si roh. Yang membuat meja-meja terbang itu jelas sang master bela diri dan wanita perkasa (?) kita, Tatsuki. **"MATI KAU! MAMPUS! GO TO HELL!"**

Dengan lincah si roh menghindari lemparan meja itu. "Waduh. Hei, masa dicium pipi aja marah. Memangnya anak SD?"

**"CEREWET!"** teriak Tatsuki yang kini mengayunkan meja dengan posisi yang nyaris mengenai si roh. Para murid yang masih di kelas saling berpelukan karena ketakutan seraya mencari tempat yang aman dari lemparan meja Tatsuki.

Di situasi yang kacau balau itu. Pintu kelas terbuka. Sosok mungil Toshiro langsung nampak. "Hei! Sudah cukup sampai disitu!" teriaknya. Melihat si roh yang reflek langsung bergerak untuk kabur dari jendela karena melihatnya, Toshiro langsung berteriak sekali lagi. **"KUROSAKI!"**

Sosok Ichigo muncul di bingkai jendela. Karena berwujud shinigami, tentu teman-temannya tidak ada yang melihatnya. Ichigo memegang pegangan pedangnya. "Mau ke mana? Kau sudah terpo-**HAH? GYAAAAA! TUBUH GUEEEE!**" jerit Ichigo histeris (dan lebay) saat melihat si roh dengan santai melompat dari lantai 3. Saat melihat si roh dengan mulus mendarat di tanah tanpa cedera, Ichigo terkaget sekaligus lega. "Fiuh! Heh? Lho, kok?"

Toshiro yang menyaksikan hal itu matanya langsung terbelalak. "Jangan-jangan... dia... _kaizou konpaku_?"

* * *

**XxBLEACHxX**

* * *

"Pada akhirnya aku kehilangan jejak diriku... bukan...** TUBUHKU SENDIRI! CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT? AAAARH!**" Ichigo mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan depresi. Ia dan Toshiro sudah berkeliling untuk mencoba mengejar roh di tubuh Ichigo. Tapi, hasilnya nihil. "Aaaah... Bagaimana ini? Dia pakai tubuhku. Lalu Inoue dan Tatsuki di..."

"Ya, ya, sepertinya dicium, kan?" potong Toshiro dingin.

**"ARGH! BAGAIMANA KAU BISA SESANTAI ITU MENGATAKANNYA? MEMALUKAN TAHU!"**

Toshiro membuang nafas. "Haah, bukannya hal itu sudah biasa? Bahkan bisa dianggap sebagai sebuah salam?" terangnya. Ia lalu membuang muka ke Ichigo dengan tatapan mengejek. "Yaah, bahkan menurut majalah, ciuman antar cowok saja sudah wajar. Iya, kan? **MAHO**?"

**"IYA KALAU PACAR! ITU, TUH, TEMAN SEKELAS! BERHENTI BACA MAJALAH BEGITUAN! DAN YANG PENTING, GUE BUKAN MAHO!"** teriak Ichigo penuh emosi. Setelah meledak-ledak seperti itu, Ichigo kembali pundung sambil memeluk tiang listrik. "Hancur sudah _image_ yang selama ini kubuat... Harus pakai ekspresi apa aku besok ke sekolah?"

_Sweatdrop_ besar muncul dikepala Toshiro. _'Jadi dia selama ini bikin image?'_

Ichigo teringat sesuatu. "Oh iya. Tadi kau bilang soal '_kaizou konpaku_'. Apa itu?"

"_Kaizou konpaku_. Jiwa buatan dengan kemampuan khusus. Agar otak bebal seperti gampang mengingatnya, kita pakai sebutan mudahnya '**mod soul**'." Toshiro langsung melanjutkan kalimatnya sebelum Ichigo protes. "Dulu pernah ada _project_ 'Spear Head'. Proyek cukup besar dengan dana bla... bla... bla... Dimulai pada bla... bla... bla... Ini proyek kejam yang memasukkan jiwa buatan dengan kemampuan khusus ke tubuh lalu menggunakan tubuh manusia yang telah lepas dari rohnya itu sebagai tentara baris depan melawan hollow. Memiliki kemampuan macam-macam. Ada yang bla... bla... bla... Sampai bla... bla... bla..."

_'Ugh, karena kelewat detail, bagian yang penting malah jadi nggak ketangkap oleh otakku...'_ keluh Ichigo sambil tetap berusaha memahami keterangan _super detail_ dari Toshiro.

"Melihat jenisnya, mod soul tadi tipe _underpod_. Tipe dengan kemampuan kaki luar biasa karena dirancang khusus. Memang adanya proyek ini sangat membantu di daerah dengan jumlah petugas shinigami yang kurang. Tapi, akhirnya timbul masalah pada tanggal bla... bla... bla... Proyek ini dianggap kejam karena membuat jenazah yang seharusnya dikubur secara layak untuk bertarung. Karena itu pada tanggal bla... bla... bla... keluar perintah untuk menghancurkan dan memusnahkan mod soul yang terlanjur dibuat. Padahal saat itu telah dibuat banyak mod soul dengan jumlah sekitar bla... bla... bla... Entah apa yang hingga masih ada yang lolos begini."

Ichigo menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Setelah beberapa saat berpikir, akhirnya ia paham. "Ngg, jadi mod soul dibuat untuk kemudahan Soul Society lalu dihancurkan karena alasan yang sama? Hei! Mana bisa begitu? Kok, kamu terima!"

_'Ada yang tidak setuju, kok. Saat itu ada yang abstain. Termasuk... aku...'_ batin Toshiro mengenang masa lalu. "Apa boleh buat. Itu memang sudah menjadi aturan menurut hukum bla... bla... bla... Lalu ingat, Kurosaki. Aturan di Soul Society itu dibuat dan disusun untuk melindungi kalian, manusia. Sudah. Ayo, kita cari lagi. Keburu sore. Aku capek."

Ichigo termenung. _'Bagaimana ya perasaannya saat mendapat tubuhku? Dilahirkan seenaknya, dibunuh seenaknya. Ia bertahan dari semua itu lalu berhasil mendapatkan tubuh. Tapi, tetap saja ia harus terus melarikan diri...'_ Cowok itu menatap langit. _'Itu... bagaimana rasanya ya...'_

Hmm, pengin tahu perasaannya? Yak, Ichigo, kau bisa melihat betapa riangnya si mod soul menggunakan kemampuannya untuk berjalan di sepanjang jalan. Melompat-lompat setinggi kurang lebih 5 meter bagai anak kecil yang loncat kegirangan karena dapat hadiah. "Yuhuuuy! Asyiiik~ **YEAAAH!**" serunya.

Saat asyik lompat-lompat begitu ia tak sengaja sampai di SD Karakura. Ia berhenti untuk melihat sekelompok anak laki-laki yang asyik bermain _game_. _'Ngapain mereka?'_

"Ah! Sial. Kenapa mati lagi, sih? Main yang benar, dong! Payah, ah! Memangnya siapa yang membuatmu?" kata seorang anak berkacamata.

Kawannya yang bertubuh tambun serta kawannya yang kerempeng tertawa. "Haah! Hapus sajalah! Kan, bisa bikin yang baru!" celetuk si kerempeng.

"Iya, tuh! Yang nggak nurut kata tuannya... Mati aja!" imbuh si tambun.

"Toh, bisa kubikin yang lebih oke lagi," kata si kacamata.

**"Ahahaha!"**

Mata si roh terbelalak marah.

* * *

**XxBLEACHxX**

* * *

Piiiiiiip… Piiiiiip… Piiiiiip…!

Ichigo mendesah kecewa. "Cih, disaat begini... Masa ada perintah?"

Toshiro menatap display ponselnya. "Sayangnya, iya. 5 menit lagi. Ayo, kesana."

* * *

**XxBLEACHxX**

* * *

"Cih! Bocah-bocah tadi... Bikin _mood_ hancur saja..." gerutu si mod soul. Ia merasakan sesuatu. "Hah? Ini 'kan... hollow?" _'Lokasi ini... tempat bocah-bocah tadi!'_

Dengan kecepatan maksimal, ia berlari kembali ke tempat anak-anak yang sempat ia hajar karena seenaknya. Beruntung, saat ia sampai, hollow berbentuk kelabang itu baru saja muncul dan masih bersiap untuk menyerang. Secepat kilat, dia menarik para bocah tadi dari serangan hollow. "Lari! Cepat! Cepat lari kalau nggak mau mati!" teriaknya. Karena ketakutan melihat tubuh mod soul yang tiba-tiba terluka tanpa sebab itu (walau keadaan sebenarnya si hollow berhasil mencakar tubuhnya), para bocah tadi langsung lari.

Di lain pihak, Ichigo masih berlari mencari hollow. Toshiro menunjuk sebuah gedung. "Kurosaki! Itu!" ucapnya.

"Mana?" Ichigo langsung melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Toshiro. "Benar! Ah, tunggu, sepertinya dia sedang lawan seseorang... Jangan-jangan... si bodoh itu!" Tanpa basa basi, Ichigo melesat ke atap gedung meninggalkan Toshiro. Begitu sampai, pedang Ichigo langsung terayun dan memotong salah satu kaki hollow.

Si mod soul kaget. "Kau kenapa... menolongku?"

Ichigo langsung menarik kerah tubuhnya. "Kau luka, kan? Kau pikir ini tubuh siapa? Kalau melawan kelas teri begini saja terluka, jangan melawan!" teriak Ichigo memarahi mod soul ditubuhnya sambil tangan kanannya tetap sibuk menusuk-nusuk hollow dengan pedangnya.

"Apa? Aku melawannya karena kamu nggak datang-datang! Kalau aku nggak bertarung, anak-anak tadi bisa mati!"

**"ARGH! KUMAKAN SAJA DUA-DUANYA!"** seru si hollow yang merasa dikacangin.

**"BERISIIIIIK!"** teriak Ichigo dan mod soul bersamaan seraya mereka kompak melancarkan serangan. Ichigo menebas topeng hollow dan mod soul menendangnya.

Hollow itu terlempar akibat tendangan itu. Namun, sesaat sebelum hollow itu mendarat, tiba-tiba si mod soul nekad melompat dan menendang lagi si hollow. Ichigo dengan sigap langsung menangkap 'tubuhnya' yang nyaris akan terjun bebas dari atap gedung. "**KAMU INI SEMBARANGAN BANGET! HOLLOW ITU KALAU TOPENGNYA SUDAH DIPOTONG PASTI NANTI HILANG SENDIRI! KENAPA KAU**-ng? Barisan semut?" Ichigo kaget melihat barisan semut yang ada di tempat seharusnya si hollow mendarat tadi. Ia menatap mod soul. "Jangan-jangan kamu menendangnya karena tidak ingin semut ini mati tertimpa?"

"Iya! Memang kenapa? Aku memang tidak bisa membunuh apapun! Karena nasibku sebagai mod soul yang harus dimusnahkan sehari setelah aku dibuat... Aku jadi mengerti betapa berharganya hidup itu! Bagaimana aku terus ketakutan di dalam pil yang tak sengaja tercampur pil obat itu... Aku takut mati! Makanya, aku... juga tidak bisa mengambil nyawa orang lain..."

Ichigo tertegun. Tapi, belum sempat ia berkomentar sesosok pria bertopi belang hijau putih datang dengan tongkat ditangannya. "Wah, wah. Kupikir sudah ketemu. Ternyata babak belur. Apa boleh buat," komentarnya. Ia lantas mengeluarkan pil mod soul di tubuh Ichigo dengan ujung tongkatnya. "Yak, misi selesai! Kita pulang!" katanya kepada 3 orang yang tadi bersamanya.

Buru-buru Ichigo menghentikannya. "Hei! Tunggu, dia mau kau apakan?"

"Diapakan? Jelas dimusnahkan, kan?"

"Lho? Kau bisa melihatku? Siapa kamu?"

Orang itu mengelus dagunya. "Hmm, kalau dibilang siapa, sih..."

"Namanya Urahara Kisuke. Pedagang yang nggak jelas," kata Toshiro yang tiba-tiba muncul dan mengambil pil di tangan Urahara. "Hei, kau mau ambil begitu saja barang yang sudah dibeli pelanggan? Tak tahu aturan sekali kau."

Urahara menghela nafas. "Baiklah, soal uangnya..."

Toshiro menahan ucapannya. "Tak perlu, aku puas dengan produk ini. Lagipula kau bergerak di luar Reihou. Kau tak punya hak untuk memintanya."

"Kami tidak mau tahu kalau nanti ada masalah! Kami akan lari!"

"Ya, ya... Tak masalah. Toh, sejak kecil hidupku sudah penuh masalah. Ini sudah seperti santapan sehari-hari," komentar Toshiro santai. Ia menyerahkan pil itu ke tangan Ichigo. "Nih."

"Ehm, Toshiro... Terimakasih... Sudah tidak membuangnya," ucap Ichigo agak canggung, tapi tulus. Toshiro hanya mengangguk sambil melangkah pergi.

* * *

**XxBLEACHxX**

* * *

**XxTO BE CONTINUExX**

* * *

**= OMAKE I =**

"Sudah, diam! Sekarang cepat kau minum! Biar orang bego macam kau paham bagaimana fungsinya!" perintah Toshiro kesal. Karena ancaman Toshiro, Ichigo menekan kepala bebek itu dan langsung meminum pil yang keluar dari benda itu.

Gluk!

Bats!

Arwah Ichigo langsung tertarik keluar. Ichigo terkagum. "Wow! Beneran keluar!"

"Iya, dan selain itu..." kata Toshiro sambil menunjuk ke arah tubuh Ichigo yang tergeletak. "Tubuh yang harusnya kosong, sudah terisi oleh roh lain. Sehingga tidak ada yang menyadari kalau kau sudah berganti wujud jadi shinigami."

Seketika itu, tubuh Ichigo bergerak lalu berdiri tegak kembali. "Aduuuh, met siang semuanyaaa... Kenalin, nich, eike Kurosaki Ichigo yang _cute_ dan gagah. Aih, jangan keras-keras yach sama eike. Ihihihi. Amboi, adik _cute_ banget ya!" ucap tubuh Ichigo sambil colek-colek Toshiro ala banci-banci Taman Luweng (saudaranya Taman Lawang).

Ichigo _shock_ seketika. "**TOSHIRO! KENAPA GUE-**eh-**TUBUH GUE JADI 'MELAMBAI' GITU?**" teriaknya. **"HIIIIY!"**

Toshiro menatap Ichigo. "Lho, bukannya kelakuannya cocok dengan ke**MAHO**anmu?"

"Udah yeaa... Eike mau ke kelas eike dulu... Duh, pasti banyak mas-mas ganteng yang nungguin eike. Cucok, deh, brooo~"

**"AAAAAAAAARGH! DEMI TUHAN, JANGAAAN!"**

"Ah, tunggu, Kurosaki!" kata Toshiro.

Dengan secara tidak sadar, Ichigo langsung mengeluarkan pedangnya dan menebas si tubuh. Darah bermuncratan dari bekas tebasan itu. Tak lama, tubuh Ichigo tergeletak tak bergerak di tanah. Keadaan hening seketika.

Ichigo akhirnya sadar tentang apa yang telah ia lakukan. **"AAAAAH! TUBUHKU! TUBUHKU! TIDAAAAAK!"** Tangan Toshiro menyentuh pundak Ichigo. Tentu, Ichigo langsung menoleh ke cowok itu. "Toshiro?"

"Kurosaki..." ucap Toshiro. Ia mengambil nafas sebentar, lalu tersenyum sangat manis. "Pikirkan hal positif dari kejadian ini. Dengan begini, kamu bisa jadi shinigami penggantiku dengan **TENANG**, bukan? Iya, kan? Hmm?"

**"TI-TIDAAAAAAAAAAAK!"**

Akhirnya Ichigo menjadi shinigami dan hidup mengabdi ke Soul Society selamanya...

Bleach tamat (?).

**= OMAKE II =**

Ichigo sedang berpikir. Saat ini ia sedang makan siang di kelas bersama teman-temannya yang lain. Tatapannya tertuju ke arah riuh-riuh kelompok makan anak cewek. Gadis-gadis itu bercanda-canda sambil sedikit bergosip sebelum membuka bekal makan siang mereka.

"**Jreeeeng!** Bekalku kali ini roti dengan daging goreng dan mayonaise!" seru Orihime riang sambil memamerkan bekalnya yang berupa sebongkah roti tawar, sepotong besar daging goreng yang kelihatannya sangat berlemak, dan sebotol mayonaise.

Seorang gadis berkomentar. "Inoue enak ya... Bisa makan banyak tanpa takut gendut..."

"Eeeh? Benarkah? Ehehehe."

_'Hmm, Inoue memang selera makannya luar biasa ya. Disaat anak cewek lain berusaha diet agar langsing, dia nggak pernah pusing soal jumlah makannya dan tetap saja nggak gendut,'_ pikir Ichigo sambil menyuap makanan di kotak bekalnya.

"Tapi, kalau begitu lemaknya pada kemana ya?" celetuk seorang gadis.

"Mungkin di dada," kata Kunieda dengan datar.

Orihime tertawa. "Eeeh? Masa, sih? Ehehehe!"

"Hei, kok, malah ketawa!" kata Tatsuki.

Ichigo menghela nafas mendengar perbincangan cewek itu. _'Uh, tapi memang ada benarnya mungkin... Lemak-lemak itu 'kan nggak mungkin hilang sendiri kecuali kita olahraga berat dengan teratur. Pasti menimbun disuatu tempat. Dan yang 'menonjol' di tubuh Inoue ya hanya bagian dada itu. Ah! Hentikan, Kurosaki Ichigo. Pikiranmu jadi seperti orang mesum saja!'_ pikir Ichigo yang lama-lama mukanya merah. Ia tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu dan menatap orang di depannya dengan tatapan heran. _'Tunggu-tunggu... Berarti yang sekarang jadi masalah 'orang ini', kan?'_

"Ng? Ada apa, Kurosaki?" ucap orang di depan Ichigo dengan nadanya yang manis seperti biasa saat ia dihadapan teman-teman. Tapi, Ichigo yang mulai terbiasa dengan sifat asli orang itu, tahu kalau kalimat asli dari ucapan itu adalah 'ngapain lihat-lihat, heh, maho?'.

"Nggak..." jawab Ichigo dengan _sweatdrop_ besar. Ia melihat meja orang di depannya yang penuh. Ada roti melon, seporsi _soumen_, seporsi kare beserta nasinya, amanatto, dan sebotol teh hijau dingin.

Ichigo menelan ludah. _'Astaga, Toshiro... Bodimu kecil dan ramping tapi nafsu makanmu, kok, mirip monster? KEMANA PERGINYA SELURUH LEMAK YANG SEHARUSNYA NGUMPUL DI BADANMU ITU?'_

* * *

__4869fans-nikazemaru : "Ah, ngurus 2 akun itu capek juga! Oya, ada yang nanya apakah ini nanti bakal IchiHitsu. Ok, saya jawab ya... Sebenernya saya, sebagai IchiHitsu mania, penginnya begitu. Tapi, setelah saya pikir ulang, mungkin bakal seperti _hints-hints_ saja. Yaaah, macam waktu lihat anime/manganya begitu, deh! Kan, nggak ada adegan _romance_nya beneran, tapi banyak _hints_ IchiRuki. Tapi, Rukia diganti Hitsu disini, begitu~"

Hi-chan : "Lha, trus? Rukia nanti jadi apaan disini?"

4869fans-nikazemaru : "Ufufu, lihat saja nanti~ Dia dapat peran bagus, kok! Hmm... Tapi, bisa dibilang aku benar-benar ingin secepatnya mengerjakan bagian saat Ichigo, dkk. ke Seireitei! Soalnya disitulah bagian yang paling banyak berubah dari anime/manga aslinya! Ufufufufu..."

Ichigo : "Udah kepanjangan, nih! Yak, sekian dari kami! Silakan yang ingin memberi review..."

Hitsugaya : "_Flame_ juga boleh, kok."

4869fans-nikazemaru + Hi-chan : "_See you in the next chapter_!"


	5. Old Memories, Another Shinigami

A/N : Setelah ini nggak ada libur panjang lagi, euy... Haaahh... Derita anak kelas XII~ Ugh, maaf kalau ntar lama lagi (padahal selalu lama). Yah sudahlah, _enjoy_!

Disclaimer : Perhatikan, deh. Gambar _background_, teknik _inking_, dan efeknya _manga_ Bleach masih bagus, kan? Nah, berarti masih Tite Kubo dan asistennya yang gambar, bukan gue.

Warning (s) : Rada OOC, Toshiro jadi _tsundere_ (plak), Ichigo jadi maho (dilindes), deskripsi nggak niat, dst, dsb, dll. Nggak suka? Banting _gadget_ kalian ke jidat ortu.

* * *

**XxBLEACHxX**

* * *

**= Bleach : Another Version =**

**= By : 4869fans-nikazemaru =**

**= Chapter 5 =**

**= 6/17, Old Memories, Another Shinigami =**

* * *

**XxBLEACHxX**

* * *

**"ICHIGO! BANGUN! UDAH PAGI, NIH!"** teriak sebuah boneka singa kepada seorang cowok yang masih terlelap di tempat tidurnya. "Ayo, bangun! Ntar aku bakal masuk ke tasmu biar para anak cewek mengejekmu 'kyaaa! Ichigo masih bawa boneka!' begitu!" Karena sudah tak tahan lagi, Ichigo kontan menonjok boneka itu.

"Berisik! Kamu bisa nggak, sih, diam kayak boneka, Kon?!" kata Ichigo. Ohoho, kaget karena ada boneka bisa bicara? Tidak perlu kaget, di dalam boneka itu ada mod-soulnya. Haa? Hari gini nggak tau _mod soul_ itu apa?! Kemana aja, mbak, mas? _Chapter_ kemarin baca nggak? Baca, dong! (_author_ ditendang)

Awalnya, Ichigo mau memasukkan _mod soul_ itu ke tubuh kucing atau sejenisnya yang sudah mati. Karena nggak ketemu-ketemu, Ichigo iseng memasukkan _mod soul_ itu ke sebuah boneka yang ditemukan tergeletak dijalan. Ternyata bisa! Akhirnya Ichigo pun memberi _mod soul_ itu nama, yaitu 'Kon'. Sebenarnya mau dipanggil 'Kai' dari Kaizo Konpaku, tapi, Ichigo nggak ikhlas kalau nama _mod soul_ itu lebih keren dari namanya… Hmm, harusnya kasih nama Paijo ajah biar nggak lebih keren dari nama lu, Ichigo...

"**A****aa****rgh!** Bisa nggak, sih, kalian diam sebentar?! Aku mau ganti baju, nih!" protes Toshiro yang keluar dari lemari Ichigo dan dengan sukses menginjak Kon yang memang tergeletak di depan pintu lemari. "Hmm? Ngapain kau dibawah situ?"

"Tadi dia… Eh, anu… Toshiro…" Ichigo menunjuk Toshiro lalu menunjuk Kon.

"Kenapa?" Toshiro kembali melirik Kon. Dilihatnya boneka itu kini mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Wa-walau cowok... Ba-bagus sekali kakinya… I-ini… **NICE ANGLE!**" ucap Kon.

"Kau! Boneka sialan!" runtuk Toshiro sambil menginjak-injak Kon dengan semangat '45. **"NGGAK BONEKA, NGGAK YANG PUNYA... SEMUANYA PADA MAHO!"**

"Gyaaaaaaa! A-ampun!"

"**Ueheeem!** Maaf yah, gue amit-amit jabang bayi masih normal 100%! Jangan samakan gue dengan makhluk mesum nan hina satu ini," kata Ichigo sambil ikutan injek-injek Kon. Teriakan memilukan keluar dari boneka itu. Ichigo menghela nafas. "Lagian... salahmu sendiri Toshiro, ngapain juga pakai yukata? Mana tipis lagi."

Toshiro melipat tangannya di depan dada. Wajahnya masam. "Dilemarimu panas! Aku nggak tahan! Jadi, aku pakai yukata!" jawabnya.

Ichigo sweatdrop. "_Please_, siapa juga suruh elo tidur di lemari. Mending juga elo-"

"Tidur di kasur bareng kau trus kena grepe-grepe? Ih, ogah yah... Dasar, maho."

** "APA?! MAKSUD GUE MENDING ELO TIDUR DILUAR SANA! DAN GUE ULANGI KESEKIAN KALINYA, GUE BUKAN MAHOOO!"**

"Ck, emang kamu mirip maho!"

"Heh! Diem, lu yang tukang numpang tidur, makan, minum, dan suka nyomot baju adek gue!"

"E-enak saja! Sekarang aku udah punya baju sendiri, kok!"

"Apaan! Kemarin kau masih pakai piyamanya Karin!"

"Kan mencurigakan banget kalau tiba-tiba piyama itu udah balik ke lemari adikmu setelah hilang beberapa minggu! Mikir, dong! Udah maho, bego pula!"

"Biarin! Daripada lu yang ngaku jenius tapi kagak punya duit! Jadi, numpang mulu!"

** "PUNYA, KOK!"**

** "TRUS NGAPAIN MASIH NUMPANG DISINI?! EMANG SINI PENAMPUNGAN SUKARELA?"**

** "KAU ITU YA-"**

**Tok! ****Tok! Tok!**

"Onii-chan! Aku buka ya pintunya?" seru Yuzu dari balik pintu.

"Hah! Sembunyi!" Ichigo langsung melempar Toshiro dan Kon ke lemari. Cowok itu melempar tanpa memperdulikan teriakan protes Toshiro. Tak ada sedetik setelah Ichigo menutup pintu lemarinya, Yuzu berdiri dihadapan Ichigo. "A-ada apa, Yuzu? Pagi-pagi begini…"

"Pagi-pagi? Onii-chan! Ini sudah siang! Tuh, Kojima-nii udah nunggu diluar!"

"Hah? Mizuhiro? Memang sekarang sudah jam… **EGH?! SUDAH JAM SEGINI?! UWAAAAAAAA!**"

"Iya, Onii-chan minta maaf ke Kojima-nii sana! Kojima-nii udah nunggu lama, lho!"

Ichigo langsung menuju ke jendela kamar ayahnya. "Mizuhiro! Maaf! Aku baru bangun! Kau masuk saja! Tunggu didalam!"

Mizuhiro melepas _earphone_-nya. "Ok! Cepat ya!"

"Kurosaki, aku duluan!" kata Toshiro yang sudah akan keluar lewat jendela kamar Ichigo.

"Iya!" ucap Ichigo yang sedang kerepotan mengancingkan bajunya. "Sialan! Tumben banget ayah nggak ngebangunin aku! Jadi telat, kan…!" Ichigo melirik jam tangannya yang menampilkan tanggal hari ini. Tertera 16 Juni… "Pantas saja, sudah tanggal segini… Sudah dekat…"

"Kurosaki…?" heran Toshiro yang masih duduk di pinggiran jendela kamar Ichigo. _'Kenapa wajahnya aneh begitu?'_

* * *

**XxBLEACHxX**

* * *

"Tatsuki! Aku lihat PR kesenianmu yang 'masa depanku', dong!" pinta Michiru. Tatsuki menoleh ke arah cewek berambut pendek itu. "Aku sudah selesai, tapi aku nggak PD, nih!"

"Oh, baiklah," kata Tatsuki. Dikeluarkannya hasil gambarnya yang ternyata adalah gambar Tatsuki sedang membawa sabuk tinju. Disamping gambar itu ada gambar seorang petarung berbadan kekar yang tergeletak tak berdaya. "Pada masa depan, aku akan menjadi juara cewek Vale Tudo!"

"He-hebat! Bagus banget! Eh, kalau Orihime gambar apa?"

Orihime dengan semangat membuka tasnya. "Ehehehe, baguslah kamu tanya! Aku PD banget sama gambarku ini! Taraaaa!"

Michiru dan Tatsuki membeku ditempat. Gambar Orihime benar-benar… Wow… Di gambarnya ada Orihime versi robot dengan latar belakang bangunan masa depan seperti di film-film. "Bagus, kan?! Bisa berjalan sampai 300km/jam… Trus dari mata keluar laser…"

"O-Orihime, bukan kayak gitu!" kata Michiru.

"Ka-kalau begini kamu bakal dihukum lagi, kan?!" seru Tatsuki.

"Eh, masa?" heran Orihime. Dia menoleh ke Toshiro yang sedang membaca sebuah novel. Kelihatannya novel Sherlock Holmes lagi. "Toshiro-kun! Toshiro-kun gambar apa buat kesenian nanti? Boleh lihat, kan?!"

Toshiro menoleh. "Aku? Hmm, boleh…" Toshiro mengambil hasil karyanya dari tas. "Ini."

**"A-ASTAGA!"** jerit Michiru. **"I-INI… KEREN BANGET, HITSUGAYA-KUN!"**

Pada gambar ada gambar Toshiro dengan pakaian detektif. Dibelakangnya ada latar musim salju. Sedangkan dihadapan Toshiro, ada sesosok orang yang sepertinya adalah pelaku kejahatan yang berhasil Toshiro tangkap. Semuanya digambar dengan sangat detail dan dengan sentuhan warna yang memukau.

**"TOSHIRO-KUN! KAMU BISA DAPAT NILAI A++ DENGAN GAMBAR INI!"** seru Orihime.

**"KA-KAU BENAR, ORIHIME! INI, SIH, BAKAL DIPAJANG DI MADING! BUKAN, INI MUNGKIN BAKAL LANGSUNG DIMASUKKAN PAMERAN!"** imbuh Tatsuki.

"Terima kasih," kata Toshiro dengan senyum. Yup, sepertinya otak Toshiro sudah mulai terpengaruh dengan novel karangan Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Agatha Christie, Edgar Allan Poe, dan penulis misteri lainnya yang biasa dia baca itu…

Orihime melirik Ichigo yang sedang mengobrol dengan Mizuhiro dan Keigo. "Kurosaki-kun! _Ohayou_!" sapa Orihime.

Ichigo menoleh dan tersenyum lebar. "Oh! _Ohayou_, Inoue!"

Orihime tersentak. "Kenapa… Kurosaki-kun tegang begitu…?" bisik Orihime setelah Ichigo berpaling.

"Eh? Bicara apa kamu, Orihime? Kurosaki-kun kan senyum?" heran Michiru. "Kelihatan bahagia gitu…"

Tatsuki berpikir sebentar. "Ah! Benar juga… Michiru, Orihime… Sekarang tanggal 16 Juni, kan?" ucap Tatsuki yang disambut anggukan dari Michiru dan Orihime. Toshiro terdiam. "Ternyata begitu… Aku baru sadar sekarang… Orihime, kalau kau ada perlu dengan Ichigo, selesaikan hari ini."

"Ke-kenapa?" tanya Orihime.

"Soalnya… Besok dia pasti nggak masuk…"

* * *

**XxBLEACHxX**

* * *

"Baiklah! Kita buka! Rapat keluarga untuk menentukan tugas besok! Tentu saja, sebagai yang tertua, ayah jadi bosnya!" seru ayah Ichigo.

"Eh! Apa-apaan itu!" protes Karin.

"Eits, angkat tangan dulu sebelum bicara, ketua staff!"

"Ke-ketua staff…" ulang Karin terpana. "Ba-baiklah!"

"Oke! Seperti biasa, Yuzu menjadi staff perbekalan! Karin yang membawa barang!"

Karin langsung bereaksi. **"HAH?! YANG BENAR SAJA!"**

"Oh ya, ayah tadi potong rambut, nih! Bagus, nggak?!"

**"NGGAK ADA BEDANYA SAMA YANG SEBELUMNYA, TAHU!"**

** "EEEEEGH?!"**

Ichigo hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah keluarganya.

* * *

**XxBLEACHxX**

* * *

"Tadi itu heboh sekali, Kurosaki."

Ichigo menoleh ke arah Toshiro yang duduk di lemarinya. "Kamu belum tidur?"

"Dengan teriakan-teriakan dari keluargamu itu? Kurasa tidak."

"Hmph!" Ichigo tersenyum kecil.

Helaan nafas keluar dari mulut Toshiro. "Lagipula rapat keluargamu tadi memang heboh sekali. Aku bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas dari sini," ucap Toshiro. "Kau besok bolos, kan? Mau kemana? Piknik? Hah, dasar anak zaman sekarang… Bolos buat piknik!"

Ichigo termenung. "Eh, Toshiro… Apa boleh besok tugas shinigaminya libur?"

"Haaah?! Bicara apa kau?! Mana mungkin bisa! Kau ini kenapa, Kurosaki? Dari tadi aneh sekali!" kata Toshiro. Melihat Ichigo yang tidak bergeming, Toshiro membentaknya. "Oi! Jawab aku!"

Cowok berambut orange itu lantas membuka jendela. Angin malam masuk ke dalam kamar. "Besok… hari kematian ibuku…" Ichigo menatap ke arah bulan. "Bukan… Lebih tepatnya… Hari terbunuhnya ibuku…"

* * *

**XxBLEACHxX**

* * *

"Aku pertama kali bertemu Ichigo saat aku 4 SD. Aku bertemu dia di dojo tempatku latihan. Waktu itu, dia datang sama ibunya yang cantik! Ichigo saat itu benar-benar lemah! Suka senyum-senyum!" terang Tatsuki kepada Orihime yang saat ini sedang berada dirumahnya. "Kalau kalah, dia bakal nangis. Ehehe, ngomong-ngomong yang pertama kali bikin dia nangis di dojo adalah aku!"

"Waaah…" kata Orihime.

"Memang dia lemah banget! Nggak ada 10 detik juga! Tapi, dia langsung berhenti nangis dan mulai senyum-senyum begitu melihat ibunya menjemputnya! Aku kesal sekali saat itu! Cowok, kok, kalah malah senyum-senyum begitu!"

"…" Orihime terdiam. Menanti lanjutan cerita dari Tatsuki.

"Ichigo manja banget sama ibunya… Menempel terus… Tapi, sepertinya memang asyik sekali. Dia tersenyum senang… Itu… pada awalnya…"

"Awalnya?"

"Ya, sebelum ibunya meninggal 9 tahun yang lalu…"

* * *

**XxBLEACHxX**

* * *

"Aduh, tanjakan ini memang bikin capek…" keluh Yuzu. Saat ini keluarga Kurosaki ini sedang berjalan pada jalan yang sangat mendaki. Ditambah lagi hari itu sangat panas! Sip bangetlah!

"Ah, masa? Biasa saja, kok!" ucap Karin yang sepertinya setipe dengan Tatsuki, calon cewek perkasa.

Ayah Ichigo langsung bereaksi. "Yuzu! Jangan menyerah, putriku! Ayah akan selalu berada disampingmu! Lihat! Ayah bisa mendakinya hanya dengan tangan! **UUUGH!**"

**"MATI SAJA SANA!"** teriak Karin setelah menendang ayahnya. **"BWAHAHAHA!" **Karin tertawa bangga saat melihat ayahnya terguling-guling karena jalanan yang menurun.

_'Aneh… Sudah bulan Juni tapi cuacanya sepanas ini…' _batin Ichigo. _'Padahal pada tangga__l__ 17 Juni yang sama cuaca nggak begini…'_

"Lho! Ada orang!" celetuk Karin tiba-tiba.

"Ah, mungkin orang itu juga akan berziarah ke makam?" tebak Yuzu. "Eh, menoleh kesini!"

Ichigo melotot mengetahui siapa orang yang jauh dihadapannya itu. Walaupun jauh dan tertutup topi, rambut putih jabrik yang sangat khas itu terlihat jelas. Apalagi dengan posturnya yang mungil itu… Jelas sekali siapa orang itu… _**'TO-TOSHIRO?! ITU SI TOSHIRO, KAN?! KENAPA BISA ADA DISINI?!'**_ jerit Ichigo dalam hati.

"Itu kenalan Onii-chan? Dari tadi sepertinya melihat Onii-chan…" tanya Yuzu.

"Oh iya! Sepertinya itu kenalanku saat SMP! Se-sebentar! Akan kubereskan dulu anak itu!" teriak Ichigo yang langsung lari menuju Toshiro dan menyeretnya ke hutan.

"Lho? Kok, dibereskan, sih?" heran Yuzu. Keheranan Yuzu itu di respon dengan kekehan Karin. "Karin-chan?"

Karin terkekeh lagi. "Hmm, benar juga… Memang sedikit menyimpang karena sama cowok… Tapi… Memang ini sudah saatnya untuk Ichi-nii! Ufufufu, kita tak boleh mengganggu mereka, Yuzu! Ayo, kita duluan ke makam!"

"Egh? Tunggu! Apa maksudnya, Karin-chan? Karin-chan?"

* * *

**XxBLEACHxX**

* * *

**"TOSHIRO! KAMU NGAPAIN DISINI?!"**

"Bahaya kalau nanti tiba-tiba ada hollow! Makanya aku ikut!" terang Toshiro yang saat ini memakai jeans dan kaos berwarna biru tanpa lengan yang di tutupi dengan kemeja putih sehingga kaos itu tidak terlihat tanpa lengan. Dipunggung Toshiro ada tas punggung kecil. Tak lupa, Toshiro memakai sebuah topi yang senada dengan kaos dan jeansnya.

Ichigo menghela nafas. "Hh… Dasar…"

"Kau bilang ibumu terbunuh, kan? Dibunuh siapa?"

"…bukan…urusanmu…"

"Yang membunuh… Hollow, kan?" Toshiro menatap Ichigo. "Reiatsumu benar-benar besar… Mungkin saja hollow itu sebenarnya mengincarmu, tapi…"

**"URUSAI! SUDAH CUKUP DENGAN HOLLOW!"** Ichigo menatap Toshiro tajam. **"TIDAK ADA HOLLOW! KAU SELALU SAJA MENG-"** teriakan Ichigo terhenti saat dia melihat sebuah sosok yang tak jauh darinya. "Mu-mustahil… kenapa…!" Ichigo langsung berlari ke arah sosok itu.

**"KUROSAKI!"** panggil Toshiro. Dia langsung mengejar Ichigo. _'Apa yang tadi dilihatnya? Tadi aku memang merasakan sekelebat reiatsu… Tapi, kenapa saat aku menoleh tidak ada? Berarti dia… menghilang?!'_

Toshiro tetap berusaha mengejar Ichigo. **"GAH!" **Begitu posisinya cukup dekat dengan Ichigo, Toshiro langsung mencengkram baju Ichigo. Hal ini mengakibatkan Ichigo dan Toshiro terjungkal. **"Uwaah!"**

"Toshiro!" Dengan reflek _gentleman_nya, Ichigo menangkap tubuh Toshiro sehingga Toshiro jatuh diatasnya. Samar-samar terdengar teriakan _fansgirl_ entah dari mana. Sepertinya dari sang _author_ yang terpana dengan adegan pair favoritnya yang baru saja ia buat. Oke, 2 kalimat ini lupakan saja. Kita balik ke Ichigo dan Toshiro.

Ichigo dan Toshiro tetap dalam posisi itu beberapa saat. Toshiro yang tubuhnya berada di atas Ichigo berusaha mengambil nafas. Mengejar orang yang sedang kalap seperti Ichigo tadi dengan tubuh seperti dirinya memang sangat susah. Setelah nafasnya agak normal, dia berdiri. "Hahh… Dasar, Kurosaki maho! Ngapain tiba-tiba lari begitu, hah?! Elo mau bikin acara '_Catch Me, If You Can_'? Emang lu artis?"

Ichigo tertunduk. "Tidak ada hollow…"

"Heh? Ngomong apa kau?"

**"AKU! AKULAH YANG MEMBUNUH IBUKU!"** Ichigo bangkit. "Kau sudah puas, kan?! Permisi!" Ichigo berjalan melewati Toshiro yang masih tercengang.

_'Kurosaki…'_

* * *

**XxBLEACHxX**

* * *

_'Ibu… Lama tak jumpa… Inginnya, sih, bilang 'apa kabar__?__', tapi tidak mungkin ya…'_ kata Karin dalam hati dihadapan makam ibunya. _'Aku, Yuzu, Ichi-nii, dan ayah baik-baik saja disini… Ibu tidak usah khawatir… Hanya saja…Ib__u-__'_ Karin melirik tajam ke arah ayahnya yang sedang heboh untuk menantang Ichigo balapan menghancurkan semua nisan di pemakaman itu. _'__-tahu tidak nama laut yang paling dalam di dunia? __S__oalnya s__i jenggot itu benar-benar TERLALU sehat sampai aku ingin mengikatnya disebuah tiang dan melemparkannya ke laut!__ Menurut ibu bagusan ditenggelamin kemana? Laut Merah? Samudra Hindia? Samudra Pasifik?!__'_

"Ayah! Hentikan!" teriak Yuzu kepada ayahnya.

"Ayo, Ichigo! Kita mulai! Kita lomba menghancurkan seluruh nisan di kuburan ini!" sorak ayah Ichigo. Oh, betapa ayah yang baik dan pengertian. Mengajak anaknya bermain bersama-sama walau dengan permainan yang salah dan tak wajar diajarkan orangtua ke anaknya.

"Ayah! Pokoknya ntar ayah nggak dapat jatah makan!"

Dari kejauhan, Toshiro melihat kejadian itu dari atas pohon. _'Kurosaki… membunuh ibunya? Dari sifatnya, hal itu mustahil sekali… Tapi, kenapa?'_

"Ni-Nii-san…" panggil seseorang.

Toshiro menghela nafas. "Apa? Sudah kubilang, kau diam saja di dalam!"

"Tapi, Nii-san! Disini sesak banget!" keluh Kon yang keluar dari tas punggung yang dipakai Toshiro. "Huuff… Aku hampir mati kehabisan oksigen disini! Maaf, ya, Nii-san!"

"Haah… Memangnya kau bernafas? Kau 'kan **HANYA** boneka."

"Aaah! Nii-san kejam! Disini benar-benar sesak karena Nii-san memasukkan novel misteri juga… 3 buah pula! Mana tebal banget!"

"_Urusai_… Kau diam saja seperti boneka."

Hening.

"Ngg… Nii-san kenapa pakai topi?" tanya Kon.

Toshiro termenung sejenak. "Menurutmu? Hari ini panas sekali! Mana mungkin aku bisa tahan jalan-jalan diluar tanpa topi? Jujur, aku benci sekali cuaca panas seperti ini! Aku ingin segera musim dingin… Trus ada salju turun… Ah, tunggu, kalau tak salah tadi saat aku ke sini ada penjual es serut. Nanti beli, ah. Ada yang pakai sirup semangka nggak ya? Eh, tunggu! Kenapa aku cerita hal begini ke makhluk macam kau?"

"Nii-san kayak anak kecil, ih!"

"Ha-hah? Diam kau!"

"…"

"…"

"Mmm… Sepertinya alasan utama Nii-san bukan itu… Kalau memang Nii-san kepanasan, seharusnya Nii-san nggak memakai topi serapat itu, kan?"

"…"

"…"

"…Nii-san?"

"Aku… ingin menutupi rambutku… juga wajahku…"

Kon tersentak. "Eh? Kenapa? Rambut Nii-san bagus, kok! Halus! Kayaknya enak banget kalau aku tidur diatasnya! Wajah kakak juga can-eh-manis!"

Toshiro menatap langit. "Dari dulu… aku… benci rambutku… Putih adalah warna yang melambangkan kesucian… Aku… tidak pantas memilikinya…" Diambilnya sebuah nafas panjang. "…lagi pula… mencolok sekali… Mengingatnya saja bikin mual…"

"…Nii-san…"

* * *

**XxBLEACHxX**

* * *

Sesosok orang berkimono hitam terdiam di tengah pertigaan jalan. Dibukanya topi bambu yang dipakainya. Matanya menatap ke arah makam. "Reiatsu ini… Tak kusangka aku akan menemuinya di tempat ini…"

* * *

**XxBLEACHxX**

* * *

** SRING...**

Toshiro tersentak dari tempatnya saat merasakan sesuatu aura yang baru saja muncul. "Ini..."

Kon terlihat panik. "Ni-Nii-san! I-i-ini, kan…"

"Ya, ini _reiatsu_ shinigami…" kata Toshiro. Dia melompat dari dahan tempatnya duduk dan mendarat dengan sempurna diatas tanah. "…ada shinigami berada di dekat sini. Dari pergerakan _reiatsu_nya, dia menuju kemari!"

"Hiiiiiiy! Nii-san! Apa yang harus kita lakukan?!"

"Cih, padahal kupikir disini aman, jadi aku nggak menyembunyikan reiatsuku!" kata Toshiro. _'Ugh, cerobohnya aku... Padahal aku ini termasuk yang paling ahli menyembunyikan reiatsu sampai banyak yang mengira aku ini penguntit padahal sebenarnya nggak!'_ batinnya kesal. Ia berpikir. _'Hm, tak masalah, sih, aku ketahuan sekarang, tapi... dia...'_ Toshiro menatap Kon. "Kon! Kau pergi saja ke tempat Kurosaki!"

"Ha-hah?! Nii-san bagaimana?!"

"Aku tidak akan apa-apa! Lagipula kalau sampai dia mengetahui dirimu, kau akan dimusnahkan! Sana, cepat pergi!" Toshiro langsung melempar Kon sejauh mungkin ke semak belukar.

**"Nii-san!"** Kon sebenarnya ingin melompat lagi ke arah Toshiro. Namun, dihadapan Toshiro sekarang sudah ada seorang shinigami. _'Astaga! Iya, benar! Shinigami! Nii-san!'_

Shinigami yang bertubuh cukup pendek itu menatap Toshiro lekat-lekat dengan sepasang mata violetnya. Rambut hitamnya yang tergerai tertiup angin. "Tidak salah lagi… Rambut putih itu… Hitsugaya Toshiro, kan?"

Toshiro menatap shinigami itu dengan ekspresi tenang. "Aku kenal kau… Kuchiki Rukia, bukan?"

"Mengapa Anda mengenakan gigai?" tanya shinigami yang disebut Toshiro bernama Kuchiki Rukia itu. Toshiro terdiam.

"Kau… tak perlu tahu…"

"Uhh…" Shinigami itu mengepalkan tangannya lalu menatap tajam ke Toshiro. "Bagaimana bisa shinigami dengan level seperti Anda berada disini dan mengenakan gigai? Bisakah Anda menjelaskannya, Hitsugaya Toshiro?"

"Ini bukan urusanmu… Kau hanya petugas patroli. Kau tak punya hak untuk menginterogasiku disini."

"Ah, benar juga… Maaf atas kelancangan saya," kata Rukia. "Mungkin Anda akan menjawabnya kalau saya memanggil Anda dengan formal. Kapten divisi 10… **Hitsugaya-taichou?**"

"..." Toshiro hanya menatap dingin ke arah Rukia.

Kon terhenyak. _'Ta-taichou?! Nii-san itu__...__ taichou?!'_

* * *

**XxBLEACHxX**

* * *

**XxTO BE CONTINUExX**

* * *

**= Omake =**

"Korban bernama XXX umur XX tahun. Di atas meja korban terdapat surat wasiat. Menurut hasil perkiraan kematian korban meninggal pada pukul 8 malam. Penyebab kematiannya adalah mati bunuh diri dengan gantung diri," ucap seorang cowok berambut _orange_ kepada orang disampingnya. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Toshiro?"

"Hmmm..." gumam cowok mungil itu. Ia dengan jeli menatap lelaki yang terkapar tak bernyawa dihadapannya. Lalu ia berjongkok. "Bukan, ini bukan mati karena bunuh diri. Ia mati dibunuh, Kurosaki."

Mata cokelat itu terbelalak. "Dibunuh?"

"Ya, ada keanehan dari mayat korban ini. Pertama, disekitar sini tidak ada pijakan untuknya bunuh diri."

"Tuh, kan ada buku yang berserakan! Bisa jadi pijakan," komentar Ichigo.

"Kedua, korban berkeringat dengan jejak aneh di pergelangan."

"Mungkin dia _jogging_ dulu sebelum bunuh diri."

"Terakhir..." Toshiro menunjuk ke sebuah tiang. "Mengapa ia harus gantung diri pada tiang langit-langit di dekat lampu yang cukup rapuh? Padahal tiang bangunan di dekat pintu lebih kuat."

"Yaa... Suka-suka orangnya, kan?"

"..."

"Apa?"

"Elo itu niat ngebantu penjahatnya kabur ya?!"

"Loh? Apa salah gue? Gue cuma kasih pendapat, kok!"

Toshiro menghela nafas panjang. "Haah... Sudahlah, kita periksa saja surat wasiatnya..."

"Okee~" Ichigo mengambil surat wasiat yang ada di meja. Saat akan memberinya ke Toshiro, Ichigo tak sengaja terpeleset oleh buku yang berserakan. Dengan indah dan efek _super-extra-very-slow-motion_-biar-lebih-dramatis, surat wasiat itu meluncur dari tangan cowok itu dan mendarat mulus ke...

ke...

ke...

ke...

ke... (narator dibuang ke sumur)

perapian di dekatnya...

**BWUOOSH!**

Kertas itu musnah menjadi abu dalam sekejap. Suasana hening dan hanya terdengar suara percikan api yang terus bergoyang seakan lagi _shuffle dance_.

Duo detektif-asisten itu tercengang.

"E-ehm... _Sorry_..." ucap si asisten.

**"'SORRY' LU BILANG? 'SORRY' PALA LU PEYANG! KUROSAKIII! SINI, GUE GANTUNG LOE DI TOKYO TOWER! DASAR, MAHOOO!"**

**"HUWAAAAAA! MAMAAAAAH!"**

* * *

Hening.

"Bagaimana, Toshiro-kun? Kurosaki-kun cocok 'kan jadi asisten detektifmu?" ucap Orihime dengan riang. Ya, gadis itu baru saja mengomentari keinginan Toshiro yang ingin menjadi detektif dan dengan tanpa ragu mengusulkan Ichigo sebagai asistennya.

Buku 'Sherlock Holmes vs Arsene Lupin' karya Maurice Leblanc di tangan Toshiro langsung jatuh ke lantai. Sungguh... Bayangan yang sangat mengerikan mempunyai asisten seperti Ichigo. Dan lagi, peluang untuk dapat terwujudnya imajinasinya tadi lebih dari 75%! _'Jangankan kasus pembunuhan, bisa-bisa cari kucing hilang pun gue nggak bisa kalau ada cecunguk maho pembawa sial macam itu,' _batin Toshiro.

* * *

**XxBLEACHxX**

* * *

**Omake Session = End**

* * *

4869fans-nikazemaru : "Wah, ini pertama kalinya satu kasus dibagi 2 bagian. Kepanjangan, sih, yaaa... Dan akhirnya saya munculin Rukiaaaaa!" (ingat sesuatu) "Oh iya! _Readers_, minta pendapatnya, nih! Boleh tidak saya _skip_ bagian Orihime dan Chad waktu dapat kekuatan? Yah, saya ceritain, sih, tapi nggak _detail_ begitu, loh... Soalnya saya udah ngebet pengin bagian yang pas Seireitei~"

Hi-chan : "Yang Don Kanonji juga katanya mau kau singkat?"

4869fans-nikazemaru : "Ah! Iya itu juga! Kasus itu ada, tapi ntar nggak _detail_. Yang saya bener-bener _skip_ alias ilangin nanti bagian Kon yang caper. Males, euy~" (_author_ nggak niat)

Hi-chan : "Yup, segini saja... _Thanks_ udah mau baca!"

4869fans-nikazemaru : "_See you in the next chapter_~"


	6. 6-17, Revenge

A/N : Bom _update_! *plak!* Ahaha, udah lama banget aku nggak langsung _update_ banyak gini... Yah, _enjoy_, sajalah~

Disclaimer : Bukaaaaan! Bleach bukan punya saya! Jangan tangkap saya karena tuduhan plagiat~ *dor*

Warning (s) : Baca _chapter-chapter_ sebelumnya, deh. Kayaknya nggak ada yang beda dari situ (_author_ macam apa, neh?).

* * *

**XxBLEACHxX**

* * *

**= Bleach : Another Version =**

**= By : 4869fans-nikazemaru =**

* * *

**= Chapter 6 =**

**= 6/17, Revenge =**

* * *

**XxBLEACHxX**

* * *

Ichigo menatap ke arah makam ibunya. _'Entah sejak kapan, tapi semenjak aku bisa mengingat, aku sudah bisa melihat hantu. Jelas sekali… Sampai-sampai aku tak bisa membedakan mana yang sudah mati dan mana yang masih hidup. Awalnya kupikir hal itu bukanlah masalah besar…'_ Ichigo memejamkan matanya. _'Tapi, rupanya hal ini adalah masalah besar ya…'_

* * *

**Xx****FLASHBACK****xX**

* * *

_"Aww!" teriak seorang bocah mungil berambut orange menyala dengan mata cokelat ketika sebuah truk melintas dan menyipratkan air dari genangan air dijalanan. Dari melihat rambutnya, kita bisa langsung memutuskan bahwa anak ini adalah Ichigo saat berumur 9 tahun. Saat itu cuacanya sedang hujan deras. Ichigo baru saja dijemput ibunya dari dojo tempatnya latihan._

_ Di samping Ichigo, seorang wanita yang terlihat cantik dengan rambut orangenya yang panjang diikat ke belakang, membungkukkan badannya. Diambilnya handuk dari saku roknya. "Waduh, truknya nakal ya? Tukar tempat ya?"_

_ "Nggak apa-apa! Aku 'kan pakai jas hujan, jadi nggak apa-apa," kata Ichigo kecil ngotot "Aku akan melindungi ibu dari cipratan seperti tadi!"_

_ Masaki, ibu Ichigo, tersenyum kecil lalu mulai membersihkan air yang membasahi wajah Ichigo. "Ah, bisa diandalkan ya? Wah, tapi say__a__ng sekali, itu nggak boleh! Pokoknya, sebelum menang dari Tatsuki, tempat dipinggir nggak akan ibu serahkan."_

_ "Eh! Tapi, tadi aku dapat ippon!"_

_ "Ahahaha, nah, ayo, pergi!"_

_ "Ah! Ibu curang!"_

_ "Ahahaha!"_

_ "Ibu, boleh gandengan?"_

_ "Tentu saja!"_

_ Ichigo menggandeng tangan Masaki. Dia dan juga anggota keluarganya yang lain sangat menyayangi Masaki. Bila diibaratkan tata surya, ibunya adalah matahari, pusat dari segalanya. Sedangkan Ichigo, Yuzu, Karin, dan ayahnya adalah planet yang mengelilinginya._

_ Dulu Ichigo pernah diberitahu bahwa dia dinamai 'Ichigo' agar kelak dapat melindungi orang yang paling dicintainya. Ichigo percaya bahwa itu berarti ibunya. Karena otaknya yang masih polos itu, Ichigo berpikir. 'Jika aku bisa melindungi orang yang paling dicintainya, tak mengapa 'kan bila dia melindungi orang lain juga?'_

_ Semangat Ichigo untuk melindungi orang langsung bangkit ketika dia melihat sosok anak yang berjalan tanpa pelindung apa-apa disekitar sungai yang sedang meluap. Tanpa banyak bicara Ichigo melompati pagar pembatas jalan dan berlari ke arah anak itu. Ichigo berlari tanpa mendengarkan teriakan ibunya._

_**"ICHIGO!"**_

_ Semua terjadi begitu cepat. Begitu Ichigo sadar, diatasnya sudah terbaring ibunya yang tak bernyawa. Dalam sekejap pula Ichigo menyadari…_

_ Bahwa dia sudah merenggut matahari dikeluarganya…_

* * *

**Xx****END_****OF_****FLASHBACK****xX**

* * *

**"ICHIGO!"**

Ichigo menoleh ke arah orang yang memanggilnya. Sebuah boneka singa berlarian dari arah hutan. Ichigo kaget dengan kehadiran boneka itu. "Ko-Kon?! Kau juga disini?!"

"Tentu saja! Aku sama Nii-san!" kata Kon.

"Sama Toshiro? Tapi, kok, tadi aku-" Ichigo ingat tas kecil yang dipunggung Toshiro. "Oh, kau di dalam tas itu ya?"

"Iya! Sesak banget, lho, Ichigo! Soalnya Nii-san juga masukin 3 novel misteri yang tebal disana! Kalau tak salah buku itu karangannya Sir Arthur Conan Doyle yang _A Study Scarlet_, Agatha Christie yang _Murder is Easy_, dan Edgar Allen Poe yang judulnya… **EH?! SEBENTAR! INI BUKAN SAATNYA AKU CURHAT!**" teriak Kon. "Ichigo! Nii-san dalam bahaya!"

"Dalam bahaya? Ada maho mesum? Eh, tapi kalau beneran ada pasti bonyok dulu tuh maho. Bahaya... Ada hollow gitu? Tapi, aku, kok, nggak merasakannya?"

"Bukan! Bukan! Ada shinigami yang muncul dan menemukan Nii-san! Lagian kenapa kau nyebut maho juga!"

"Eeng, hormon 'awas, ada maho dimana-mana' Toshiro kayaknya mulai nempel ke aku," terang Ichigo. Lalu ia mengangkat alisnya. "Shinigami? Lho? Bukannya bagus? Artinya dia ketemu temannya, kan?"

"Di peraturan yang ada, shinigami yang sampai kehilangan kekuatannya itu adalah kesalahan! Kalau sampai ketahuan, Nii-san pasti diseret pulang dan diadili!"

**"APA?! CIH, SEKARANG DIMANA DIA?! TUNJUKKAN JALANNYA, KON!"**

* * *

**XxBLEACHxX**

* * *

"Huuh, setiap tahun selalu saja begini… Yuzu, kita sudah besar, jangan menangis, dong!" kata Karin sambil menenangkan Yuzu yang sedang menangis.

"Ha-habisnya… Huweeeeee!" Yuzu makin meraung-raung.

"Ah, dasar!" Karin berdiri dan melihat sekitarnya. Dia mendapati seorang gadis berdiri di atas tebing dan melihat ke bawah. "Sedang apa anak itu?"

Yuzu menatap ke arah yang dilihat Karin. "Anak? Mana?"

_'Kalau Yuzu nggak bisa melihatnya… Berarti hantu?'_ Karin berjalan menuju anak itu. "Yuzu, tunggu sebentar disana!"

"Eeeh? Karin-chan mau kemana?"

Karin telah berada beberapa meter dari anak itu. "Hei, kamu lihat apa disana? Kalau ada yang ketinggalan, di kaki bukit ada kepala pendeta. Kesana saja!"

Gadis itu menoleh. "Kau… bisa melihatku?"

"Begitulah."

"Bisa mendengarku juga?"

"Yup."

"Pantas saja…" Gadis itu menatap dingin ke arah Karin. "Pantas saja kau terlihat sangat lezat…" Sekelebat monster yang sangat mengerikan muncul dari belakang gadis itu.

**"!"**

* * *

**XxBLEACHxX**

* * *

"Hitsugaya-_taichou_! Tolong jelaskan semua ini!"

Toshiro menatap Rukia perlahan. "Sudah kubilang. Kau hanya sedang bertugas di daerah sini, kan, Kuchiki? Kau tak berhak menanyakan hal itu."

"Saya dapat merasakannya! Reiatsu anda benar-benar nyaris tidak terasa! Bukan karena disembunyikan… Itu berarti kekuatan anda…"

"…memang kenapa kalau iya?"

Rukia menatap sendu ke arah Toshiro. "Hitsugaya-taichou… Anda… tahu konsekuensinya, kan?"

"Sangat jelas."

"Ka-kalau begitu apa-"

"Aku sudah siap dengan apapun konsekuensinya. Aku bukanlah pengecut yang akan menyembunyikan diri, Kuchiki. Jika, kau mau, kau boleh langsung melaporkan hal ini ke Soul Society sekarang juga dihadapanku."

"Saya…" Rukia mengangkat wajahnya. "Setidaknya, izinkan saya mengetahui apa alasan anda bersedia melakukan semua ini…"

Toshiro tersenyum tipis dan menatap langit. "Kuchiki, apa yang kau lakukan jika kau dihadapkan dengan seekor hollow yang baru menyerang sebuah keluarga dalam keadaan tak bisa bergerak (karena terluka) dan satu-satunya harapan disampingmu hanyalah seorang remaja keras kepala dari keluarga tersebut?"

Rukia tercengang dengan apa yang dilontarkan Toshiro. Diperintahkannya otaknya untuk mencerna perkataan Toshiro. Dia terdiam sejenak. "Sa-saya…" Tak lama kemudian, Rukia ikut tersenyum tipis. "Saya mungkin… Ah, tidak! Saya **PASTI** juga akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan anda, Hitsugaya-_taichou_!"

Toshiro tersenyum senang mendengar jawaban Rukia. "Kelak kau pasti menjadi shinigami yang hebat, Kuchiki."

Belum sempat Rukia membalas ucapan Toshiro, sebuah reiatsu mengagetkan 2 shinigami itu. "Ho-hollow?!" jerit Rukia. "Tapi, tidak ada…"

**PIIP! PIIIP! PIIIIIIIP!**

"Cih! Lamban!" umpat Toshiro yang langsung berlari menuju ke asal reiatsu itu. Rukia segera berlari mengikuti Toshiro.

* * *

**XxBLEACHxX**

* * *

Ichigo tersentak. **"HOLLOW?! DISAAT BEGINI?! CIH!"** _'Semoga bukan Karin atau Yuzu yang diserang!'_

"Ichigo! Hollownya disana! Reiatsu Nii-san dan shinigami itu juga sekarang sedang menuju kesana!"

Ichigo segera mengikuti arahan Kon. Tepat dibelokan sebelum tempat hollow muncul, dia berpapasan dengan Toshiro dan seorang perempuan berpakaian shinigami. "Kalau kau disini, berarti arahnya benar, kan?!"

"Kalau yang seperti ini aku sampai salah, aku tak mungkin jadi shinigami, _baka_," kata Toshiro.

"Nii-san!" Kon langsung melompat ke dalam tas Toshiro. Rukia yang melihat ada boneka bisa bicara terbelalak. _'Bo-boneka… bisa bicara?!'_

Ichigo menatap Rukia yang mengikuti mereka. "Hei, shinigami, kau akan menangkap Toshiro?!"

"E-eh? 'Toshiro'?" ulang Rukia kaget. Dia menatap Toshiro. Toshiro memalingkan wajah. _'Jadi, Hitsugaya-taichou merahasiakannya ya?'_ "Aku hanya kebetulan lewat saja. Dan bukan shinigami, tapi Kuchiki Rukia. Ah! Jadi, kau orang yang disebut Hitsugaya-san? Hmm, memang terlihat sangat keras kepala."

**"TOSHIRO, KAMU NGOMONGIN APA, SIH, SAMA SHINIGAMI**** PENDEK**** INI?!" **Ichigo mencak-mencak karena dikatai 'keras kepala'.

"Sudah kubilang, namaku Kuchiki Rukia! Dan maaf, deh, kalau aku pendek!" protes Rukia.

"Tenang, Kurosaki. Kuchiki dipihak kita," ucap Toshiro menenangkan. Toshiro melirik Rukia yang mengamati Kon. "Soal boneka ini akan kuceritakan nanti, Kuchiki."

Ichigo menoleh ke arah Toshiro. "…kau tidak menanyaiku?"

"Memangnya akan kau jawab kalau kutanya sekarang?"

"…" Ichigo bungkam.

"Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya memiliki masalah seperti itu. Semua orang punya itu… Dan mengungkapkannya bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan," kata Toshiro. "Makanya… aku akan menunggu… Dan saat kau merasa ingin, kau bisa menceritakannya padaku hingga kau puas."

"Terimakasih…" Ichigo menatap Toshiro. "Terimakasih karena mau menunggu…"

"Tak masalah."

"?" Rukia dan Kon hanya bisa bengong karena tak mengerti duduk perkaranya.

* * *

**XxBLEACHxX**

* * *

**"KARIN-CHAN!"** jerit Yuzu histeris saat melihat saudara kembarnya tiba-tiba terlempar dan terkapar. "A-ada apa, Karin-chan?! A-ah! A-apa ini yang diatas Karin-chan?! Se-seperti kaki…"

"Yu-Yuzu! Bodoh! Ja-jangan kemari! Cepat lari!" teriak Karin.

"Ta-tapi, Karin-chan… **KYAAAAAAA!**"

"Huh, beraninya mendekat. Padahal tidak punya reiatsu yang besar, dasar sampah!" ucap gadis yang sekarang hollow dibelakangnya menggantung Yuzu. "Karena kau sudah mengganggu, baiklah, kau kumakan dulu."

**"YUZU!"**

**ZRAAAAAAAAZH!**

Sebuah pedang yang besar memotong benda yang menggantung Yuzu dan kaki hollow yang menahan Karin. Ichigo dengan sigap mengamankan adik-adiknya lalu menatap musuhnya. Betapa kagetnya saat melihat gadis yang berada di depan hollow tersebut. Wajah yang dia lihat 6 tahun yang lalu. Si gadis dipinggir sungai!

"A-apa? Kau anak yang ditepi sungai 6 tahun yang lalu, kan?!" tuduh Ichigo. "Ke-kenapa bersama hollow?!"

"6 tahun yang lalu? Hmm, lama sekali… Aku tidak ingat," ucap gadis itu.

"Kau siapa? Apa kau bawahan hollow?! Atau dikendalikan hollow?!"

Gadis itu menatapnya tajam. "Semuanya salah, bocah…"

* * *

**XxBLEACHxX**

* * *

**"Sa-sampai!"** kata Toshiro begitu mencapai tempat hollow tersebut. Sungguh, berlari sambil menggendong seseorang yang tinggi dan beratnya dua kali lipat darimu bukanlah hal mudah…

"Hi-Hitsugaya-taichou, Anda tak apa-apa?!" jerit Rukia khawatir.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa, Kuchiki…"

Kon menatap Rukia. "Dari tadi kau memanggil Nii-san 'taichou', apa Nii-san memang…"

Toshiro menghela nafas. "Ya, tapi jangan beritahu Kurosaki apapun tentang semua yang kau ketahui. Dan Kuchiki, kau bisa memanggilku tanpa 'taichou'." Rukia mengangguk patuh.

"Ah, Nii-san! Itu adiknya Ichigo, kan?!" seru Kon sambil menunjuk arahnya.

"Hitsugaya-san, itu Ichigo!" kata Rukia. "Tu-tunggu… hollow itu… Hitsugaya-san?!"

"Ya…"

* * *

**XxBLEACHxX**

* * *

Ichigo menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan aneh. "Kau… sebenarnya apa?!"

"Tak kusangka ada juga orang yang hidup setelah melihat wujudku… Kau beruntung, bocah…" ucap gadis itu dengan tubuh yang berlahan-lahan terbelah jadi dua dan berubah menjadi sebuah benda yang mirip boneka. Boneka itu lantas melekat ke leher si hollow. "Hihihi, tapi keberuntunganmu habis sudah. Kau tak akan kubiarkan hidup setelah melihatku."

"A-apa maksudnya ini?! Anak itu bagian dari tubuhmu?"

"Grand Fisher," ucap Toshiro. "Hollow ini diberi nama 'Grand Fisher' oleh Soul Society. Sesuai dengan namanya, dia menangkap mangsa dengan menggunakan umpan. Dia menyembunyikan dirinya diumpan yang ia bentuk menjadi orang. Dengan pancingan seperti itu, dia mudah menangkap orang yang memiliki reiatsu tinggi. Karena itu dia berhasil bertahan selama 54 tahun dan banyak mengalahkan shinigami. Merupakan hollow tingkat menengah ke atas."

Ichigo tertegun mendengar penjelasan Toshiro. _'Pa-padahal dia pernah bilang kalau macam hollow itu banyak, tapi dia bisa menjelaskan dengan detail begitu hanya dengan melihat wujudnya?! Toshiro… Apa kau yakin kalau dirimu bukan ensiklopedia berjalan?! Jangan-jangan kau dulu pernah menelan ensiklopedia atau semacamnya?!'_

"Tepat seperti ucapan Hitsugaya-san, hollow ini tercatat di _database_ Soul Society. Sudah pasti level menengah ke atas," ucap Rukia. Ditariknya kertas yang keluar dari HP-nya. "Nih." Rukia memberikan kertas yang berisi informasi dari Soul Society.

"Wah, aku beruntung sekali… Banyak yang melihat wujudku. Plus ada 2 shinigami pula… Hmm, pasti lezat sekali…" kata hollow bernama Grand Fisher itu. "Perutku muat nggak ya?"

Ichigo menggeram setelah membaca sekilas informasi yang tertera pada kertas ditangannya. _'Jadi… dia yang…'_ Di mata Ichigo langsung tersirat dendam. _'Dia yang merenggut nyawa ibu!'_ Tanpa menunggu apa-apa lagi, Ichigo melompat ke depan dan mengayunkan zanpakutounya. **"HEYAAAAAAAAAH!"**

"Kurosaki!" teriak Toshiro saat tebasan Ichigo meleset dan membuatnya hampir tertangkap Grand Fisher.

Rukia langsung menggenggam pedangnya. "Cih!"

"Kalau tak salah namamu Rukia, kan? Jangan cabut pedangmu. Toshiro, kau juga jangan ikut campur," kata Ichigo. "Kalian, tolong jaga adik-adikku… Kali ini biar aku mengurusnya sendiri…" Ichigo bangkit. "Ini… **PERTARUNGANKU**."

* * *

**XxBLEACHxX**

* * *

"Hitsugaya-san, apa tidak apa-apa meninggalkan Ichigo?" tanya Rukia. "Seperti kata anda, Grand Fisher itu kuat… Ichigo yang masih pemula mana mungkin bisa…!"

"Dia yang mengatakannya sendiri… Ini pertarungannya," jawab Toshiro.

"Anda percaya pada Ichigo ya."

"Begitulah, tapi, masalahnya sekarang ini!" kata Toshiro yang sedang sibuk mendorong Kon agar wajahnya mendekat ke wajah pada tubuh manusia Ichigo. "Kon! Lebih dekat lagi!"

"Nggak mau! Memang nggak ada cara lain selain ciuman, Nii-san?!" protes Kon.

"Siapa juga yang suruh kau ciuman dengan tubuh Kurosaki?! Aku 'kan hanya bilang 'lebih dekat'!"

"Tapi, mulutnya bau, Nii-san! Pasti dia nggak pernah gosok gigi!"

"Cih, ini, sih, bakal lama! Kuchiki! Sekarang!"

**"HEYAAAAAAH!"** Rukia langsung menginjak tubuh boneka Kon tanpa ragu sama sekali. Sehingga secara otomatis pil mod soul-nya juga ikut keluar dan masuk ke mulut tubuh Ichigo dari mulut ke mulut.

**"GYAAAAAAAAAAA!"** jerit Kon yang sekarang berada di tubuh Ichigo. **"JIJIK! JIJIK BANGET! NII-SAN JAHAT!"**

"Oh, jadi begitu ya, kerja pil mod soul itu?" kata Rukia. "Sekarang aku paham! Sayang sekali ya, harus dimusnahkan! Mereka padahal juga bernyawa! Dimasukkan ke benda mati juga tak ada ruginya, kan?"

"Sayangnya aturan adalah aturan, Kuchiki," kata Toshiro.

"Anda benar. Tapi, ada pepatah mengatakan 'aturan ada untuk dilanggar'."

Toshiro mengangkat bahunya. "Sepertinya pepatah itu nyaris benar disini. Baik, Kon, sekarang kau bantu angkat adik-adik Kurosaki!"

* * *

**XxBLEACHxX**

* * *

Ichigo terengah-engah. Tubuhnya luka-luka akibat serangan dari Grand Fisher. Tak disangka Grand Fisher itu bisa bergerak dengan cepat. Dan yang mengejutkan adalah… Grand Fisher telah membentuk umpannya menjadi tubuh ibunya!

"A-apa?!"

"Hehehe, kaget, kan? Aku memang bilang kalau aku lupa, tapi aku punya cara sendiri untuk melakukan ini," kata Grand Fisher. "Kau pasti tak menyadari bahwa selama ini aku hanya menggunakan tangan kiri untuk melawanmu, kan?"

Ichigo tersentak. _'Astaga, benar juga! Bagaimana aku bisa tak menyadarinya?!'_

"Ya, dengan tangan ini aku melihat ingatanmu. Lalu dengan tangan kananku, aku membuat bonekanya. Hehehe, wajahnya memang begini, kan?"

"Ugh…"

"Kau juga pasti ingin tahu, kan, mengapa aku bisa terus menang selama ini? Itu karena semua orang, orang terdingin sekalipun, pasti memiliki orang yang tidak bisa dia potong!" ucapnya. "Hahahaha, lucu sekali. Mereka hanya bisa menerima serangan dariku saat itu! Benar-benar menyenangkan!"

**"Si-sialan!"**

* * *

**XxBLEACHxX**

* * *

"Nii-san…"

"Apa, Kon?" sahut Toshiro. Saat ini mereka berada di depan kuil menunggui adik Ichigo. Kon yang berada ditubuh Ichigo, tadi sudah berhasil menenangkan adik Ichigo. Sekarang mereka hanya bisa menunggu Ichigo kembali. Dan Kon sepertinya tidak suka itu.

"Apa Nii-san tidak ingin ke sana?"

"Kesana kemana?"

"Tempat Ichigo, dong! Kata Nii-san hollow itu kuat, kan? Memang Ichigo bisa?"

Toshiro menghela nafas. "Kurosaki bilang kalau kita tidak boleh ikut campur, kan?"

"Nii-san, kalau begitu… Boleh aku minta tolong?"

Rukia melirik Kon. "Minta tolong?"

Toshiro menatap Kon. "Baiklah, minta tolong apa?"

"…tolong selamatkan Ichigo, Nii-san! Rukia-san!" kata Kon. Dia langsung bersujud. **"KUMOHON!"**

"Eh, Kon… Laki-laki tidak boleh dengan mudah menundukkan kepala seperti itu!" ucap Rukia. "To-tolong hentikan… Hitsugaya-san, bagaimana ini?"

Toshiro menghela nafas. "Baiklah… Akan kupenuhi permintaanmu. Jadi, angkat kepalamu itu! Benar kata Kuchiki, laki-laki tak boleh seperti itu…"

"Wah! Nii-san memang baik sekali! Arigatou, Nii-san! Tapi, aku nggak semudah itu, kok! Soalnya 'kan kalau dia mati aku yang bakal ditubuh ini! **AKU NGGAK MUNGKIN BETAH TINGGAL SEUMUR HIDUP DENGAN KELUARGANYA!**** AKU BISA GILA****!**"

"Gantinya, kau jaga tempat ini dengan baik! Ayo, Kuchiki!"

"Arigatou, Nii-san! Serahkan saja disini padaku!"

* * *

**XxBLEACHxX**

* * *

"Astaga! Hitsugaya-san! Sudah sampai begini!" Rukia segera menggenggam pedangnya. "Kita harus cepat-cepat!"

**TEP!**

Tangan Toshiro menahan tangan Rukia yang akan mencabut pedangnya. "Tidak, sudah kuputuskan, kita tidak boleh ikut campur."

Rukia terbelalak. "Tapi, keadaannya… Lalu permintaan Kon…"

"Awalnya aku juga ingin menolong Kurosaki tapi…" Toshiro memandang Ichigo yang sedang bertarung dibawah. "Begitu melihatnya sekarang, aku sadar bahwa kita tidak berhak mencampuri urusan ini."

"Ke-kenapa? Kenapa, Hitsugaya-san?!"

"Karena… karena ini pertarungan membela harga diri…" ucap Toshiro. Rukia tertegun. "Ya, ini pertarungan membela harga diri. Dan Kuchiki, aku sangat yakin kau yang paling paham soal ini."

Rukia tertunduk. "Sa-saya…" Rukia meremas lengannya. Dipejamkannya matanya rapat-rapat. _'Tahan Rukia… Tahan! Ini pertarungan membela harga diri… Pertarungan yang paling tidak boleh dicampuri. Memang Ichigo akan selamat, tapi harga dirinya… Perasaannya juga… Ya, aku tak boleh mencampurinya. Aku bukan keledai yang masuk ke dalam lubang yang sama 2 kali…'_ Rukia mengambil nafas. "Saya mengerti…"

* * *

**XxBLEACHxX**

* * *

"Hihihihi, bagaimana? Kau tidak bisa bicara karena namamu dipanggil mamamu ya?" ejek Grand Fisher. "Hihihi…"

"Kau… Jangan seenaknya memakai tubuh ibuku!"

Ichigo berlari menuju Grand Fisher. Diayunkannya pedang sekuat tenaga, namun sosok ibunya muncul dan menghalangi jalannya ayunan pedang itu. Ichigo mau tak mau berhenti. _'Dia bukan ibu… Tapi… Aku tetap tidak bisa… Memotongnya…'_ "Uugh…"

**JLEEB!**

Ichigo tiba-tiba merasakan nyeri di dadanya. Dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang baru menembusnya. Dirasakannya ada cairan hangat yang menyertainya. Darah. Ichigo tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain terbelalak dan menahan sakit saat mengetahui Grand Fisher sudah melubangi perutnya beserta sosok yang menyerupai 'ibu' dihadapannya.

"Hihihihi, kemarahan hanya membuat pedang menjadi tumpul! Kau tahu bocah? Diantara seluruh mangsaku, kaulah yang paling muda, yang paling cepat emosi, dan tentu saja… Shinigami yang paling lemah! Hihihihi! Eh, tunggu, a-apa ini?" Mata Grand Fisher membulat saat melihat sebilah pedang kini sudah menembus bahunya. "Sejak kapan…?"

"Huh, tertangkap juga… kau…" ucap Ichigo. "Mungkin kata-katamu benar, kemarahan hanya membuat pedang menjadi tumpul… Tapi kurasa… Pedang tumpul saja sudah cukup untuk menebas hollow rendahan sepertimu."

"A-apa?!"

"Heh, dengar ya, Fisher… Diantara seluruh hollow yang pernah kulihat, kau yang paling tua, yang paling kotor, dan…" Ichigo menggeram. "Hollow yang paling membuatku mual!"

**ZRAAAAAAAZH!**

**"Aaaaaaaargh! SAKIIIT! TU-TUBUHKU!"**

Ichigo menancapkan zanpakutounya agar dapat menggunakannya sebagai penyangga. Hujan sudah mulai turun dengan deras. Toshiro dan Rukia bergegas mendekati Ichigo. "Keh, kalian terlambat…"

"_Baka_, kau 'kan yang suruh kami untuk tidak ikut campur?" kata Toshiro lembut.

"Hmm… Benar juga ya… Ehehe…"

Rukia tersenyum. _'Bisa mengalahkan Grand Fisher… Anak ini hebat… Dia memiliki potensi. Pantas Hitsugaya-taichou mempercayainya.'_ Rukia menyadari sebuah gerakan dari Grand Fisher. **"ICHIGO! AWAS!"**

**TRANG!**

Dengan gerakan tercepatnya, Rukia berhasil menangkis serangan Grand Fisher. Ichigo kaget. Toshiro langsung bersiaga. Benda yang melayang itu berbalik arah dan masuk ke tubuh yang mirip Masaki itu.

"Hihihihi, tadi kau tanya 'apakah umpan ini adalah bagian dari tubuhku', kan? Jawabannya adalah tidak! Salah besar! Semuanya adalah tubuh asliku! Jika salah satu terpotong, maka aku pindah ke tubuh satunya!" ucap Grand Fisher. "Ingin memotongku lagi, bocah? Hihihi, sayang sekali, tapi mustahil bagi dirimu dalam kondisi seperti itu! Hihihihihi! Selamat tinggal, bocah!" Grand Fisher itu terbang ke langit dan menghilang.

"Kurosaki!" teriak Toshiro saat Ichigo berusaha mengejar Grand Fisher. "Sudah, hentikan! Kau sudah tidak mungkin lagi!"

"Tidak… belum… selesai… Uuugh…"

Bruk!

**"KUROSAKI!"**

* * *

**XxBLEACHxX**

* * *

**"GYAAAAAAAAAA! SAKIT BANGET!"** teriak Ichigo saat dia memasuki tubuh manusianya lagi.

"Tentu saja, luka dalam wujud shinigami juga akan muncul pada saat masuk ke tubuh manusia!" kata Toshiro. "Dan jangan teriak-teriak! Cengeng banget, sih!"

"Habis, biasanya aku masuk saat lukanya udah sembuh."

"Apa boleh buat, _reiatsu_ku dan Kuchiki sudah tidak cukup untuk menyembuhkan secara total. Salahkan luka diperutmu itu! Juga salahkan dirimu yang sudah menyedot hampir seluruh kekuatanku!"

"Cih!" Ichigo celingak-celinguk. "Ngomong-ngomong, Rukia mana?"

"Kuchiki bilang kalau dia harus patroli. Yah, tugasnya adalah menjaga daerah ini, sih."

"Mmm, kau tak ditangkap dia?"

Toshiro menatap Ichigo tajam. "Kau sebegitu inginnya aku ditangkap ya, heh, Kurosaki?"

"Bukan begitu, aku hanya agak khawatir saja…"

"Kuchiki ada dipihak kita. Kau tenang saja."

"Oya, Toshiro! Kalau dilihat-lihat, saat rambutmu turun karena basah begitu kau terlihat manis, deh…"

**"U-urusai!**** Dasar, maho****!"**

"Apa, sih! Kan aku cuma mengutarakan pendapatku sebagai **cowok normal**! Bukan sebagai **maho**!"

**"Tapi, nada bicaramu kayak maho!"**

"Enak saja!" Ichigo bangkit. "Eh, sebentar ya… Toshiro…"

"Hmm? Mau kemana?"

"Ke makam ibuku."

* * *

**XxBLEACHxX**

* * *

"Ibu, maaf… Dendammu tak bisa kubalas…" ucap Ichigo kepada nisan makam ibunya.

"Huh! Kupikir kemana! Ternyata disini! Dasar!" gerutu ayah Ichigo yang tiba-tiba muncul. "Nih, payung."

"Buat apa, aku sudah terlanjur basah begini juga… Kan, percu-**HEH! BERHENTI MENGETUK KEPALAKU PAKAI UJUNG PAYUNG!**"

Isshin menyalakan rokoknya. "Sudah 10 tahun berlalu ya… Cepat ya rasanya…"

"10? 6 tahun kali ya, Yah? Kalau 10, harusnya Karin dan Yuzu sudah SMA!"

"Oh, meleset sedikit ya…"

"Meleset 4 tahun itu nggak sedikit, bego!" Ichigo melirik ayahnya yang mulai menyalakan rokok. "Lho? Ayah bukannya sudah berhenti merokok?"

"Hmm… Yaaah..." Isshin menghisap rokoknya dalam-dalam. "Ibumu pernah memuji ayah, katanya tangan ayah saat menghisap rokok itu keren. Karena itu, tiap tahun ayah merokok pada hari ini dihadapannya. Heh! Sudah jangan murung begitu! Anak muda harus semangat!"

Ichigo tertunduk. "Mengapa… tak ada yang menyalahkanku? Padahal aku… Aku sudah gagal melindungi ibu… Kenapa?!"

Hening.

"Ngomong apa, sih? Ngapain juga harus menyalahkanmu?"

"E-eh?"

"Kalau aku menyalahkanmu, aku bakal dimarahi Misaki. Lagi pula perempuan yang paling kucintai adalah perempuan yang rela kehilangan nyawa demi anaknya." Isshin menghembuskan rokoknya. "Dan kau, Ichigo, adalah laki-laki yang dilindungi dengan taruhan nyawa oleh perempuan yang kucintai itu."

Ichigo tercengang. "A-ayah…"

"Ah! Dasar! Bikin kesal saja!" Isshin berjalan keluar areal pemakaman. "Hidup itu tak boleh setengah-setengah. Harus sekuat tenaga. Kalau meninggal, meninggallah setelah aku dengan wajah tersenyum. Kalau tidak… aku tidak punya muka ketemu Masaki…"

"…"

"Sudah ya! Ku tunggu dibawah! Cepetan!"

Ichigo menunggu hingga ayahnya menghilang dari pandangan. "Toshiro, kau dengar itu, kan?"

"…"

"Apa kekuatan shinigamimu sudah akan kembali?"

Toshiro tersentak. "Eh?"

"Tidak masalah sudah atau belum… Tapi, biarkan aku tetap jadi shinigami sebentar lagi… Aku ingin jadi kuat. Jauh lebih kuat dari sekarang. Agar bisa melindungi semua yang diincar hollow. Aku harus jadi kuat… Agar bisa mengalahkannya!" Ichigo menatap langit. "Kalau tidak… Aku tidak punya muka buat ketemu ibu!"

"Kurosaki…" Toshiro tersenyum. "Ya, kau pasti akan jadi kuat." _'Benar, jadilah kuat dan lindungilah semuanya…'_

Ichigo ikut tersenyum. "Arigatou …" _'Aku juga ingin jadi kuat, agar aku cukup kuat untuk melindungimu, Toshiro…'_

Terdengarlah suara jeritan IchiHitsu FC dan _author_ dari kejauhan. Eh, salah. Perlahan-lahan hujan mulai reda… Sinar harapan kembali muncul dari celah-celah langit.

* * *

**XxBLEACHxX**

* * *

**Xx****TO BE CONTINUE****xX**

* * *

**Omake I**

"Hup!"

Dengan lincah Rukia meloncat dari atap rumah satu ke atap rumah yang lain. "Ah, keberadaan hollow jadi sepi ya setelah kemunculan Grand Fisher tadi... Syukurlah bisa sedikit santai. Istirahat sebentar, ah!"

Rukia mendarat ke salah satu atap yang nyaman untuk duduk. Di keluarkannya onigiri dan teh yang tadi sengaja ia bawa untuk bekal. Langit sore yang indah menemani acara santainya. "Fuaah... Memang paling enak minum teh sore-sore~" Dia teringat Ichigo dan Toshiro. "Hmm... Luka Ichigo sudah membaik tidak ya? Ugh, saking parahnya sampai reiatsuku nggak cukup! Luka sebesar itu, sih, kalau yang menangani Hitsugaya-taichou dalam kondisi fit pasti bukan masalah. Huff!"

Ia merenung. _'Baru kali ini aku melihat Hitsugaya-taichou yang seperti itu... Selama ini yang kutahu adalah dia orang yang sangat keras. Tapi, saat cowok bernama Ichigo roboh tadi, ekspresi wajahnya jadi lembut dan penuh kekhawatiran... Jangan-jangan benar gossip kalau Hitsugaya-taichou itu tsundere? Atau...'_

Rukia teringat manga shounen ai yang tak sengaja kemarin ia temukan terjatuh di jalanan dan ia baca sampai tamat tadi malam. Mata Rukia langsung melotot. _'A-apa ini? Ja-jangan-jangan Hitsugaya-taichou dan Ichigo itu...! Ah, tidak, tidak... Tidak mungkin begitu! Ta-tapi kalau dipikir lagi, kan, mereka kelihatan akrab dan bisa saling mengerti isi hati satu sama lain lewat kontak mata... Lagipula Hitsugaya-taichou memang manis. Aaah, bisa kubayangkan Hitsugaya-taichou yang-HAH? APA YANG KUPIKIRKAN TADI? ARGH! RUKIA, HENTIKAN PIKIRAN ITU! E-eeh... Tapi, memang cocok banget, sih... LHO? AAAH! BERHENTI BERPIKIR RUKIA! INI, TUH, BUKAN URUSANMU! TAPI KAN MEREKA MEMANG-AH! SUDAH, STOP! TA-TAPI... HUWAAAA! APA INI? KE-KENAPA AKU TERUS MIKIRIN ITU? TIDAAAK, OTAKKUUU!'_

Matahari terbenam dengan diiringi jeritan putus asa Rukia yang otaknya entah mengapa jadi terkontaminasi virus _fujoshi_.

* * *

**Omake II**

"Toshiro."

"Apa? Lukamu sakit lagi?"

"Ngg... Yah, udah mending, sih. Tapi, bukan itu yang mau kubicarakan."

"Terus?"

"Rukia dan kau itu _shinigami_, kan?

"Iya."

"Kenapa sama-sama pendek?"

"..."

"...kok, diem?"

"..."

"Aaah! Jangan-jangan benar ya? **KALAU** **MEMANG SEMUA SHINIGAMI ITU PENDEK! MAKANYA KAU MINTA AKU JADI SHINIGAMI JUGA BIAR BISA MEMPERBAIKI RAS GI-UAAAARGH!**"

Sebuah buku _hardcover_ setebal Kamus Besar Bahasa Indonesia menghujam perut Ichigo yang terluka. Cowok malang itu langsung terkapar menggenaskan dan meraung-raung kesakitan. Sedangkan si pelempar hanya menatapnya dingin. **"Mau gue lempari lagi, heh?"** ancamnya sambil mengangkat sebuah buku yang lebih tebal dari yang tadi.

**"A-a-ampun...! A-ampuni... hamba...!"**

_'Ugh, gue harus mulai mengingat sesuatu dengan baik... Kata 'pendek' adalah tabu dihadapan Toshiro!'_

* * *

**XxBLEACHxX**

* * *

**Omake Session = End!**

* * *

4869fans-nikazemaru : "Nee, _minna-san_, _hope_ _see you again in the next chapter_!"


End file.
